The Bird of Hermes
by Sedor
Summary: New version up, check my profile for details.
1. Chapter 1: The Chains of Fate are Broken

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

Summary: Ichigo with a more ruthless and cunning zanpaktou. He probably will seem overpowered right from the start but then again what hero doesn't get all the power and girls but we all know that he doesn't get that. Adventures are similar to the manga with changes where necessary to fit the story. This won't be canon so please don't complain about it, I've already warned you.

Pairing: Ichigo x Tatsuki. Personally I just wish she played a more fulfilling role in the series.

Rating: M. For gore, language and content of a sexual nature.

Notes:

One, I'm not going to put their surnames first then their first names. This is a fan fiction so please don't complain about something as small as that. For another matter if I have the energy to add the honorifics I will but don't expect them.

Two, I will use the proper names for Kido, Zanpaktou names etc. but for Ichigo's zanpaktou it will be in English since I'm not sure of the translation.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

And now on with the show.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard"**

XXX

Chapter 1: The Chains of Fate are Broken.

The town of Karakura was tranquil and at peace, the sky was clear and people went about their daily lives as per usual. In the basement of the Urahara shop though things were less than peaceful. Ichigo Kurosaki bound at the bottom of the shattered shaft screamed his lungs out as the final encroachment began. The chain disappeared and a white substance sprouted in its place and from his eyes.

Observing this was Kisuke Urahara, his assistant Tessai Tsukabishi and two young children Ururu and Jinta, who stared down at the young man as the hollow mask started to form. Seeing that Ururu was about to intervene he stopped her.

"Wait just a little longer," he said, "normally when a plus becomes a hollow the soul breaks down then forms the mask. Whereas here the order is completely reversed. Be patient, he may yet come out of this unscathed."

The two children looked up at Kisuke, trusting him to know what he was doing before resuming their watch of Ichigo.

"Kisuke, I'm at my limit, I am now switching to suppression measures." Tessai shouted up from the bottom of the pit. _"First Song – Shiryu,"_ white cloth erupted from the ground and wrapped around Ichigo, _"Second Song – Hyakurensan"_ a hundred bolts impaled his form, _"Final Song – Bankin Taiho"_, and a giant block of seki-seki stone started to plummet to the ground.

"O-Oi Tessai if you use that he may very well die." Jinta yelled.

"I have no choice he is at the limit of my ability to contain him" Tessai replied. _My apologies Kurosaki-san. _

As the stone block hit Ichigo there was an explosion of reiatsu and a figure was seen flying out of the pit.

XXX

Ichigo's Inner World 10 minutes ago.

Ichigo awoke in a dark and gloomy landscape. Looking around he viewed countless gravestones around him spreading out in all directions. Trees and flowerbeds were scattered along the pathways providing little comfort. Looking up he saw a night sky filled with cloud, but a crimson moon clearly visible.

"**Quite beautiful isn't it"** said a voice from behind him. Turning around he found a tall imposing man. He was clothed in a charcoal black suit with white dress shirt, leather riding boots, a red cravat folded eloquently, a red full-length overcoat with a cape and a red fedora. The most startling aspect of him however was his face. His black shoulder length hair seemed to shadow his blood red eyes, which were covered by orange tinted sunglasses and he had a smile akin to something from a sinister horror movie and rows of sharp pointed teeth more like fangs than normal teeth.** "Welcome young one to your inner world. A representation of your soul."**

Ichigo was taken back; this creepy yet oddly comforting place was a representation of his soul? _Wait, comforting? W__here the flying fuck did that come from._ Gathering his courage he asked the figure, "Sorry but who are you?"

The figure seemed mildly amused at the question, **"I have been trying to tell you my name for quite some time young one, my name is *bzzzzzt*."**

Ichigo frowned, hearing nothing but static when the figure said his name. "Sorry can you repeat that?"

"**The definition of insanity is to repeat the same action, but expecting a different result," **the man said with a smirk. **"For now do not stress yourself trying to attain my name, rather focus on regaining your powers and saving yourself from turning into a hollow." **As he said this the ground seemed to rumble and crack apart as an earthquake ripped through the world. **"In order to reclaim your powers, find the gravestone that holds my power, or fail and be damned for all eternity." **His declaration finished he disappeared into the darkness.

Ichigo looked around at the countless gravestones before shouting, "AND JUST HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" _Okay calm down Ichigo think about it cracking open each and every one of these markers will take forever and there's no time to spare. _

Unbidden a conversation with Uryu sprang to mind, "Did you know that a soul reapers spirit ribbon is red." _Thank god for stuck-up pencil-neck elitist rivals, _he thought with a smirk on his face.

Concentrating to materialise the ribbons he caught hold of the red one and ran towards it. Reaching the stone he yanked hard on the ribbon and the stone cracked and fell away revealing the hilt of the sword Byakuya Kuchiki cut in half.

"**Well done young one, now pull me out and reclaim that which is yours by right," **shouted the cloaked man.

Pulling as hard as he could the sword came free and with it Ichigo was thrust back into the World of the Living.

XXX

Present time.

As the figure came to a rest on the ground both Jinta and Ururu adopted a fighting stance, while Kisuke watched on waving his fan in front of his face.

"Oi Strawberry if you're alive say something," Jinta shouted to the figure.

As the dust cleared it revealed Ichigo dressed in his shihakusho and wearing a hollow mask.

"A hollow mask and soul reaper garments, what is he?" Jinta asked curiously.

In a swift motion Ichigo rammed the hilt of his zanpakuto onto the mask breaking it and removing the chunks from his face.

"Ah congratulations Kurosaki-san, lesson two clear," was all Kisuke managed to get out before the hilt of Ichigo's sword found its mark on his face.

"I warned you Urahara if I ever got out of that hole I would kill you," Ichigo said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Looking back at him, Kisuke smiled and said "Very well since you're so energetic let's begin with lesson three. There is no time limit this time, all you have to do is knock of my hat with your zanpakuto." He had to dodge at that very second as the stump of Ichigo's blade came racing up to his hat.

"Well let's get this started then," he said as he drew his sword from his cane.

XXX

Ichigo was pissed off at himself, he had made several stupid mistakes that were now coming back to bite him in the ass. One, he assumed that the sword from Kisuke's cane was not a zanpakuto and was thus of no danger to him. Oh how wrong he was. It was all the motivation Kisuke needed to start demolishing the rocks around him with ease as he started to pressure Ichigo. And two the destruction of his remaining zanpaktou by Kisuke's shikai. Third and last he was now running like a coward from Kisuke. _This is pathetic, is this truly all that I am capable off? Not even able to risk death to keep a promise? PATHETIC._

"**Yes, yes you are," **said the man Ichigo recognised as the spirit of his zanpakuto. Time seemed to freeze as he fell into his inner world again. **"Tell me young one, why do you run? Is it from fear of death? Regardless of the answer, it is foolish to fear death. There are far worse things in this world to fear and they do not bring a death sentence. So tell me Ichigo, what is it you fear?"**

Ichigo thought for a moment. Recalling the loss of his mother, the way he defended his friends and family from thugs even now and how he protected them from hollows when he had borrowed Rukia's soul reaper powers. He replied without hesitation, "I fear living with failure, to know that I could not keep my promise to protect. It matters not whether I live if those I care for are no longer around to share my life with."

The man grinned baring his menacing teeth again, **"Then why have you not called for my aid young one. You seek the power to protect and I seek the one with the will to use me. What is there to fear, when that which we seek to fulfil our desires, stands before us willing and able to help. Now that you know what should truly be feared return and show that man why we are not to be underestimated."**

XXX

Time seemed to resume and Ichigo came to a screeching halt in the sand. Kisuke slowed to a stop as well and readied his zanpaktou to impale Ichigo. Without warning the artificial sky seemed to darken, the time of day looking more like the dark before the dawn than the bright midday sun. The wind picked up with increasing intensity blowing dust and debris around the training room and still Ichigo just stood his ground with his back to them all. He crouched down and whispered "Break free of your chains, Bird of Hermes." A pillar of black reiatsu engulfed him and roared into the sky impacting on the roof of the room and spreading out darkening the room even further.

Tessai grabbed Jinta and Ururu to take them further away as the pillar became a large swirling vortex that seemed to grow wilder and more violent. Taking cover behind a rock they peered out and watched as the vortex died down to reveal a figure rising from his crouch.

Kisuke had stabbed Benihime into the ground and dug his clog-clad feet into the ground to prevent him from being blown away. He could just about barely make out the figure in the dark as the reiatsu died away and a bit of the light returned. Standing before them was Ichigo cloaked in a similar fashion to his zanpaktou spirit with but with notable exceptions being his eyes had acquired the same blood red glow, his sunglasses were tinted blue and he now towered over them at 6'5" and his hair had grown to shoulder length and the bangs blew across his eyes.

Kisuke and the others stood in shock wondering what had happened and why he seemed to be missing his zanpaktou now. "Well now this is a surprise Kurosaki-san where by chance is your zanpaktou and what happened to your appearance?" As he finished a gunshot rang out and the ground at Kisuke's feet was blown up.

"Now's not the time to let your guard down Urahara-san," Ichigo said as he lowered a silver oversized handgun in his right hand. "I still don't know how to control this so please be sure to dodge," he said as he pulled a second handgun far larger than the previous one and coloured black as the night sky with his left hand. As he pulled the trigger and a blast the size of a Raikoho sped towards Kisuke.

"Sing Benihime," Kisuke yelled out as the blast barrelled towards him. A blood red shield formed in front of him and the blast impacted it. He was sent skidding back watching as the shield began to crack and splinter under the strain of the blast. The skid finally came to an end when the blast exploded against the shield further breaking it and creating a massive shockwave.

"That was close, if I didn't have this Blood Mist Shield you would've easily killed me. And I do believe you have completely destroyed my hat." He said as shredded pieces of green and white floated down around him. The ground around him was cracked and splintered under the strain of the destructive energies. "A better question is what that was and what the limit on said ability is. You really are a scary kid aren't you Kurosaki-san. Lesson three cleared. "

Ichigo was not listening to any of this as he had passed out from exhaustion.

"Tessai-san if you would be so kind as to place Kurosaki-san in a bed upstairs please," he called out as the three emerged from behind the rock they had taken cover behind.

"Kisuke, what was that in all my time I have never seen an ability like that. It seemed as if he fired raw reiatsu at you," Tessai said as he walked towards the passed out teen.

"I don't know old friend, all I know for now is that things certainly will be interesting for this next week." Kisuke said as he observed the young man to still be dressed in his new outfit.

XXX

Within Ichigo's inner world his zanpaktou spirit smiled with unrestrained glee at how quickly his master had discovered the use of the pistols. Sensing another presence he whirled around and came face to face with a bleached white version of Ichigo.

"Heh, so the kid is pretty strong, he'll be a nice meal to devour and a wondrous body to inhabit," the figure smirked.

"**So you are the consequence of the shattered shaft, an inner hollow," **he said as he peered at the figure. **"What will you do now?" **

"For now I'm going to find a nice place to sleep until the King's ready for me to devour him," the figure said as he began to walk off only to stop as he was shot in the leg and said shot ripping his leg from knee and below off.

"**And just what makes you think, that I'm just going to let you walk off and lie in wait to steal this body out from under the young master," **he said walking over to the crippled hollow with the grin of a man that revels in pain and torture. **"You are going to become a part of me, your power will be added to our own and there's nothing you can do about it." **

The hollow could only look on as the right arm of the spirit transformed into a massive dog with two blood red eyes and teeth as large as fists. His last scream was heard as the hound leapt forward and began devouring him, ripping him apart. Bone was splintered and flesh was torn, not a single morsel was wasted. Its meal completed it dissolved back into the spirits body.

"**To continue to call me The Bird of Hermes will get annoying young master, so for all intents and purposes, please call me…Alucard." **He said to nobody in particular but knowing that his master had heard it.

XXX

Note:

So that's the end of the first chapter.

Cookies for all those who guessed the new zanpaktou from the title.

If you want a picture of his attire just search for Alucard. Like I said only change is blue sunglasses and he keeps his orange hair.

Overall I like how it started and for those saddened by the death of the hollow, don't worry he's not gone just be patient till I reveal what has become of him though I'm sure you can guess. No Ichigo doesn't have access to his hollow powers already, geez that would be boring if he did.

Will start working on the next chapter once this is up, I have the general outline for what I want to do up to the end of the Soul Society Arc just need to flesh out the ideas.

And now for the fun part. Powers Ichigo used during this chapter.

He is a sharpshooter. The guns used, the silver one being the .454 Casull and the black one being the Jackal. The explanation of their use is in the next chapter.

Also he has minor control of the weather, it only extends so far as darkening the immediate area he is in. It's classed as an illusion so he doesn't go around causing darkness wherever he goes.

So let me know what you think, love, hate, or just "_meh I could've done better_".


	2. Chapter 2: The Master and His Fledgling

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

Welcome, welcome one and all; I have something wonderful to show you all. Not really but read it anyway.

A special thanks for those who reviewed and to all those who read the first chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

And now on with the show.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard"**

Chapter 2: The Master and His Fledgling

Ichigo woke up gazing at the familiar surroundings of the Urahara shop. Looking around he saw that his pistols, boots, sunglasses, fedora, suit jacket, coat and cravat had been hung on a chair next to him. Standing up to examine himself further revealed that not only had his height increased but the muscles in his arms, legs and torso had become more defined. Gone was any lingering baby fat replaced with a look that spoke of a quiet yet undeniable power.

"**It is good to see you awake young master" **Alucard spoke from within his mind.

Examining his new eye colour he replied, "And a good morning to you to Alucard, has anything happened while I rested?" He began to dress himself not thinking it strange that he knew exactly how to tie such an elegant knot with his cravat. He placed the Casull and Jackal in their matching hip holsters.

"**Nothing of interest young master. Although if I may have a word with you within to discuss the changes to you, of which you are undoubtedly curious about." **Ichigo felt his presence withdraw somewhat as he finished speaking.

Sitting down in the chair with his legs crossed he locked his fingers together as he willed himself to enter his inner world.

"**Excellently done young master, I had expected to have to drag you in here, but it seems you have quickly discovered how to enter and leave this place."**

Looking around he found Alucard seated in a high backed chair at the end of a long Victorian style dinner table. Seating himself opposite him Ichigo smirked, "And the subtle nudges you provided were not your idea I presume."

Alucard smiled with a slight bit of insanity glinting within his eyes, **"But of course young master, I don't plan on making your life easy. That does not mean I plan on making it harder either."**

Ichigo scowled, "Enough with the 'young master' nonsense, why can't you call me by my given name?" He tilted his hat down slightly enjoying the feeling it gave him, perhaps this was why Kisuke was fond of his own.

"**Forgive me young master for I would if only I could hold back my laughter at calling you Strawberry of which due to my release makes you seem even more like one now" **Alucard's lips twitched showing he was indeed struggling not to laugh at his own master.

Ichigo looked up with a smirk of his own now, "If that's how you're going to play since you are 'The Bird of Hermes' what would you say to being called Tweety or Polly or any other pet names for birds".

If it was even possible Alucard cracked and even wider grin showing even more deadly fangs, **"If it came to that young master, I fear we may come to blows with one another. Not that I wouldn't like to spar with you, it just is rather tiresome so early in the day. But of course we are here for another matter and that is to discuss the changes to your body and attire. The height and physique are a result of our release, which is not to say that they will disappear if you ever decide to seal me but the result of harmony being achieved between you and I."**

"It's not like I want to change back into the shihakusho, its strange since these clothes feel even more comfortable and free flowing than the robes were." He shrugged his shoulders just feeling how the clothes seemed to mould and flow over his body.

"**Ah yes that would be due to the fact that they are like me part of your soul. They grow and flow just like you, like living armour if you will. It is designed to assist you in countering anyone who attempts to come at you with a sword which as you know almost every single soul reaper alive possesses. There is however a limit, just as your sword can be broken apart by a stronger blade so too can your coat be cut through."**

Looking at the coat, Ichigo couldn't possibly fathom how such a thing would stop a sword from cutting him. Upon closer inspection though he could feel a slight pull on his power being sent into each of his garments. Thinking for a second the only conclusion that he could come up with was that his reiatsu was being used to reinforce his clothing similar to how Kisuke said that a zanpakuto has reiatsu stuffed into it increasing its potential and power.

"That's all well and good then, am I to assume that the pistols are my main form of attack for my release," and pulled out his twin pistols from their hip them he noted that the .454 Casull was slimmer than its companion the Jackal, who of course weighed almost twice as much.

"**Ah my twin terrors, tell me do you remember anything about the kido spells young Rukia used while here, more specifically the hado spells. **Ichigo nodded his head positively.** "Just as a soul reaper focuses there reiatsu through their hands and by means of an incantation, they are able to fire said attack. The Casull and Jackal use much the same principle except all you need to do is force your reiatsu into them and pull the trigger, no incantation, no fuss. There is however a drawback, if you do not ration how much reiatsu you put into each attack you will find yourself quickly drained as you discovered yesterday."**

Thinking back on his fight with Kisuke yesterday Ichigo made two observations. The shot fired from the Casull was weaker than the Jackal but was faster and more precise than its counterpart, while the Jackal was more for brute force, widespread mayhem and destruction. It bothered Ichigo though that he had no idea how he would react in close quarters. Certainly the Jackal was out of the question as he may very well end up injuring himself if he was caught in the blast. And yet the Casull probably would not be able to force his opponent back for enough to create any reasonable separation.

"Is there a specific point to each weapon? From what I can gather the Casull is quicker and more precise, more for taking out key points on a person's body while the Jackal is suited more for sending pure power at the enemy. Also what should I do if my enemy is too close to use either of them, a strong defence my coat may be but as you said it will not last forever" he finished.

Alucard looked amused at his question, **"True each pistol uses your reiatsu in an alternate way. The Casull will consume a little extra to propel the bullet faster than most eyes can follow, while the Jackal amplifies the reiatsu in it exponentially. As for close quarters, well then I suppose you will have to use what has served you well enough since you were young won't you."**

Ichigo looked at him confused wondering how he could fight such an opponent.

"**Allow me to elaborate while in our current form you do not have a melee weapon, I instead enhance your current physical and mental states. We are stronger, faster and more aware than we let on. The slightest breeze can give you an indication of the direction your opponent is attacking from and you can react appropriately. Your mind itself will run through scenarios quicker to analyse the best possible way to attack and defend yourself."**

Understanding flooded through him as he realised that he had a weapon that could be used at close range, his martial arts prowess, which combined with his armoured clothing would allow him to strike and block as if his opponent was not wielding a deadly blade.

"**As such our training will be that of rigorous control and finesse. We have all the power we need; all that's left is to learn how to control it. Tell me what is it you think we need to learn?"**

Thinking back on all that he had been told about some of his new powers Ichigo began ticking off possible skills mentally. He didn't need sword skills as much as before considering it would only be useful if he found one in his environment. His pistols, while they were his greatest strength they were also his greatest weakness. An opponent that moved faster than him would be able to dodge his attacks while possibly getting in his own. And if they were in melee range he would be forced into hand-to-hand. Then it struck him like a lightning bolt from the sky, the greatest skill he needed was being able to immobilise his opponent, either through use of Casull to hit certain ligaments or the way Rukia had bound him when they first met, kido. He could skip the hado spells, but the Bakudo spells would perform well in tandem with his ranged attacks. For that he needed to be able to control his reiatsu, which now that he thought about it was what his attacks and defence were all about, control.

"Reiatsu control and Bakudo would be the most useful to learn along with, improving our current skills."

"**That is the conclusion I also reached, well done young master. Now then it is time for you to leave this place, whilst time flows through here at a much slower pace; your body has certain needs to attend to."**

Feeling his stomach growl and the need to relieve himself build, Ichigo couldn't agree more and focused his will on exiting the world. Opening his eyes revealed Kisuke to be standing by the door watching him with an inquiring look in his eyes.

"Sorry was having a discussion with Alucard on how to best continue my training." Ichigo said standing up, stretching and walking towards the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

_Alucard? Wasn't his zanpaktou's name 'The Bird of Hermes', admittedly a long name. So it's a possible nickname? Even so building a relationship that quickly with a zanpaktou spirit is quite rare. _Kisuke pondered as he walked off to let Tessai know to have breakfast ready.

XXX

As they all gathered around the low table to eat Ichigo went into what exactly he wanted to train in. "Urahara-san I think the best use of my time would be best spent learning to control my reiatsu and learning as much as I can about binding spells."

Broken out of his thoughts and by the most unexpected request he ever thought to come out of the young man's mouth all Kisuke could do was stutter, "B-b-bakudo? Are you sure Kurosaki-san, I would have thought you would want to know more offensive than defensive spells." Even Tessai seemed floored that the brash and headstrong young man sought to learn his area of expertise.

Ichigo was unfazed by their looks of surprise, "For reasons I can't fully explain myself yet I don't need more offensive abilities but greater control over my reiatsu so that I can control that which I currently have. My pistols will provide more than enough firepower as soon as I can achieve an adequate level of control over my power. As such since they are my main form of offence preventing my target from moving will allow me to finish them off that much quicker. Also if I plan on getting close to my enemy I will also need greater training in hand-to-hand.

Kisuke pondered his reasoning and could find no fault in it. Tessai was an accomplished kido master so they already had an instructor for that. The hand-to-hand though was not an issue but a minor inconvenience. Having Yoruichi train him would be ideal but she was currently training both Orihime and Sado so that would leave it to him to impart what he could to the teen. It would also provide excellent practice if he were to force Ichigo to defend himself while Kisuke used Benihime to attack.

"Very well Kurosaki-san, after breakfast we'll get started." He said with a smile relishing the thought of teaching such an unorthodox fighting style. And so the first day of training began.

XXX

The next two days passed fairly quickly with Ichigo mastering the use of Bakudo's Sai, Hainawa, Geki, and Horin. He was now progressing in learning Shitotsu Sansen and Rikujokoro. He had already shown preference in using Hainawa and Horin by using them in one hand to literally turn his opponent into a living wrecking ball and even going so far as to yank them into a fist or kick to greatly enhance the force of the blow. He did the same combined with the Casull to increase its stopping power. His reiatsu was no longer a faucet opened to full but he still couldn't completely mask his presence while in a combat situation. Kisuke remarked that it would just take practice to achieve. His ability to tap into his reserves improved greatly, allowing him to pull even more from his already deep reserves. His weakest Casull shot was a powerful Byakurai, while the Jackal's weakest was a phenomenal Sokatsui.

Ichigo noticed that his personality was slowly changing as well. Some things were small like, he started to find more comfort at night than during the day, a greater appreciation for things like an aged wine or delicacy. Others were more serious. He would continually toy with the combat dummies Kisuke had created before destroying them completely. He would often feint that he was losing against Kisuke, before turning around and fighting like a demon in disguise. He was calmer and more composed when Jinta or Kisuke teased him but was quick to return the favour ten-fold. Whether it be burying Kisuke under a pile of merchandise when he sneaked up on him or leaving Jinta with shivers running down his back from what he called the 'evil-eye'.

He also noticed that he could sense the base intentions of those around him when he walked past or was in conversation with them, whether it was desire for mischief or desire to rest. When he brought it up with Alucard, he confirmed that this was another of Ichigo's powers, a basic form of telepathy. For now all he could sense was basic intentions but with time he may be able to predict an opponent's next move.

His hand-to-hand or hakuda as Kisuke called it had progressed as well to where he was shattering medium sized boulders with ease. When it came to hand-to-sword fighting Ichigo seemed to prefer a style of grappling where he could punish his opponent for overextending himself, a fact which Kisuke was painfully aware of. He found that he enjoyed these days of mental and physical training as each day he realised that he came closer to being able to effectively rescue Rukia from her fate. It was not to last however.

On the eve of the third day after regaining his powers while enjoying his night-time stroll he felt the presence of a hollow. Relishing the chance to test his new found talent out he sped towards it. On the way however he felt another presence near the hollow that made his blood run cold, it was Tatsuki's. Pouring on even more speed he sought to get there before it was too late.

XXX

Tatsuki was enjoying her night-time jog. The cool night air on her body made her feel more alive as she came to a stop near the river. Looking down she saw the moon's reflection in the river shining like a star in the dark of night. When she had a closer look around she realised that she was near the spot where Ichigo has lost his mother. There went her brain again, she had come on this jog to forget about the brooding strawberry but her mind just wouldn't let her. He hadn't been seen since school had closed and it was beginning to worry her.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she started to run again. She hadn't gone far before the ground in front of her cratered and she came to a complete stop. She recognised the imprints the feet left. Ever since her stay at Orihime's one night she had started to hear the howls of hideous monsters. While she was normally able to evade them due to them being some distance away this one seemed to have appeared right in front of her. Looking up she could make out the outline of a figure approximately 12 feet tall and slightly hunched over. Then all she felt was pain as she was thrown back into the hard ground.

XXX

The scene that Ichigo arrived upon was similar to one in his nightmares, Tatsuki was sprawled out on the ground and a large pig faced hollow stood over her. It reached over to grab and in an instant he was in front of it blocking its path to her with his hand.

"And just who the hell are you to interrupt my meal, huh? Speak up pretty boy unless you want me to crush you right now."

Ichigo didn't even look back at him as he tried to make sure that Tatsuki was okay. Growing annoyed the hollow reeled its fist back and launched it at him. He merely held out his hand to grab said fist and twisted, breaking it. The hollow howled in rage and tried to kick him but was sent flying as Ichigo reversed its momentum and tossed it down towards the river.

Crouching over her he breathed a sigh of relief as her injuries were minor, just some cracked ribs and bruises. Sudden movement behind him caused him to grab her and dodge to the right. It wasn't enough as the steel pole the hollow had thrown grazed both him and Tatsuki, but caused a deep cut to the side of her while his armour deflected it. She grimaced in pain and opened her eyes to look into Ichigo's wide blood red ones.

"I-Ichigo…" she said before passing out from the pain again.

His hands began to visibly shake as she said his name, turning to face his opponent again his eyes showed nothing but rage. The hollow stiffened and took a step back wondering perhaps had he pushed his opponent too far. Before he could move much further a voice was heard.

"_Bakudo no. 4, Hainawa." _A yellow rope appeared and wrapped around his torso that seemed to come from the red clothed teen. "God have mercy on your soul hollow for I shall have none." Ichigo said as he yanked on the rope and slammed the hollow into the ground. Before the hollow could recover it was yanked towards him and he unleashed a powerful knee to its face. Dazed and staggering, it couldn't evade him as he leapt to its back grabbed its right arm, braced himself and pulled with all his strength. The hollow let loose a high pitched scream as its arm was ripped off its body. Shortly after its left followed.

Reaching for the rope again Ichigo wrapped it around the hollows neck and pulled. The hollow now flailing about in pain could only drop to its knee's as it felt the breath being crushed out of it. The last sight it saw was the teen with his fist pulled back before heading between its eyes. The punch impacted and tore through the mask and the flesh below. As the hollow disintegrated Ichigo released the breath he had not realised that he was holding in.

Rushing back to Tatsuki's side he hoped it wasn't too late to save her. The pool of blood had grown to soak almost her entire body; her breathing was shallow and laboured. As he knelt down beside her she opened her eyes as he reached to cradle her face.

"Heh, figures…you'd be…the one to…be at my side when I die…strawberry." Her eyes acquired a far off look, "You know…it's not nearly as painful as I thought it would be." She reached up to cup his cheek and smiled slightly, "So how long have you been killing those…monsters."

"It's kind of a long story," he said as he took her hand into his. "When you live through this I'll tell you all about it."

"Spare me please stupid, we both know I've lost too much blood to make it." She attempted to pull herself up, but couldn't until Ichigo helped her into a sitting position.

_No, it can't end like this. I won't allow it to end for like this. There has to be something I can do. _

"**Will you risk it all to save her life young master?" **Ichigo looked up and saw Alucard before him. Looking around he saw that time seemed to have yet again come to a halt. **"We have the ability to save her but are you willing to do that since it involves her becoming something like us. She will be a fledgling to you, bound in mind, body and soul until the end. She will live the life that you have tried so hard to protect others from facing. Can you accept that?" **

He looked back down at Tatsuki in his arms. "If she is willing then we shall save her, what would I have to do?"

"**I truly hoped such a situation would never arise, but fate seems to enjoy toying with you. It is a simple process, I will grant you my teeth and with them you need to bite down on her neck and infuse her with your own reiatsu. I will take care of it from there."**

A look of shock flashed over Ichigo's eyes, "What are we that we can do that? What you've described sounds like something a vampire would do."

"**That young master is a tale for another time. Hurry now the clock is ticking."**

As time resumed Ichigo bent low over Tatsuki, "I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to do it, I can save you. It will mean however that you and I will stay together forever body, mind and soul. I offer this to you because I could not stand to live without you." His voice dropped to a whisper as he said this, "I love you Tatsuki Arisawa, would you please live for me?"

Her shock was understandable in his eyes as she took in all that he said. She indicated for him to move in closer and as he bent closer to her, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss that sent electricity arcing through their bodies.

"Can I take that as a yes," he said as they separated. She nodded to him lacking the strength to even speak. "You may want to look away from this." He said as he felt his teeth elongate and sharpen. She smiled lightly and refused. Bending over her neck his teeth lightly grazed her pale skin before sinking into her. He then proceeded to channel his reiatsu through his teeth. It was unavoidable that her blood would wash down his throat and he found that it energised him slightly.

"**It is done master, carry her back to the Urahara shop and rest. By morning all will be well." **

Releasing his hold on her neck he felt his teeth retract. Instinct led him to lick her wounds which lead to them sealing. Picking her up he carried her bridal style as gently as possible back to the shop and an unknown future, one they would both share.

XXX

And that's a wrap for chapter 2; I underestimated the length of the explanations and the like. It makes sense, to me at least, that binding the opponent is probably the easiest way to win. Case in point Renji vs. Byakuya for example. The exact strengths of the reiatsu bullets will increase as Ichigo's power increases. Just as kido goes from 1-99. The hakuda style I like and was kind of disappointed that it was dropped the minute he got a sword especially since it was how he fought since the age of four if I remember correctly.

So yeah it's a very vampire like thing to turn her, but here's the thing it only affects their spirit form. No they don't need to drink blood to sustain themselves. No their fangs are not visible unless it's wanted, more on that next chapter.

So again like, love, hate or meh. Let me know please.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth about our Soul

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

And so we have come to the third chapter. Good to know that people are enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

And now on with the show.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

The Truth about our Soul.

As Ichigo carried Tatsuki back to the Urahara shop, after their slight detour, unbidden memories were flowing through his mind. The first time he and Tatsuki sparred in the dojo, his first and last victory over her, watching as Orihime looked longingly at him during class. Tatsuki trying to protect Orihime from her fellow students as they behaved like zombies and finally a much younger Ichigo with a smile on his face that he lost once his mother died. _At first I thought that these were my memories, but some didn't have me in them at all, or they were all happening from a perspective other than my own, namely Tatsuki's._

"**You are correct young master; they are in fact her memories. I must ask that you hold onto any questions until we are back at the shop, as the explanation will be a lengthy one."**

Ichigo nodded his acceptance and continued, careful not to jostle her too much. Looking down at her, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so vulnerable. She had his coat in a tight grip as if afraid he would disappear on her. _Not any more Tats, not any more._

Arriving at the shop he started towards his room, but was interrupted by Kisuke walking out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand.

"Ah welcome back Kuro…saki," he paused as he saw Tatsuki being carried by Ichigo. "Um Kurosaki-san what happened tonight exactly?" he said with a smile while waving his fan in front of his face.

"I don't quite have all the details yet Urahara-san, so I'm afraid that you will have to wait till morning to get the answers you want. Could you please ask Tessai-san to come check her over please? I did what I could but I may have missed something." Without waiting for an answer he carried her into his room and lay her down on his futon.

_Well I told Tessai that this would be an interesting week and it seems that I wasn't wrong. Although whether this spurs him on or makes him retreat is beyond me. _Kisuke ambled off in search of his assistant.

After trying and failing to remove her grip from his overcoat Ichigo shrugged it off and covered her with it, noting the slight smile as she drew it closer around her. Sitting down with his legs crossed again, he prepared to enter his inner world and make some sense of the night's events. When he opened his eyes he saw Alucard walking at a sedate pace down one of the pathways and hurried over to join him.

"**Welcome back young master, I trust your young charge is comfortable. One should never leave a lady alone in bed if she isn't." **He said with a smirk as he continued to walk.

Blushing slightly Ichigo muttered, "Pervert, now what can you tell me of what happened tonight? It's beginning to eat away at me."

"**Of that I very much doubt young master, but of course you shall have your answers. First a history lesson, zanpakuto come in many shapes, sizes and abilities. There are ranged, melee and elemental types. Zanpakuto like me form a rare type in the world, the darkness type. We are few and far between showing up every few centuries or so. We are often more powerful than any other of our time, but those who wield us often give into the temptation that such power brings. The reason why you have those memories of young Lady Tatsuki is that you consumed her reiatsu, adding it to your own, by partaking in her blood. It is the most common trait that darkness zanpakuto have. The majority of our wielders have always fallen to the lure of such power and have as such been hunted down and killed by those uncorrupted wielders. To consume the reiatsu of another other than in small amounts drives one's mind to insanity as one can no longer discern their own memories from another's. Do you now understand why I did not want you to know this? Until I was truly sure that you wouldn't fall prey to sure temptation I had to restrict such knowledge from you."**

Thinking of all the possible ways that one could rule over others' lives, the ease with which people could be blackmailed and even now how he had seen into Tatsuki's memories without her knowing it slightly disturbed him.

"I see, so the vampires of ancient lore are those corrupt soul reapers that gave into temptation? That still doesn't explain what we did to her though."

"**Yes they were and it was necessary that you knew of our history and the consequences of corruption. As to what we did to her though, while you made a connection between her soul and yours I infused her with a portion of myself. She will become something akin to what you are now. She will possess superhuman abilities much like yourself and any other powers she will have to discover on her own. She is not a soul reaper like you rather a spiritually aware human much like Lady Orihime or Masters Uryu and Chad. She however has gained a separate soul form much like you. I will say no more for now young master as it is time to retire. Tonight's activities have taken quite the mental toll on you I'm afraid."**

Nodding his head slightly Ichigo made to leave, but turned around and looked Alucard in the eye. "Do not think for one minute that I regret having you or these powers Alucard. I understand the danger of them, but the gift you have given me in being able to keep my promise is more than worth it in my mind. Remember that I would do it all again and do not hold yourself accountable." With that he disappeared from the world.

"**And you continue to amaze and make me proud my master." **Alucard said with a smile that served to make him seem insane.

Opening his eyes to the real world again, he saw that another futon had been laid out next to Tatsuki, who still had a death grip on his overcoat but was bandaged in certain places. Divesting himself of his bulkier garments, he lay down and let sleep take hold of him.

XXX

Tatsuki awoke to find that she was holding a strange red overcoat. Looking around she also noticed she was in an unfamiliar room. As she tried to remember the events of last night, her eyes drifted to rest upon the still of form of Ichigo lying on top of the covers of his futon. It all came rushing back to her then, the monster, Ichigo cradling her body, the offer and their kiss. Looking down at herself she noted the bandages and stood up to stretch herself. Feeling no discomfort from said actions she began to strip them off her stomach and arms and saw that there were no remnants of her injuries from last night. Looking at her watch she noted that it was only 4am, even for her, a morning person it was still too early to wake up. Hesitating for a second she gathered the overcoat again, noting it smelled of cinnamon and strawberries, chuckled to herself and curled up next to Ichigo, who unconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist.

XXX

As Kisuke walked toward the guest room to rouse the sleeping teens, he found it odd that he of all people had to wake up others from oversleeping. Opening the door slightly he chuckled as he say the pair wrapped in their embrace with only the overcoat to cover them both. Reaching into his pocket for an air-horn, he held it near the sleeping pair's ears. Before he could do so much as push the button though his hand was caught in a vice-like grip.

"Continue with your current actions Urahara and I will not be liable for any missing fingers you suffer," said Ichigo as he looked up with his blood red eyes shining with malevolence that promised he would follow through with his threat.

"Ah, o-okay just its past time for you to be up and about. We have much to discuss and there is still training to do today," Kisuke said as he backed away shaking his hand trying to get some feeling back into it.

Nodding that he heard Ichigo carefully extracted himself as he rose to go to the bathroom, "We'll be there shortly, I suggest you leave as she tends to be more violent than me when people disturb her sleep." Both exited the room quietly unwilling to test the patience of the sleeping dragoness.

Tatsuki woke up a few minutes later after noticing the warm weight next to her had disappeared. Looking around she heard the sound a shower running in the room adjacent to hers and relaxed. As she stood up the water shut off and the door opened a minute later, revealing Ichigo with his shirt unbuttoned and standing in his suit pants. What struck her though was that his muscles were more like those of an older martial artist than a high school student. Looking in his eyes she was hypnotised as they were revealed to be blood red something she failed to notice last night. Ichigo was having trouble controlling his thoughts as her ripped clothes didn't leave much to the imagination, looking at her face he saw her own eyes had acquired his own blood red colouring. Ichigo recovered first saying, "Shower's all yours, after that we'll grab breakfast and talk." He walked over to the rest of his clothes and began to get dressed. Nodding she entered the bathroom and spied a pile of clothing her size laid out to replace her torn clothing. On closer inspection she realised it was a pair of shorts, t-shirt and underwear from her own room, how they had gone about acquiring about it was beyond her, but she would ask about that later, or never.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later they were gathered around the breakfast table, Ichigo and Tatsuki seated next to each other and eating in silence. As they finished Kisuke broached the subject that everyone was dying to know.

"Now Kurosaki-san perhaps you can tell us why Arisawa-san here was in the state she was in last night went you brought her back and how you healed her. Whilst we could do no more than apply some disinfectant to her rapidly sealing cuts and tape up her ribs it seems as if she's recovered far quicker than a human should be able to."

Feeling their eyes upon him he proceeded to relay to them the events of last night and what Alucard had told him once they got back, he did however withhold the piece about him gaining her memories.

"Urahara-san I would like for her to train with us, while she may not be a soul reaper she will have abilities similar to my own that need to be controlled. I am curious myself about the extent of her abilities." He reached over and gave her hand a slight squeeze and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I don't suppose I have a choice now do I Kurosaki-san, just as you said she possesses enough reiatsu to cause hollows to continue to attack her and if what you said is true, then having her train together with you is the best option. Let's head down into the basement and get started."

As Ichigo started to follow him, Tatsuki grabbed his hand. "We'll be there in a minute Urahara-san; I just want a quick word with Ichigo." She said waving him off. Dragging him back to their room, her voice dropped to a whisper, "Ichigo the clothes laid out in the bathroom this morning, where did they come from?" She watched as he seemed to fidget under her piercing gaze.

"Well I uh kind of stopped by your room on our way back last night, don't worry your parents didn't see us. I have the ability to phase through walls and the like so I went inside." He was unprepared for the hit to the back of his head that knocked his hat off and caused his sunglasses to fall to the bridge of his nose.

"YOU PERVERT, WHO SAID YOU COULD GO RUMMAGING THROUGH MY CLOSET!" She screamed at him.

"Hey, hey there was no other option. You were knocked out and it's not like I could go wake your mother to do it."

"Well just don't do it again," she said as she stomped off.

Hearing a chuckling coming from within his mind, Ichigo frowned raising an eyebrow at Alucard's mirth.

"**Sorry young master, but to see you man-handled by your own fledgling is far too amusing."**

His scowl only grew as he could mentally see Alucard rolling on the ground clutching his chest in laughter and he stalked off after everyone.

XXX

"Alright Arisawa-san just stand still while we get your soul form out." Kisuke said walking toward her.

Confused she didn't see the end of his cane coming toward her head forcing her soul out. Looking down she beheld her body just lying there unmoving. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Please try and keep it down Tatsuki, you're giving me a headache." Whirling around, she found herself face to face with Ichigo.

"Well sorry if I'm not used to seeing my LIFELESS body just lying around." She said with a pout.

"Well if that's what your soul form looks like forgive me if I say that I wouldn't mind seeing you dressed like that permanently."

Looking down at herself she couldn't stop her face from going red. She was wearing a black full-length overcoat much like Ichigo's, a red frilly blouse, black cravat, black mini-skirt and black riding boots. Hanging from one of the coats pockets was a pair of purple sunglasses. Putting them on she completed the look which lead to Ichigo giving a low whistle of appreciation, Kisuke hiding behind his fan and Tessai appearing indifferent. Ururu was however assisting Jinta who had fainted.

"Well now enough of that, let's get started" said Kisuke with a snap of is fan.

XXX

Over the next few days a training schedule was quickly established, by day Ichigo trained with Tessai mastering the remaining binding spells he needed like Sajo Sabaku, Hyapporankan and Gochutekkan. With his favourite being Sajo Sabaku for its similarity but increased power to Hainawa, he needed little else for now. His training with Kisuke focused on fighting under pressure using his pistols to keep him at bay. While Ichigo learnt kido, Kisuke taught Tatsuki more refined forms of hakuda. They would also practice with Ichigo and Tatsuki attacking Kisuke together or the pair of Kisuke and Tessai. Kisuke knew that building such a partnership would help them greatly to overcome foes that would, individually prove too great for them to defeat. He did not anticipate just how quickly they would form such a bond. It was later revealed that due to their bond a mental connection was created that allowed them to talk with one another mentally, thus not revealing their plans to their opponent until it was too late.

By night when Kisuke and Tessai retired, Ichigo and Tatsuki would spar with each other and push each other to their limit before retiring a few hours before dawn. They discovered that while she was just as strong as Kisuke or Tessai when she forced her reiatsu into her fists, she was still a long way from Ichigo who was now shattering some of the smaller mountains with his strength.

By the end of the week as they prepared to return home Ichigo asked if they could return every now and then as the environment outside the basement wouldn't be able to withstand the force of their sparring. Returning to collect his body it occurred to him that he had no idea how it would take to his change.

"Urahara-san there shouldn't be any problem with me returning to my body right?"

Looking up from his work Kisuke thought about it for a second. "Other than expanding to match your current form, no I don't expect it to reject you."

With a sigh of relief Ichigo entered his body and grunted as he felt his body reshape itself to match his spirit form. As it finished he found that his shirt was strangling him. Tossing it off, he noticed Tatsuki staring at him. "You know if you wanted to, you could just take a picture" he said with a smirk on his face.

Not missing a beat she replied, "No thanks just filing away some images mentally for later." She finished with a smile.

"Oh yes very amusing, don't suppose you would like to accompany me on a shopping trip since I will need someone other than a drooling shop assistant's opinion." He said sarcastically.

"So you'd prefer my drooling opinion?" she quipped.

"Better my girlfriend than a stranger, don't you think?"

Blushing at him admitting to their relationship, she muttered, "Sorry as much as I would like more mental images, I need to go talk to Orihime."

Noticing the distress in her voice, he understood why. He knew of her support for Orihime's infatuation with him, but now that he was with her, knew she didn't know how to break it to her friend. "Suki-chan I'll come with you for that, you shouldn't have to face it alone."

She looked at her feet and nodded, not questioning how he knew what she was going to do, since they had been sharing emotions and thoughts constantly through their link since they discovered it.

XXX

Hours later they were heading back to Ichigo's house to drop off the results of their labour. Ichigo had adopted to carry on with the more formal dress purchasing several collared shirts and pants along with black combat boots to go with them. They had forgone the overcoat and hat since none of the shops had one that felt right to him. So here he was walking home wearing black pants, a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the top button undone, black boots and blue shades completing his look. Tatsuki didn't get much other than a pair of purple shades, several new blouses and matching skirts. When Ichigo noticed the skirts she merely said that she may as well get used to them now since that's how her spirit form would be dressed.

"I'm home" he said opening the front door.

"Onii-chan" Yuzu squealed as she ran to hug him. Considering that she hadn't seen him for days he just smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin," he said looking over at the other twin sitting on the couch watching football.

"Told you he'd be okay Yuzu," Karin said before turning around and taking in his new appearance. "Although I wasn't expecting him to have changed so much." Taking in his new clothes, height and eye colour she shrugged it off and just thought it suited him before turning back to the TV.

Yuzu was less interested in the changes, as they suited him and more interested in Tatsuki who she now saw was standing behind him.

"Ah Tatsuki-chan sorry for not greeting you sooner," she said running over to give her a hug too.

Ruffling the little girl's hair she smiled. "It's okay Yuzu; I know you guys were missing this strawberry the last few days."

Ichigo's eye twitched and he cracked a grin that promised her torture the minute they were alone. Reaching up he grabbed hold of his father's foot an inch away from colliding with his face. "Hey dad," he said before tossing said man into a wall.

"You have done well my son." He said before passing out.

"We're just going to drop this stuff off before going out." Ichigo said heading for the stairs.

"But Onii-chan have you forgotten what tonight is?" Yuzu said.

Puzzled Ichigo looked to Tatsuki for help, who just shrugged. Turning back to Yuzu he shook his head.

"It's the fireworks show, dad got tickets weeks ago." She said disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Ah, okay then. Tatsuki and I'll get ready in my room and be down when we're ready to leave." Not noticing the stunned looks on his family's faces he continued up the stairs and into his room with Tatsuki following him. As the door clicked Yuzu and Isshin were at the door glasses in hand. Karin chewed on her lip knowing that they had gone up together in the past, but now getting the feeling that there was something more going on.

XXX

Closing the door behind her, Tatsuki saw Ichigo clearing his closet of clothes that would no longer fit him. Sitting on his bed she broached the subject that was worrying her. "You know that most of our friends will be there tonight right?"

Without pausing in putting his new clothing away he replied, "Yeah, but there's nothing to worry about. Don't worry Tatsuki; I'll be there with you when we tell everyone. I'll pick up the pieces and put them back together so you don't have to." His packing finished he walked back to his bed and embraced her. "Know this, no matter what; you are not alone. We will get through this together." He finished placing a kiss to her forehead. Wrapping her arms around him she succumbed to the warmth of his body. Gently he guided them both down onto the bed. "Rest now Tats, we have time before we need to get ready."

Outside the door three pairs of eyes bugged out as Ichigo finished his declaration. Notably it was the loud idiot that was first to recover. "Oh Masaki, our son has finally got himself a woman. We're one step closer to grandchildren." He shouted while jumping down. Surprisingly it was both twins that then kicked him shouting for him to keep quiet, Karin because she would when Ichigo wasn't around, while Yuzu did it so he wouldn't disturb their brother who seemed to find the smile he lost, if his voice was any indication.

XXX

That evening the Kurosaki clan and Tatsuki walked towards the river with Isshin, Yuzu and Karin wearing their kimonos and Ichigo and Tatsuki in more clothes of their new style. Yuzu was gushing when she noticed Ichigo and Tatsuki holding hands as they made their way there, Karin was indifferent, but radiated her approval and Isshin was silenced with a glare from his three children when he started to open his mouth.

As they reached the river their school friends came into view. Quickly letting go of his hand Tatsuki walked off in search of Orihime while Ichigo walked off to greet Chad. As everyone disappeared to get to the seats Isshin booked, Tatsuki returned with Orihime in hand.

'_Do you want me to be with you when you tell her?' _Ichigo asked through their mental link.

'_No, this is something I have to do myself.' _She said looking back to Orihime. She felt his presence withdraw but not fully remove from her.

_There really is no easy way to say this. _She thought with a sigh.

Seeing her friend slightly distressed Orihime spoke up, "Tatsuki-chan is something wrong?"

Looking into her friends face she started her tale of what happened the night Ichigo turned her. As she finished she looked into her friends face for anything, expecting shock, outrage and betrayal. She was met with a smiling face and hug.

"It's okay Tatsuki-chan, you've known him far longer than I have and if you're what he wants then how can I stand in your way. You've always sacrificed your needs for mine. It's the least I could do for you."

Relief coursed through her system and across their mental link as she hugged back. Smirking to himself Ichigo walked over to them. Breaking apart Orihime looked at him with a smile, "Keep her safe Kurosaki-kun, I don't know what I'd do if she was gone." She walked off to grab a seat giving the two some privacy.

Looking up at the bright moon above them Ichigo deepened the mental link sending wave after wave of assurance to her. _'Told you that everything would work out in the end Tats, one just needs to keep moving forward with no regrets.'_

Walking up next to him she watched as the first set of fireworks exploded in the sky. _'This time, then again who knows how else it could've gone. It's nice to know I haven't lost her over this. _Leaning her head into his chest they stood like two silent sentinels in the night.

XXX

And that's chapter 3 done.

I'm trying to find a length I like at the moment so expect chapters to be around this length or shorter.

My apologies to those who wanted more action and to those who wanted more fluffiness here you go.

Now that the training, history and friends and family reactions are out of the way next chapter brings out the break-in to Soul Society. Teaser for it Jidanbo goes flying and Yoruichi is 'played with'.

Like, love, hate or meh. Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4: Off limits, what's that?

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

The fun is finally about to begin, personally I was looking forward to this just because we're one step closer to the insanity that will be the captain's battles. Still some work to do before we reach that happy point, but its coming rest assured.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

Allow me to raise the curtain on another chapter.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

XXX

Chapter 4: What do you mean the Seireitei is off limits?

The week while the group waited for the senkaimon to be prepared was rather normal all things considered. Other than say Isshin learning not to wake Ichigo as he usually did when Tatsuki slept over. The sight of a petrified Isshin trying to claw his way out of Ichigo's room to escape the raging dragoness was still inscribed in the Kurosaki household's memory. Especially when he turned up at the breakfast table later covered from head to foot in bandages and avoiding the eyes of a smirking dragoness. Ichigo for once was glad that he could sleep in or be woken up normally for once.

When they revealed their relationship to Tatsuki's parents, they took it surprisingly well since they remembered the smiling boy Ichigo was and could see the hint of said boy in his eyes They were slightly shocked at the change to Tatsuki's eyes, but that was completely forgotten as they saw her new attire. Tatsuki counted herself lucky she could still breathe after her mother's bone crushing embrace at her embracing her femininity. They were slightly worried when Ichigo started staying over, but after nothing happened the first night they warmed to the idea.

As to be expected, the pair didn't stop their training for one week. By day they used Kisuke's training grounds and by night they patrolled the town for hollows and building's marked for demolition to use for practice. They were however running out of such spaces and had to go further and further afield for them. It was with great relief then that the night of the rescue mission finally arrived. Lying in Ichigo's room with the window open, Tatsuki unconsciously traced the muscles of Ichigo's torso while he ran his hand through her hair.

Catching a faint movement out of the corner of his eye Ichigo bolted up to catch the ball that bore Kisuke's face on it.

'_Damn Urahara and his love for theatrics, this would've created one hell of a mess.' _Ichigo sighed as he hefted the ball noting the sloshing sound it made.

'_Well you know what they say about turnabout being fair-play.' _Tatsuki chipped in with a smirk.

Ichigo's grin grew wider as he followed her line of thoughts. Getting ready they both descended the stairs silently; their enhanced hearing and vision meaning they needed no lights to guide them. As they exited Ichigo looked up as he felt his old man coming toward him with a kick. Sidestepping the crazy fool, he grabbed him and threw him back into a wall. "Its 2am old man couldn't you pick a better time to say goodbye to us?" he sighed.

"Well done my son, I have nothing left to teach you." Isshin ground out as he fell head first to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah that's what you always say when you get your ass handed back to you," muttered Tatsuki, "Couldn't you for once say goodbye like a normal person."

"Oh both my son and future daughter-in-law are so mean to me, what am I to do Masaki," he wailed as he tried to run into the house to the poster.

"Shut up old man, before you wake up the entire neighbourhood with your antics," Ichigo said grabbing him in a head-lock, "look what is it you want to say since you're clearly not here just to get all sentimental about us going away."

"Ah yes, I have prepared two good luck charms for your trip," he said with glee. Before either Ichigo or Tatsuki could react he had thrust the charms into their hands. "Now Ichigo your mother gave me that charm, so you best not lose it or I may be forced to shave my beard."

Opening his senses to the charm, Ichigo detected some reiatsu in it; its purpose though was unclear at the moment. "So when are you going to tell me how you know so much about reiatsu and infusing objects with it dad," he said looking up at the old man. "Never mind for now, thanks for the charms, but we're late. We'll talk once I get back from the Soul Society." They stalked off into the night the charms tucked safely in their pockets.

"Stay safe my son," Isshin said as he walked back into the house.

XXX

Arriving first at the shop the pair descended the ladder to the basement to 'greet' Kisuke.

"Ah Kurosaki-san, Arisawa-san you're rather ear-umph." He was silenced by Ichigo tossing said ball of dye into his face where it burst covering him head to toe in red dye. "And I just had this suit cleaned to," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah well you should have thought of that when you planned to make a mess of my room now shouldn't you." Ichigo finished with an evil grin on his face. Not seeing any reason to stand around any longer, they sat down against a rock to wait until Kisuke told them it was time to go. Sensing the arrival of his friends outside the shop, he watched as Kisuke went up to bring them down.

'_We were right, they were developing their own powers to help us rescue Rukia,' _he switched to their mental link for some privacy.

Tatsuki sighed, _'I had truly hoped the power I felt in Orihime was nothing, but it seems she's determined to help no matter what. From what I can tell none of them are near our level. There is however another presence with them, its masking itself, but it is far stronger than it lets on. It's almost as strong as Urahara-san.'_

Nodding Ichigo looked towards the ladder as they started to descend, _'Yes I sense it too, wonder who it is?'_

As their friends came up to them and the reasons for their joining were told, Ichigo found the source of the strange reiatsu, a cat.

"You should have sensed the growing powers coming from your friends, now be thankful that they are accompanying you on this mission. As for who am I, my name is Yoruichi and I shall be your guide when we get there." Its introduction finished it walked off to where Kisuke was standing.

_Scratch that, it was a talking cat, _Ichigo thought.

"**You sense it do you not young master, there is more to this one than she appears." **Alucard said from within his mind.

"Yes, so I was right in assuming it was a she from the intentions and emotions coming off from her. She must have assumed that form and voice for some reason, probably to keep perverts like Urahara-san at bay," he said looking over at Kisuke with a smirk. Looking back at Tatsuki, he could feel that she had come to a similar conclusion and had to stifle his laughter at how the group seemed perplexed to their lack of a reaction to the cat.

"Now that everyone is here, it's time for certain members to get ready," Kisuke said walking up to them. Without warning he thrust his cane through both Ichigo and Tatsuki's heads to separate their soul forms. As Ichigo rose to his full height the sky darkened and the wind picked up as he released some his reiatsu on the shopkeeper.

"A little warning would be nice next Urahara," he said with a glare as his eyes seemed to glow despite the lack of light. Reining his power back in, the light returned and everyone but Tatsuki felt a shiver go down their backs.

Yoruichi was visibly shocked at the display of power. She a former captain and commander of the stealth forces, was used to being around captain level powers, but this, this brat had an aura of such malevolence that it promised any who crossed him a slow and painful death. _Kisuke when you said that the kid was interesting you failed to mention that he was this…scary._

Recovering themselves their friends now looked at his and Tatsuki's new attire confused as to their strange garb. Before they could ask any questions Kisuke directed their attention back towards him. After a lengthy explanation of the way the gate worked and a last minute pep talk with Yoruichi, they set off.

XXX

Running through the Precipice World was a dull and boring event, which quickly caused Ichigo's mind to wander. He and Tatsuki were already easily keeping pace with the others and had to hold back so as to no get separated. When Uryu's cape got caught in the walls he nearly leapt for joy as he ripped the offending garment, a crude imitation of his own in his mind and tossed the irate Quincy to Chad. Wishing for even more to happen, his was wish was granted seeing as the Cleaner appeared and gave chase. Seeing how it grew closer, he shared a look with Tatsuki before darting forward to grab Chad, while she grabbed Orihime and Yoruichi. Gripping their charges tightly they poured on the speed and left the Cleaner far behind, jumping as they reached the exit. Cue them being several feet in the air and falling rapidly. Bracing themselves they hit the ground with a thunderous crash, cracking and splintering it as it absorbed the impact of their fall. Setting everyone down the pair looked unfazed by their actions; while their friends had them mouth's open in shock or in Chad's case slightly widened eyes. Looking around Ichigo observed that the houses and such looked like those from the Edo era. What bothered him though was that nobody seemed to be around.

_Just what is it with these brats, malevolent auras, unnatural speed and strength and endurance that seems beyond supernatural. _Yoruichi thought as she narrowed her eyes at the pairs back as they walked towards the Seireitei. Shaken from her thoughts she shouted, "Hey, get back here you two. You can't just walk into the Seireitei like that!"

Stopping the pair looked back at her with an insane smile on their face. "Why Yoruichi-san, is it off limits to the public?" He turned back round and continued towards the buildings in the distance. Before he could go much further, a barrier started to descend from the sky cutting him off. Jumping back towards the others, the pair scanned the landscape, not seeing any gaps to enter. Looking back from where they came from they noticed a gate.

"And that you fools is why I wanted you to wait. Only those with reiatsu signatures stored within their databanks can enter the Seireitei without the gate crashing down upon them. For now we will retreat and come up with a plan to enter." Looking back at the two Yoruichi noticed that they had walked off to the gate again. Feeling a vein pulse in her forehead, she motioned for the others to follow.

As Ichigo and Tatsuki approached the gate they were met with a giant of a man wearing a variation of the soul reaper shihakusho, an armoured plate over his left shoulder leading to his upper arm. He wore a red hat with tassels on the sides and had a long black pony-tail. All in all Ichigo had to restrain a smile at the challenge before him.

"Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, guardian of the west gate into Seireitei. In the 300 years he has manned the west gate no intruder has ever entered. Now really would be the best time to retreat." Yoruichi said, she was however disobeyed yet again as Ichigo continued to walk forward chuckling as he took slow measured steps.

"Well now puny little man, it has been quite some time since anyone dared to try and make it past me." Jidanbo said staring down at Ichigo. "What's more you are clad in strange clothes, tell me what is your business in the Seireitei?"

"My business is my own gatekeeper; would I be correct in assuming that if I defeat you, we will be allowed to pass through?" Ichigo said the sunlight glinting off his shades.

Jidanbo tilted his head and laughed. "You are very funny little man; if you were indeed able to defeat me I will open a gate. Looking at you though I very much doubt someone as scrawny as you will put up much of a challenge, you don't even seem to have a zanpakuto."

Uncharacteristic anger bubbled within Ichigo as Jidanbo looked down upon him both physically and ability-wise. "I assure you I will provide a more than adequate challenge."

Chad, Orihime and Uryu rushed to help Ichigo, but were stopped when Tatsuki appeared in front of them with her hand raised halting them. "Now would not be a good time to interfere with him. You'll only end up getting in his way. Just sit back and watch for now."

Looking from Ichigo to Tatsuki they nodded and stepped back. Yoruichi wondered just how powerful Ichigo was if Tatsuki was worried about the others getting caught in the crossfire.

"It was nice to meet you funny man," Jidanbo said drawing an axe from within his robe. "But this is the end of the line for you!" he said as he swung his axe down upon Ichigo.

The dust cloud from the impact blocked everyone's sight of Ichigo. Jidanbo himself thought that he had crushed him to dust. Then without warning laughter was heard. As the dust cleared, it revealed Ichigo holding back the giant axe with a single hand.

"I'll make this very clear Jidanbo, the only reason you're still breathing is because I can see that you are a kind and honest man. Know this though, belittle your opponents due to their size and you may bite off more than you can handle. _Bakudo no. 63 Sajo Sabaku," _Ichigo said as chains burst from his hand and wrapped around Jidanbo's neck. Pulling on the chain brought Jidanbo's head flying toward Ichigo who was waiting with his fist cocked back. Ichigo connected with an uppercut that sent Jidanbo flying back into the gate with enough force to cause the ground to shudder and the wood creak. Dazed but still conscious, Jidanbo pulled a second axe from his robe and charged at Ichigo. Before he crossed the halfway mark between them, Ichigo pulled out the Jackal from his side, took aim and fired twice. The reiatsu bullets flew with all the force of a Sokatsui and hit the axes shattering them and forcing Jidanbo back yet again. Burned and bloodied Jidanbo looked at his opponent and shivered as his eyes remained impassive and his arm outstretched with the Jackal smoking and still at the ready.

"Last chance Jidanbo; you may not survive the next attack." Ichigo said with a grin.

Without warning Jidanbo burst into tears, "A-ah you're right, I lost sight of what it meant to fight with honour and yet here you, the clear victor, still offer me the chance to live. I'm not worthy to hold my position of gatekeeper," he said continuing to bawl his eyes out.

Shocked was an understatement when it came to the reactions of the group. Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts and proceeded over to where Tatsuki and Orihime were trying to comfort him.

"**Master…I…he…" **Ichigo could tell that his zanpakuto spirit was just as floored as he was. **"I was trying to classify whether he was a man, monster or dog. Now all I see is a puppy that's hung its head in shame. At 30 feet and weighing close to a ton, a large puppy, but a puppy nonetheless."**

Ichigo tried not to laugh at his spirit's description of Jidanbo and couldn't help but agree. He concentrated on the feelings around him and wasn't surprised that most were of shock and fear. It seemed that while the area appeared deserted the townsfolk were just in hiding. From Yoruichi though he felt suspicion, he'd probably have to placate her later. Finally reaching everyone Jidanbo told them he would open the gate. Taking his stance and bracing himself, he hooked his arms underneath the gate and heaved, lifting it to well above his own height. It was then that Ichigo felt absolute and total fear come off Jidanbo at whatever was behind the gate. Looking past him Ichigo saw an average sized man with light purple hair and a fox-like smile walking towards them. The next thing he knew Jidanbo's left arm had been severed causing his right arm to buckle under the pressure of the gate. He sunk to his knees with the gate supported by his shoulders and right hand.

"Now, now Jidanbo, why'd you go an open the gate?" the unnamed man said with a creepy smile on his face.

"They defeated me in combat, so I should open the gate. Its only right for a gatekeeper to give them entrance." Jidanbo said under the strain of holding the gate and the pain of his missing limb.

"That's what you don't get; a gatekeeper that's defeated doesn't open the gate. They die." He said with a smirk.

Ichigo felt his rage return ten-fold as he watched this man.

"**He doesn't deserve to be called a man master, those who attack others that clearly cannot defend themselves are nothing but rabid dogs to be put down," **came Alucard's voice. The hate and rage that Ichigo felt from his zanpakuto, served to only fuel his rage and bloodlust.

Before he could act on it though, he felt an even greater rage arise from Tatsuki and saw her speed off to engage the man.

"Tatsuki no!" came the scream from Yoruichi. "That's the Captain of the Third Division, Gin Ichimaru. This guys in a completely different league to Jidanbo."

Her screams fell on deaf ears as Tatsuki flew at Gin in a blind rage. After seeing Jidanbo at his most vulnerable and knowing that he was doing what he thought was right, to be harmed in such a cowardly way caused her to snap. Striking the flat edge of his zanpakuto Gin was surprised by the force she struck with. Using it for leverage she spun around to bring her heel down upon his head. Raising his arm he caught the kick and grunted as he was pushed back. Giving him no time to recover she continued unleashing kick after kick and punch after punch at him, trying in any way to hurt him. Dodging between her attacks he leapt back at the earliest opportunity.

"Feisty little girl ain'tcha," he taunted. "Not gonna save ya though." His reiatsu started to skyrocket, causing Tatsuki to pause in her charge as he dropped into a stance as if to thrust his zanpakuto at her. _"Shoot to kill, Shinso," _he said as he stabbed his zanpakuto toward her. Struck by the speed that it was flying towards her, Tatsuki could do no more than stare and wait for the end. Three gunshots rang out in the air followed by the sound of screeching metal. Tatsuki and the others watched as Ichigo stood there with his Casull out, the muzzle still smoking, his hair hiding his eyes from view.

"You're lucky she isn't hurt dog," he said looking up and his eyes revealed his rage as they shone brighter than the midday sun. "If just one hair was out of place on her head, I would send you myself to the deepest pits of hell." Before everyone's eyes he seemed to vanish appearing behind Gin, Jackal in hand and pointed at his face. What followed could be called nothing short of a deadly dance as both combatants twisted, ducked and dodged all the while trying to get into a position to shoot their opponent point blank. Ichigo no longer cared about the repercussions of using the Jackal so close to his opponent. All that mattered now was causing him grievous harm for daring to harm his love and fledgling. All they managed to give each other however was minor cuts and burns. They were less noticeable on Ichigo since his blood didn't show through on his overcoat and he was able to slide Gin's sword away from him using the barrels of his pistols, while Gin's haori was covered with crimson splotches.

"You're good kid, I'll give you have, but I don't have time to play anymore." Then instead of pointing his zanpakuto at Ichigo he pointed it at Tatsuki and fired. His blood running cold Ichigo charged at her, desperate to intervene. They were neck and neck, but that wasn't good enough. On a sudden impulse he forced his reiatsu to his feet propelling himself even faster. Hooking his arm around her waist he pulled her out of the way and instead taking the spear-like zanpakuto to his left shoulder. Grunting in pain he felt himself and Tatsuki propelled towards Jidanbo, knocking him out from under the gate and allowing it to close. Before he disappeared from sight, Gin bent down and gave a cocky wave and saying, "Bye-bye." As he turned to leave though a dark presence entered his mind. The rage and darkness of it sending a shiver down his spine as he heard a voice reverberate through his very soul.

"**You may run, you may hide Gin Ichimaru, but I will find you. And when I do, I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Turning back to the gate it seemed as if a shadow retreated under it as it ground shut. Shuddering slightly he walked off toward the captain's meeting hall.

XXX

Sometime later, on the other side of the gate Tatsuki was tending to Ichigo, while the rest of the villagers, Chad and Uryu attempted to position Jidanbo's severed arm so that Orihime could reattach it. She had wanted to attend to Ichigo first, but he vehemently opposed stating that his armour saved him from the worst of it and that all he needed was some bandages and rest.

Alone on the balcony of the village elder's home, who had kindly put them up for the night considering they risked their lives to try and save Jidanbo, Tatsuki tended to the stab wound on Ichigo's shoulder that was healing faster than any normal human or soul reaper could. He had told her over their mental link that all he wanted was privacy so that nobody saw this ability of his.

'_Whilst I may not be able to regenerate my wounds in combat yet, nor can I regenerate vital organs, my zanpakuto increases the natural rate of healing by siphoning off from my reserves.' _He started stretching his arm experimentally as he felt the wound close up. _'No need to bandage it since my clothes will hide it from any prying eyes.'_

She sighed at his antics, before looking out over at the others as the wound to Jidanbo's arm seemed to visibly heal under Orihime's shield. _'You were a fool, what possessed you to jump in front of me and take the blow yourself.'_

'_You know very well why I did; there was no way to save you otherwise. Casull wouldn't be able to deflect it in time and Jackal would've ended up hitting you. Stop beating yourself up over it Tats, we're both alive and that's all that matters. _He joined her as they watched the others cover Jidanbo with a blanket, before making their way back towards the house.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun are you sure you should be up and moving about?" Orihime asked unable to mask the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Inoue; it's just a little tender for now." He said showing that he at least had no trouble moving his left arm.

"Trust you to put your own body at risk, to protect someone else, eh Kurosaki," Uryu said as he walked past them into the house.

"Better my own that another's Ishida" Ichigo said with a smirk.

As they entered they found Yoruichi looking at a map with the village elder. She looked up at them as they sat down and before any of them saw her move, she had leapt up and clawed Ichigo and Tatsuki across their faces. They yelped in pain as she settled back onto the cushion she was using as a perch.

"That's for running off at every bend today, this isn't a vacation where we can afford to goof off. Here your disobedience will cost you your lives." Her tirade finished she informed them that they would set off in the morning looking for one Kukaku Shiba. Everyone but Ichigo and Tatsuki turned in for the night, while the pair had gone to sit out on the balcony again, content to just sit and observe the night after their day. An hour later Ichigo felt Yoruichi's presence stir inside and her mind radiating confusion, probably at the fact they were still missing. Feeling her approach he grinned thinking of possible ways to get revenge.

'_Yoruichi's coming to check on where we are, you up for a little fun at the hellcat's expense?' _Ichigo asked as Yoruichi got closer.

'_What did you have in mind?' _Tatsuki asked as her face lit up with a wicked grin.

With a grin that would've made Alucard proud he shared his idea with her and they quickly jumped to the roof to lie in wait.

_Damn brats staying out late when they know we need to leave early in the morning. _Yoruichi grumbled as she sensed their presence on the roof. Jumping up she made her way to the top so she could find them. As she reached the top though she lost her footing on a loose tile and tumbled end over end till she landed face first in something warm and soft. Opening her eyes slowly she found that she had landed on Tatsuki's chest which was bare except for her bra. Shooting back she felt herself collide with another warm object, this one though hard as steel.

"Hey now Yoruichi if you wanted to join us all you had to do was ask," Ichigo said from behind her. Looking back she was met with a topless Ichigo, the image of his tanned skin that seemed to strain to contain the rippling muscles beneath sending her mind into the gutter. Shifting her head slightly, she found that she had been rubbing herself up against his six-pack abs. Before she could apologise and get away she felt herself being picked up and nuzzled back into Tatsuki's C-cup breasts.

"Yeah Yoruichi, I don't mind if Ichigo doesn't. God knows your fur should feel pretty nice across my skin." Leaning in Tatsuki gave several slow sensual licks to Yoruichi's nose and ears. Ichigo smirked and lowered himself so that Yoruichi was sandwiched between them as he trailed kisses down Tatsuki's neck.

Feeling her face rapidly heat up, Yoruichi bolted from the pair without so much as a backward glance, still tingling from the kisses and touching. Once she was out of sight, Ichigo and Tatsuki burst out laughing at how quickly the hellcat had run. They knew her real gender, a fact that Yoruichi didn't and couldn't have known. Looking back down at Tatsuki as she laid beneath him Ichigo smirked.

'_You know there's no reason to go back in when we can still have some fun for another hour or two.' _He said as he descended to her neck one again.

Gasping at the unexpected contact Tatsuki moaned in pleasure. _'Good thing you have this link with me, you'll know exactly what I want and expect from you.' _She ran her hands through his hair as he continued his ministrations.

Sending his amusement through their link at her remark they continued to make out until the time forced them back inside both breathless and red faced. They couldn't find Yoruichi anywhere they looked so they settled down with a smile on their faces, wondering what the morning would bring.

XXX

Thus brings us to the end of chapter 4. So let's see, does fondling a person in their cat form mean you have a cat fetish? If you were Soifon, the answer is probably yes, Ichigo and Tatsuki though. I don't know.

Anyway, so the duel between Ichigo and Gin, as to why he didn't use hakuda well he was using his pistols to slide the sword away from him. Like I said earlier he can still be cut.

As to his regeneration, it's not going to be like a hollow's instant regen or Alucard's regen just yet, just like his mind-reading, is still in its infancy.

Like, love, hate or meh. Any constructive criticism you have is more than welcome to a degree.


	5. Chapter 5: The Break in

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

Ladies, gentlemen, ghouls and monsters we come now to chapter 5. My thanks to code R.R for the consistent reviews and to everyone else that has reviewed so far. Seems the one thing I'm getting wrong is that no matter how many times I reread a chapter I miss some obvious grammar errors. Hopefully I can bring them down this time.

Enough of that now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

XXX

Chapter 5: The Break-in and Boys trying to be Men.

As dawn broke the group woke from their slumber to get a start on tracking down the elusive Kukaku Shiba. During a light breakfast Chad, Uryu and Orihime noticed that Yoruichi seemed unable to look at either Ichigo or Tatsuki; she even seemed to try and keep as much distance as possible away from the two. When Orihime asked Tatsuki later, she laughed it off and said that they had an interesting chat last night, while everyone slept. Thanking the elder for his hospitality, they checked on Jidanbo one last time before heading of following Uryu. Why you might ask, he was the one given the map since neither Ichigo nor Tatsuki were interested, nobody trusted Orihime and Chad was their silent giant. As they walked Ichigo amused himself by feeling Yoruichi's emotions and subtly nudging her memories of last night to the forefront or planting suggestive images into Tatsuki's mind. This caused Tatsuki's face to blush unexpectedly or Yoruichi to miss a step now and then, much to the confusion of the rest of the group.

"Say Alucard, why do you try to classify people as men, monsters or dogs?" Ichigo probed after a while.

"**It's merely how I see the world divided up young master. Men are those who are true to their beliefs and do not fall to the corruption of power. They are not evil or good, they merely follow through with their ideals. To be defeated by such people was my dream. Monsters are those who have either lost sight of their ideals or have become that which others fear in order to fulfil their ideals. Dogs…they are what I despise beyond all else. They follow an ideal even if it goes against their beliefs and are willing or unknowing puppets for monsters." **Alucard's deep timbre answered. **"One does not permanently stay as any of them, it all depends on their choices in life. Even the most savage monster may redeem himself, while the noblest man may fall."**

Pondering what he had been told Ichigo considered the people he had met so far. He was struck from his thoughts by Yoruichi's voice.

"Ah here we are, I can see that Kukaku's been renovating, the arms are holding the banner this time." Yoruichi said as she continued to walk forward.

Looking at the house before them Ichigo and Tatsuki burst out laughing, Uryu's jaw dropped to the ground, Chad sweat dropped and Orihime gushed at how artistic it was. It was relatively normal with the exception of two massive stone statues shaped like arms holding a banner that said 'Kukaku Shiba' and a massive chimney that towered over the house. Running after Yoruichi, the group was met by two burly men that were clearly twins.

"Halt. What business do you have with Kukaku Shiba, what's more you wear strange clothing, we Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko cannot allow you to pass." They hollered in unison. "Leave now or die."

"**Master perhaps now would be a good time to try your 'persuasion skills'?" **spoke Alucard.

As Yoruichi started to move forward, she was shocked to find Ichigo in front of her, his coat blocking her from view. Smiling slightly Ichigo removed his shades and looked into the pair's eyes. They acquired a bright glow as he spoke, "We have an appointment with Kukaku Shiba and you will take us there now."

The group could only watch as Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko nodded dumbly saying, "We will take you to meet Kukaku Shiba now." Koganehiko opened the door and ushered them to follow him while Shiroganehiko stood to the side.

Yoruichi was visibly disturbed by what had happened, it seemed as if the pair had been placed in a vegetative state and were blindly following whatever orders were given. Descending the stairs she was given no more time to ponder it as they arrived at a set of doors and told to wait.

"What is it Koganehiko? I sense you have some guests with you," came a voice from behind the door.

"Yes, guests to see Kukaku Shiba," he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Well quit dawdling and let them in," was the reply.

Ichigo stiffened sensing that the owner behind the door was female and not male as he had been assuming. From the look on Tatsuki's face she had reached the same conclusion. Yoruichi however seemed to have expected such. The others were still too floored by the house to even notice this he thought.

Opening the door Koganehiko ushered them in, where they were met by a young woman sitting on a pile of cushions. She had messy black hair half wrapped in bandages, wore a white skirt and a red shirt that would've sent many a male mind into the gutter. She had a tattoo on her left arm and was missing her right arm. "Hi. It's been a while, Yoruichi." She said with a smirk.

Ichigo and Tatsuki winced as the rest of their group yelled, "Kukaku is a women!"

Looking back at them, Tatsuki said, "Well nobody actually said what she was so we all just assumed she was a guy."

Looking over at the group Kukaku gave them a once over before her eyes settled on the pair of Ichigo and Tatsuki. It wasn't the strange clothing that caught her eye more the fact that it seemed like she was facing down a raging, bloodthirsty monster in disguise. Ichigo's eyes alone unnerved her as they revealed a depth of madness that was seldom seen. "Who are these kids with you? She said eventually.

Stepping forward Yoruichi introduced each of them, not leaving out the part that Ichigo was a soul reaper. "I need a favour Kukaku," she said coming to the matter at hand.

Focusing on Yoruichi, Kukaku asked, "That's why you normally come here isn't it. Is it dangerous?"

"I think so." Yoruichi replied.

Kukaku's face split into a wide grin, "Heh, it's been a while since I've done anything dangerous, so tell me more." She gestured for them all to sit down.

Once everyone was seated Yoruichi outlined the fact that they needed a way into Seireitei.

Exhaling from the pipe she was smoking Kukaku said, "I see. I'll help you get in, especially since Urahara seems to be helping you. I don't however trust you, so I'll be sending one of my men along as an overseer."

"Overseer?" Ichigo said with narrowed eyes.

"Well I say Overseer, but he's really my idiot kid brother." Walking up to a side panel, she knocked on it. "Hey you ready?" When there was no response she opened it revealing it to be empty.

"WAAHHH, NEE-SAN I'M SORRY I'M LATE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" they heard a voice shout as it came charging from the other side of the door. Before anyone could react a man burst through the door tripping over his robes and falling face first into Tatsuki's breasts. Now whilst Tatsuki had no problem teasing Yoruichi with them, having a guy other than Ichigo in them made her see red.

"You fucking pervert!" she screamed kicking him off of her. Grabbing him by the throat she began to mercilessly beat him into the ground screaming obscenities at him.

Observing the scene dispassionately Kukaku gestured for the rest of the group to follow her. "Normally if he was late like that I would beat him myself, seeing your friend in action though. I think I'll leave her to it." Ganju's screams of pain echoed through the house as they walked down the hallway. "This is the place," she said opening the door. Entering the group saw a jet black cannon that seemed to continue above them.

_The chimney we saw outside, _thought Ichigo.

"Using this I'll help you enter Seireitei through the sky," Kukaku said with a grin.

Confusion was written plain as day on the faces of Chad, Uryu and Orihime while Ichigo had a maniacal smile on his face as he realised just how she planned to get them in.

"What do you mean, from the sky?" Uryu finally managed to say.

"Exactly what I said kid, I plan on shooting you into the Seireitei from above or my names not Kukaku Shiba, fireworks master of Soul Society.

XXX

Meanwhile Renji was escorting Rukia to the Shrine of Penitence.

"Look out the window Rukia; there lies the instrument of your execution, the Sokyoku." Renji said.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you have our thanks for escorting us while we transferred the prisoner," said one of the hooded jailors, "we should leave now."

Looking back at them as they proceeded to leave, Renji walked up to Rukia's side and whispered into her ear. "Reports are still coming in, but it seems that yesterday six people tried to break into the Seireitei. One of which was described as being tall with orange hair." He walked off missing the look of shock on Rukia's face.

XXX

Back at Kukaku's house the group now stood outside the house as Kukaku had the twins raise the cannon into its firing position. Ichigo was relishing in the insanity of such a plan, while was Uryu freaked out at the idea of being shot from a cannon and questioned how they could even survive the blast. Kukaku threw a light blue orb that struck him in the face and landed in Ichigo's waiting hands.

"That spirit core will form a protective barrier around you when you channel your spirit energy into it," she explained.

Smirking to himself, Ichigo channelled a slight amount of energy into the orb. As he did so, the orb acquired a light glow and a larger sphere formed around Ichigo. Walking up to it and tapping it, Kukaku was surprised at its strength.

"Well now, looks like you have the hang of it, for the rest of you this is what it needs to look like,' she said turning back to face the rest of the group who had now been joined by Tatsuki and Ganju. Having kept her in touch via their link Ichigo tossed the orb to Tatsuki who went on to form a similar sphere. This drew surprised looks from everyone but Ichigo and Yoruichi, who had come to the conclusion that since both had trained together and from yesterday's display of Bakudo from Ichigo, both had a reasonable amount of control over their reiatsu. Kukaku then ordered the twins to take Chad, Uryu and Orihime and teach them to form the sphere. Ichigo informed Yoruichi that he and Tatsuki were going to take a look around the place. Before she could say anything the pair had disappeared into the night. Sighing to herself she walked off in search of Kukaku as she was in desperate need of a drink after the events of the last two days.

XXX

Sitting in her private chambers with a bottle of sake Kukaku was still thinking about the orange haired reaper and his raven haired partner. While on the surface they seemed normal it was what was deeper in, that caused her to shudder. After looking at the damage done to Ganju and the fact that the girl had not forced any reiatsu into her attacks, she couldn't fathom just how naturally strong she was. Then there was the behaviour of the twins, whilst they were back to normal now, they flinched and backed away from Ichigo whenever he was near not meeting his gaze at all. A knock at her door broke her from her thoughts.

"Enter," she said taking a sip from her saucer.

Yoruichi walked in, in all her nude glory and sat down across from her friend. Taking a saucer of her own she filled it and drained it in one go.

Unfazed by the fact that Yoruichi was naked and more by the fact that she seemed drained of energy, Kukaku spoke up, "Rough few days huh?"

Setting down her saucer Yoruichi met her eyes and said, "You have no idea. Out of all those kids, those two just leave me floored."

Knowing who her friend was talking about Kukaku refilled their saucers saying, "Just where the hell did you find those two Yoruichi, they don't seem human at all."

Picking up her saucer and draining it in one go again Yoruichi continued, "I didn't find them, from what Kisuke told me Ichigo trained to be able to save Rukia and during his training he came across Tatsuki dying and somehow saved her. Mere moments after awakening his powers he was able to severely damage one of Benihime's blood mist shields. Something which you and I both know is damn hard to do. Then there's the way he fought yesterday. He was able to effortlessly toss Jidanbo around like a rag doll and destroy him with ease. If that wasn't scary enough he went one on one with Gin Ichimaru and fought him to a stalemate while he had his shikai released. If Gin hadn't targeted Tatsuki I don't know who would've won unless Gin used his bankai.

Kukaku's eyes widened in shock at the news, "How the hell did a brat like him get so much power?"

Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine. There was something else though." She proceeded to explain what she had stumbled into literally last night when she went to go look for the pair.

Without warning Kukaku burst out laughing, "You the 'God of Flash', 'Queen of Tease' were teased by two teenagers and then turned tail and ran? God Yoruichi you're going soft on me." Kukaku laughed as she rolled around on the floor. Seeing her friend not looking amused in the least, she stopped. "There's still more isn't there?"

Yoruichi mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch that." Kukaku said with a frown.

"I said, I enjoyed it," Yoruichi said with a hint of blush on her face.

Kukaku's jaw hit the ground at that statement. Recovering she said, "Be careful Yoruichi, there's something not quite right with those two."

Nodding, Yoruichi assumed her cat form as there was a knock on the door.

Koganehiko poked his head in, "Forgive me for the intrusion, but dinner is ready. Also Kurosaki-san and Arisawa-san are not back yet."

Sighing to herself, Yoruichi got up. "I'll go find them, see you at dinner Kukaku."

"Yeah, later Yoruichi." Kukaku said still pondering her friend's infatuation with the pair.

XXX

Stretched out in an open field, Ichigo and Tatsuki gazed up at the moon as a light breeze blew by, the faint but distinct smell of spring flowers in the air.

'_I had wondered what season it was here, guess that answers the question.' _He said over their mental link.

'_Mmm, I never knew that such a smell could be so…wonderful.' _Tatsuki said inhaling deeply.

Thinking to himself, Ichigo noted how they seemed to enjoy the simpler things in life now more than ever. There was also the fact that they were quicker to anger, sadness or happiness.

"**As a being that has been around for centuries master, I have a far greater appreciation of such moments in life. The harmony between us and by extension your bond with Lady Tatsuki has meant that you experience it just as greatly as I do." **Alucard said appearing next to Ichigo, Tatsuki jerked her head to the side seeing him. **"Worry not milady, my name is Alucard and I am merely the master's zanpakuto. The two of you are the only people around that can see me due to my presence in your souls." **He explained. Lying down, he joined them in enjoying the solitude of the night.

"I want to thank you Alucard, you are not merely a zanpakuto, you are the very reason I live today." Tatsuki said turning her head towards him.

A slight smile on his face Alucard replied, **"The choice was yours milady, I merely helped the master." **Sensing Yoruichi approaching he shifted slightly. **"The Lady Yoruichi approaches master."**

Straining his senses, Ichigo could indeed feel her approach. Not bothering to move he just continued to relax until she was in earshot. "Welcome Yoruichi, have you come to take us up on our offer?" he said with a grin.

Ignoring his quip Yoruichi said, "No, I came to get you for dinner and to talk to you about your powers."

Standing up Ichigo noticed that Alucard indeed seemed invisible to all others. "What exactly do you want to know Yoruichi-san?" he said as they started a slow walk back towards the house.

Looking him dead in the eyes Yoruichi said, "Everything."

So he explained what exactly the purposes of his pistols were, his armoured clothing, his reasonable mastery of Bakudo and his basic telepathy. At that bit she seemed most shocked. "It's how I knew that you were a woman to begin with Yoruichi-san, a woman who has forgone her needs for a long time," he whispered into her ear. "It's the main reason why we caught you like we did last night," he said with a smirk. Tatsuki giggled, before catching herself and wondering just what she was doing. Alucard snickered behind her as he recognised his influence on her. Shooting him a death glare, she queried Ichigo mentally about it. She seemed to be struggling to restrain herself from attempting to beat Alucard after discovering he was the cause of that annoying personality change. She was no giggling, emotional or sentimental school girl. She was placated though when Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist and told her that she was still the scariest tomboy he knew.

XXX

By the next morning everyone had managed to form the sphere and Kukaku went into the final explanations for their launch. Hearing that they needed to sync their output with each other Ichigo and Tatsuki were worried as that would require them dropping their own levels quite a bit to match the others. Any slip from them and the sphere might shatter. As they entered the cannon and formed the cannonball they breathed a sigh of relief as it wasn't as great a strain as they expected. Launching them into the air, Kukaku could only watch and hope that they succeeded. The flight went well until Ganju made a misstep during the incantation. Impacting on the barrier he told everyone to force as much power as they could into the orb. Bringing the full might of their power to bear, the bubble broke through before shattering itself. Stuck in the vortex of energies they scrambled to stay together as a group. Seeing Ganju floating on his own Ichigo tossed him to Chad, while Tatsuki shot after Orihime as she struggled to reach Uryu. Reaching her, she tossed her toward Uryu, as he collected Yoruichi. Now alone she strained to reach Ichigo's outstretched hand. His instincts kicking in, Ichigo pushed off from Chad and Ganju saying they'd catch up to each other later as he hooked arms with Tatsuki. The next moment the three groups were sent flying away from each other. Below them the soul reaper captains issued their orders and the break-in began.

As Ichigo and Tatsuki approached the ground Ichigo started forcing his reiatsu to his feet to slow his fall. He hit the ground hard causing the ground to erupt around him. Setting Tatsuki down, he looked around coming face to face with two soul reapers.

"Well would you look at that Yumichika, the day we're invaded by ryoka and two of them fall right in front of us. Lucky us wouldn't you say? Said the reaper with a bald head.

"Indeed Ikkaku, a most beautiful moment indeed." Said the one with black hair that stopped along his jaw. He had a two red feathers attached to his right eyebrow and two yellow feathers next his right eye.

As Ikkaku performed his lucky dance, both Ichigo and Tatsuki burst out laughing at the sight. A tick mark forming on his forehead, Ikkaku shouted "And just what's so damn funny!"

Stifling his laughter Ichigo spoke up, "Why you of course cue ball." He burst out into laughter again.

Ikkaku's patience had finally snapped as he lunged forward swinging his sword in an attempt to decapitate Ichigo. Leaning back he dodged the blow silencing his laughter, he did however gain that insane smile that appeared whenever he was met with a challenge. Sharing a look with Tatsuki, she nodded and proceeded to grab Yumichika's head and throw him over the wall so that they had some space.

Turning back to his opponent Ichigo dodged a stab aimed at his heart. "Now, now cue ball, it's considered polite to introduce yourself before the cutting and stabbing." Ichigo said with a grin.

His rage continuing to grow Ikkaku growled, "Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of the Eleventh Division."

"Pleased to meet you cue ball, Ichigo Kurosaki, friend of Rukia Kuchiki. Now die!" he said as he sent a fist straight at Ikkaku's face only to be blocked by the sheath of his sword. Slightly surprised Ichigo bent backwards as yet again Ikkaku came to close to cutting his face.

"Nice dodge there, but I can tell you're an amateur. Never allow your opponent to surprise you." Ikkaku smirked.

"I'll admit you caught me off-guard, but don't for one second think that you got me figured out." Ichigo said lowly. He rushed back in with a left hook, which was blocked by the sheath again. Catching Ikkaku's blade on his forearm he noted the surprise on Ikkaku's face. He unleashed a powerful knee to the gut in retaliation. "You said it yourself cue ball, don't let your opponent surprise you," he said dispassionately as he looked down on Ikkaku who was gasping for breath.

"It won't happen again; in fact I'm tired of this playing around. _Grow, Hozukimaru._" Ikkaku called standing and slamming the hit of his sword and its sheath together. A cloud of reiatsu shrouded it from view as it transformed. It cleared to reveal a long staff with a blade at one end and a red-tuft tassel at the other. Spinning it in hand he charged at Ichigo once more.

Still looking on with disinterest Ichigo reached with his right hand to draw Casull, "Seeing as you released your zanpakuto, guess it's my turn now." Holding it casually to the side he waited.

Seeing the pistol in Ichigo's hand Ikkaku wondered at the strange looking object. He didn't give himself time to ponder it though as he was within striking distance of Ichigo. Thrusting his spear forward, it was deflected as Ichigo struck it with his left palm while swinging Casull round to meet Ikkaku's face. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger sending a Shakkaho like blast at Ikkaku.

Instinct saved him from the worst of the blast as Ikkaku jumped to the side as he felt his face melt under the heat of the reiatsu bullet. Smelling burnt flesh he knew that the wound was cauterised.

"You managed to dodge that quite well cue ball. Well done." Ichigo said still looking at the direction Ikkaku had come from.

"Don't underestimate me you bastard," Ikkaku swore as he leapt to the attack yet again. As he was about to stab Ichigo's unprotected back another shot rang out and from the back of Ichigo's coat another Shakkaho-like blast erupted. Bringing his zanpakuto up to defend himself Ikkaku was shocked when the blast struck the spear shattering it and striking him in the chest. He was hurled back into the surrounding walls, which proceeded to collapse around him.

Before he lost consciousness, Ikkaku saw Ichigo pull out the smoking Jackal with his left hand. He saw that the hole in Ichigo's coat had begun to repair itself seconds after being torn. He heard Ichigo's dispassionate voice. "You held back boy, that is why you are left broken and defeated now."

Kneeling near a pool of blood that had not burn away Ichigo placed the tip of a finger in it. Slowly but with increasing speed it was absorbed into his skin relaying all the information that Ikkaku had been given in the last 48 hours. Looking to the lone white tower he now knew to be the Shrine of Penitence, the jail of Rukia, he made his way to find Tatsuki.

XXX

Tatsuki vs. Yumichika, starting after Tatsuki had taken them away from Ichigo.

As she landed on the other side of the wall after Yumichika, she observed as he scrambled to his feet.

"You bitch," Yumichika screamed at her, "how dare you touch my beautiful face like that." He pulled out a hand mirror and started to examine every inch of his face.

Sighing at the idiot she ended up, with she charged forward and gave him a roundhouse kick to the gut. Swearing he pulled out his zanpakuto and swung at Tatsuki's ribs. They continued on like this for a few minutes both exchanging blows but neither landing a hit as they both blocked or dodged. Growing exasperated Yumichika called, _"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." _His zanpakuto transformed, becoming more like a sickle than a blade, it then proceeded to split into four equal sized blades connected to the hilt. Bracing herself, Tatsuki waited for him to charge. Yumichika smirked as he rushed back in; the battle went much the same way again, except now Tatsuki had acquired some cuts to her coat as Yumichika came close to cutting her.

Running out of room on the ground she leapt to the roof with Yumichika following, Tatsuki finally managed to get a blow in to Yumichika's midsection that gave him pause. As she moved to take advantage however she slipped on a loose tile and lost her balance. Seeing an opening, Yumichika leapt forward swinging his zanpakuto in a wide downward arc. Looking at the rapidly descending blade Tatsuki tried in vain to get back up; as she regained her footing though, she was sliced across her back from shoulder to shoulder. Hissing in pain she dropped once again.

Smug at the thought of victory Yumichika raised his zanpakuto again, "Considering that we of the Eleventh Division give our names to those we have killed remember this, Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th seat of the Eleventh Division. As the blade inched closer to her, his zanpakuto was suddenly grabbed by the hilt stopping it dead. As she looked up to meet his eyes, Yumichika felt his stomach lurch as he saw her blood red eyes glow and a maniacal expression on her face. Before he could recover Tatsuki sent a haymaker at his face, striking his right side. Yumichika could feel his lower jaw crack and was sent flying back to the ground below. Tatsuki leapt after him bringing her foot down to stomp his chest. Rolling to the side he dodged the impact, seeing the ground crack under her foot. Attempting to slash her from the side he was surprised when she fell backwards bringing her legs up to sweep him off his feet. Off balance he could not react in time as she began to throw punches and jabs into his torso. He could feel his ribs break under her assault. Slipping into unconsciousness he raised his head one last time. He saw her drawing her fist back before sending it flying at his face. Moments from reaching him, its progress was stopped as Ichigo intervened.

Gripping her hand he pulled her into a tight embrace. "That's enough Tatsuki, you won. No need to go and kill the guy," he whispered.

Her eyes seemed to dim as she came back to her senses. "I-Ichigo," Tatsuki stammered, "w-what happened?"

"It doesn't matter for now, just know this you won Tats, you won," he said as she collapsed into his arms from mental exhaustion. Hefting her and her opponent onto his shoulders, he dropped Yumichika off next to Ikkaku and made his way towards the Shrine of Penitence, while looking for a place to tend to Tatsuki's back.

XXX

And that's the curtain call for chapter 5.

One thing I want to get out of the way is a further explanation of Ichigo's pistols. Both can fire hado like bullets from 1-99, just the projectile like ones, therefore no Tenran, or Kurohitsugi etc. As I said the Casull makes them fly faster than normal while the Jackal adds some extra power. The easiest comparison to make is that the Casull's power is like spells without the incantation, while the Jackal's are with the incantation and more.

As to why Ganju was introduced here, well it's not like he would've know Ichigo was a soul reaper.

The fight's well I like them. They show that Tatsuki still has yet to tap into the abilities she's gained from Ichigo willingly and well Ichigo was just badass here in my opinion.

Regarding their interactions with Yoruichi, this is still and IchixTats fic but guest appearances to their romance may happen.

His hypnotism of Kukaku's bodyguards though was something I wanted to do with Hanataro, but looking back at the poor guy he's already going to have a rough time with what I have planned for him, not bashing him, but you just gotta feel for the kid.

As for the way Ichigo and Alucard call people, boys, dogs, puppies etc. I wanted to bring in Alucard's classifications but vary them a bit.

Enough ranting from me, like, love, hate let me know please. As I said before my thanks to those who review and read this fic.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dog and the Meek

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

Welcome to the next instalment of The Bird of Hermes. Have to say I didn't think we'd get to this point so quickly, but then again just the urge to start the insanity has spurred me on.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

XXX

Chapter 6: The Dog and the Meek.

The daylight was rapidly diminishing and still Ichigo had yet to find a safe haven for him to treat Tatsuki. No matter where he went he ran into more and more soul reapers, weak snivelling insects that were knocked out from a single Casull round. Yet for every one he defeated more sprang to take their place, he was beginning to tire from their sheer numbers. Continuing on he began running across the rooftops in the hope of shaking his pursuers.

Hanataro Yamada, 7th seat of the Fourth Division, was having a bad day. When they were told of the ryoka invasion that morning in the barracks, he had known that they would be called upon to the field of battle to treat the wounded. He did not however expect to be separated from his unit and wander around aimlessly looking for them. To make matters even worse he had accidently slipped and fell into a group of Eleventh Division members who had taken his actions as a sign of him wanting to fight them. Cue Hanataro running for his life while shouting that that wasn't his intentions at all. As he rounded the corner he collided headfirst with the back of a cloaked red individual and fell down on his rear. Rubbing his head to dull the impact from what he though was steel, he looked up into the scowling face of Ichigo, who had Casull pointed at Hanataro's head. Scrambling back, Hanataro began to apologise profusely. It was this scene that the Eleventh Division came upon.

"Well would you look at what we have here boys, the ryoka looks set to kill the little punk for us," said one of the random grunts.

Lowering Casull, Ichigo fixed his glare on the grunt that had spoken up, "And why would you want to kill your own comrade? What's more why wouldn't you want to save him from me?" Ichigo queried.

Another grunt spoke up, "That pipsqueak is from the Fourth Division, the medical relief squad, they're the weakest of all the thirteen divisions, while we of the Eleventh are the strongest. Why should we care what happens to such weaklings?"

His right hand visibly shaking, Ichigo looked at the horde of Eleventh division members in front of him, his voice quivering with rage. "So you think that just because someone is weaker than you, that their fate rests in your hands? To do with them as you please? Dogs like you make me sick." Holstering Casull, he drew Jackal and fired; a blast similar to Raikoho struck the group, sending them through several walls and leaving them with non-fatal wounds. Looking down at Hanataro, Ichigo offered a hand to help him up.

Hanataro shakily took it and pulled himself up, before bowing to Ichigo. "U-Um t-thank you for defending me sir. We of the fourth are typically bullied and given the worst jobs in the Seireitei."

Ichigo nodded his head at Hanataro before asking, "They said that you are from the medical relief squad, could you take a look at my friend here?"

It was then that Hanataro finally noticed that Ichigo was indeed carrying someone on his shoulder. The reason he missed it before was due to Ichigo's imposing height and the eleventh division members chasing him. "Y-Yes, but not here, follow me while we go somewhere they won't be able to find us."

Following Hanataro, they were descended underground into the sewers. Laying his coat down as a makeshift bed Ichigo placed Tatsuki down face first after removing her coat to be used as her pillow. Hanataro looked at the cut across her back and discovered it was rather shallow. Cleaning it with the supplies he had on him, he then proceeded to seal the wound with kido. Once he was done he joined Ichigo near the fire that had been made while he worked.

Looking back at Tatsuki as she slept Ichigo carried her closer to the fire to stay warm and readjusted the coats to provide a makeshift blanket for her. Ichigo was relieved when he turned back to find that Hanataro had food as part of his supplies and was preparing a meal for them.

"So tell me, what is your name?" Ichigo broached while he stared into the flames.

Pausing in his work, Hanataro stammered." H-Hanataro Y-Yamada, 7th seat of the Fourth Division."

Nodding Ichigo said, "Ichigo Kurosaki," gesturing at Tatsuki, "Tatsuki Arisawa, friends of Rukia Kuchiki."

At that Hanataro seemed to perk up, "You're friends of Rukia-san's? Why did you decide to come here then?"

"She changed our lives for the better, saving her from execution is the least we could do." Ichigo said without looking up. "So tell me how do you know Rukia?"

At this Hanataro began to fidget, "I-I was her caretaker before she was transferred to the Shrine of Penitence."

Looking Hanataro in the eye, Ichigo faced him with a blank look on his face. "Tell me Hanataro, while you cared for her, how did she fare?"

Gathering his courage Hanataro described how Rukia would often gaze off at nothing, barely paying her visitors any notice. He relayed how the only person she seemed to talk to was him. He told Ichigo how she seemed to beat herself up over what she had done to Ichigo to get him involved in the spirit world and how it ruined his life.

Ichigo sat in quiet contemplation, the way she was treating herself was exactly as he expected her to act, but was completely unfounded. He couldn't hold a grudge against her, because looking at what he had gained from meeting her, the power to protect and the love of his life, he was in her debt. While they were eating Tatsuki began to stir, she woke minutes later confused. Taking a seat next to her, Ichigo placed a plate of food in front of her while he began to explain everything that had happened while she was knocked out. Thanking Hanataro for the meal and treating her, she turned to go back to sleep as she was still drained.

"Remember this Hanataro, no matter what anyone else tells you, follow your heart. Through all the madness and lies of others, your heart will never lead you astray. Now get some rest I'll take the first watch." Ichigo said as he made himself comfortable next to Tatsuki.

Nodding his thanks, Hanataro lay down with his back to the fire slipping into his dreams, Ichigo's words reverberating through them.

XXX

Walking down the dark hallways of Central 46, Gin thought back to his interaction with the orange haired reaper yesterday. The look in his eyes as they fought, it was not the power that gave Gin pause, but the undeniable determination to follow through with his threats, no remorse and no mercy that continued to haunt his dreams. Arriving at the room he was looking for he entered to find Sosuke Aizen pouring over the various tomes he had accessed from Central's library.

"Ah Gin, welcome back. What do you have to report?" Aizen said without looking up.

"Nothing of interest Captain Aizen, just that the kids have been causing quite a ruckus as they blow through the weaker soul reapers." Gin said with his normal smile on his face. It faded away though with his next question, "Captain Aizen, are you sure it was wise to allow Ichigo Kurosaki to make his way here though? I don't think they'll be able to stop him from preventing Rukia-chan's execution."

Pausing in his reading to look up at Gin, Aizen smiled, "Do not worry Gin, that's why I'm going through all these archives, to make sure that even if Kurosaki succeeds it won't matter." He returned to combing through the books, "Besides we can always hope that he removes as many obstacles from our path for us as possible."

Gin raised his eyebrows in confusion at this statement.

"I believe that Abarai-kun will be in need of medical treatment come this time tomorrow," Aizen said with a smile.

XXX

As dawn broke Ichigo roused Hanataro and Tatsuki from their slumber. After an inspection of Tatsuki's wound and a light breakfast they followed Hanataro as they navigated the underground sewers. They avoided the patrols of soul reapers above them, as they made their way to the exit just below the stairs leading to the Shrine of Penitence. Stretching out his senses Ichigo could feel that the rest of their group were still alive, a good sign at least.

Tatsuki was lost in her thoughts as she recalled her fight with Yumichika yesterday and her loss of control. All she could remember from it was anger at her foe, defiance in the face of death and an overwhelming sense of power as she pummelled her opponent.

"**Your base instincts were awoken as your life was put in danger Lady Tatsuki." **Alucard said from within her mind. **"How you end up controlling such power is up to you to discover." **Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked back to see Ichigo smile at her reassuringly.

'_And you will learn to control it Tats, it's all just a matter of time.'_

"We're here," spoke up the voice of Hanataro. He stood to the side of a ladder built into the wall. "This will take us up to the base of the stairs leading to the Shrine of Penitence."

"I'll take a look around first," Ichigo said as he walked up to the ladder and started to climb. Lifting the floor tile, he exited pulling up Tatsuki and Hanataro after him. Approaching the stairs, they were stopped as they heard a voice coming down toward them.

"So you've finally come ryoka, tell me do you remember me?" Renji Abarai said as he continued walking down.

Grinning manically Ichigo said, "Lieutenant of the Sixth Division, Renji Abarai. Or as I like to think of you now the red pineapple." Tatsuki snickered at this while Hanataro was visibly shaking at who stood before them.

Gritting his teeth, Renji began to walk forward slowly drawing his zanpakuto, "And just who do you think you're calling a red pineapple, strawberry?"

His grin growing even larger, Ichigo walked forward to meet him. "So you do seem to have some teeth on you, but are you all bark and no bite?" He then charged, connecting his fist with the flat side of Renji's zanpakuto. The strength behind the blow caused Renji to fly back into the wall near the stairs, a cloud of dust and debris resulting from the impact. "Looks like you really were all bark Renji. What a disappointment." Ichigo said with a look of disinterest.

"_Howl, Zabimaru," _Renji shouted from within the dust cloud. Emerging from the cloud was the long whip-like zanpakuto. It struck Ichigo dead on in his chest pushing him into a nearby building causing it to collapse on top of him.

"Ichigo-san," cried Hanataro as he tried to run to help Ichigo, but could move no further. Looking behind him he found that Tatsuki had grabbed the back of his robes.

"You run in there now and you will be killed in the crossfire. Stand back and have faith in him, he's far from done with Renji," she said letting go of him.

Looking back at the rubble, he nodded his head and stood next to her waiting for the outcome of the fight.

"I'll let you in on a little secret ryoka, when soul reapers Lieutenant rank and higher go to the world of the living, a seal is placed on them restricting their power to 20% of their maximum so that they don't affect their surroundings. Here though there is no seal, so now you're facing me at my maximum. I'm five times stronger than when we first met." Renji shouted.

"Well now five times stronger, is that so?" they heard Ichigo say as the rubble started to shift. "If that's the best you have Renji well then I'm not impressed at all," Ichigo said as he rose to his full height brushing off the dirt to his clothing which was unscathed and revealing not a single injury to his person. "If that's the best you have, then you best step aside now while you can still breathe." Ichigo said as he jumped free of the collapsed building.

Grinding his teeth, Renji shouted back, "And I told you I will kill whoever took Rukia's powers, only once you're dead will they return." He swung his zanpakuto at Ichigo once again.

Observing the speeding zanpakuto as it stretched toward him, Ichigo felt his anger rise. "Are you blind or just plain stupid Renji, those powers were destroyed by your precious Byakuya Kuchiki back in the real world. What's more you even escorted her into a place designed to drain her of her powers, so tell me. WHO EXACTLY IS DESTROYING HER POWERS NOW?" Ichigo sidestepped the blade, watching as it destroyed the buildings behind him, catching a segment he pulled on it causing Renji to come flying towards him. Reeling back his fist, he met Renji's face with a right cross sending him flying back in the opposite direction. _"Bakudo no. 63, Sajo Sabaku,"_ Ichigo called asgolden chains chased after Renji pinning his arms to his torso, Ichigo braced himself as he grabbed the end of the chain with both hands and swung it with all his might in the direction of the surrounding buildings. Renji became a living wrecking ball as he ploughed through two buildings before coming to a halt in the third. Pulling him out of the rubble Ichigo observed his foe dispassionately. His visor was broken and he was bleeding from several cuts to his body, he still had a firm hold on his zanpakuto though.

"Stay down Renji, this is no longer a fight you can win," Ichigo said as he turned to leave.

"I thought I told you mongrel, I will kill whoever took Rukia's powers," Renji said as he struggled to his feet.

Ichigo froze in place as he was assailed with images of a younger Rukia and Renji, their life in Rukongai, the academy and the way they parted way when she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. He was paralysed as they continued to flash through his mind.

Seeing his chance, Renji extended his blade towards his opponents unprotected back and watched as it cut through his coat, cutting Ichigo across his ribs. Going in for another attack he managed to cut through Ichigo's left shoulder this time, the blade cutting deep into his flesh, causing to spin in place and fall to the ground and yet still Ichigo did nothing.

Tatsuki felt a sickening feeling crawl its way up from her stomach as she saw Ichigo's body rent asunder. She couldn't help the feeling of foreboding as if the worst was yet to come.

Seeing his opponent still not fighting back Renji swung his sword attempting to take off Ichigo's head this time. As the blade was about to bite into Ichigo's neck though there was the sound of steel grating against steel. Everyone looked on in shock as Ichigo stood there with the blade in hand.

"A dog am I, Renji Abarai? You dare to call me a dog yet all I can feel from you is the desire to save Rukia and yet to do so you attempt to stop me, the very person trying to rescue her from execution. Tell me then Renji who is really the dog here, "said Ichigo in a dangerously low voice as he looked into Renji's face, his eyes bright with a murderous red glow.

Not waiting for an answer Ichigo pulled the blade towards himself once more, bringing Renji into a knee to the gut. Renji could feel his ribs break from the impact. "Tell me Renji Abarai, why do you, who seem to think yourself a friend to Rukia, continue to be the one fighting to ensure her execution," Ichigo said as he unleashed a vicious haymaker to Renji's head sending him flying backwards again.

Lying on the ground Renji looked on in fear as Ichigo continued to stalk towards him, in desperation he swung Zabimaru at Ichigo, watching in horror as Ichigo grabbed it once more. Looking Renji dead in the eye he shattered the blade with a palm strike. "The dog among us is you Renji Abarai, do not ever, EVER, call me that again. You were the one who abandoned Rukia when she needed you the most. You are the reason why she no longer looks at you the same way. YOU ARE THE REASON HER LIFE GOT WORSE WHEN SHE WAS ADOPTED, SHE FELT THAT YOU HAD ABANDONED HER JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE." Ichigo kicked Renji in his face tossing him to a sitting position in a pile of rubble.

"Do not worry about how you might make it up to her Renji, for I do not plan on giving you the chance," Ichigo said as he pulled out the Jackal and pointed it between Renji's eyes.

Ichigo was shocked when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and Tatsuki's voice broke through his thoughts of violence, "That's enough Ichigo, just as you told me yesterday, it's over you've won, no need to go kill the guy."

"This is different Tatsuki, this piece of shit dared to call me a dog, no, even worse a half breed. Then he dares to call himself a friend after all he's done to Rukia. He deserves everything done to him now," Ichigo said, his voice even and emotionless.

"He attempted to unnerve his opponent with his taunts, something you do too. He made the mistake of pushing the wrong buttons though. His mistakes though are his own, you cannot condemn him as such and prevent any chance at redemption he has," Tatsuki whispered into his ear.

Lowering the Jackal, Ichigo relented and turned to walk away, after a few steps he turned his head back to look at Renji, "Know this Lieutenant, no matter who gets in my way, no matter whatever reason's I'm given, I will stop this execution and there's nothing you, your superiors nor the world itself can do to stop me. Hope and pray that she forgives you one day, for you sit there now a failure to all those who know what true friendship is."

Renji felt the pain return tenfold and fell unconsciousness.

Walking back to Hanataro, Ichigo stumbled and was caught by Tatsuki. Giving her an appreciative smile they slipped underground to recover once more.

XXX

Following his defeat Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori were standing around Renji's prone form after he had been treated. To them it looked like he had gone through hell in his match with the ryoka. When Captain Kuchiki arrived he ordered Renji to be jailed claiming that he went up against the ryoka alone and failed to apprehend them. Such a failure was unacceptable and he didn't need such officers in his division. While Izuru went off to fetch the jailors to transfer Renji, Momo was surprised to find Captain Hitsugaya warning her to watch out for her captain around Captain Ichimaru. Just how much stranger was her night going to get she thought as she and Izuru escorted Renji to his cell reluctantly.

XXX

Seated around the fire once more Ichigo sat topless as Hanataro treated his wounds while Tatsuki watched. While his regeneration would've healed the wound after a day or two considering they would be in the thick of it again tomorrow it wasn't going to be fast enough. As Hanataro slipped into his slumber after the day's activities Tatsuki moved to sit next to Ichigo. As she made to sit down he snaked his arms around her waist and dragged her into his lap with a surprised yelp. Due to his new height he was still taller than her as she made herself comfortable. He rested his head on her shoulder as they stared into the fire.

'_Thank you for stopping me today, my anger clouded my judgement and I almost prevented someone from at least trying to atone for what they have done.' _Ichigo said over their link.

Tatsuki into nuzzled his neck enjoying the warmth his body brought her,_ 'That's what I'm here for, to make the smart decision when you are no longer able to.'_

Wrapping his arms around her tighter he gave her a soft kiss on her lips breaking apart after a minute,_ 'We should get some rest, who knows what the morning will bring tomorrow.'_

Nodding, Tatsuki attempted extricate herself from his lap, but was held fast by Ichigo. Wrapping their cloaks around them both he fell into a deep slumber. Settling into his chest Tatsuki rested her head against his cheek as she slipped asleep.

XXX

And that's a chapter 6 done. Sorry that it's a shorter chapter but after everything I had planned in my head I decided some of it deserved more attention. This of course means that chapter 7 may end up being larger than normal.

So yeah the meeting of Hanataro, some IchixTats fluff and a fight with Renji that had me tearing my hair out trying to write. How does one make a captain-class fighter get injured by a high lieutenant level fighter and still prove beyond doubt that he is better? I think I accomplished that.

Ichigo's mind-reading powers are developing nicely, still not at the point of predicting his opponent's moves but at the very least sensing why they fight.

Like, love, hate let me know please in your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: Am I Man or Monster?

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. In the red corner, everyone's favourite orange haired soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki and his partner our favourite vampire, Alucard. In the blue corner, their opponent and our favourite bloodthirsty berserker Kenpachi Zaraki. So please take cover and enjoy.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

XXX

Chapter 7: Am I Man or Monster?

Ichigo woke with a start as a shiver ran down his back, looking around he found that nothing seemed amiss and a scan of the area for reiatsu revealed nothing out of the ordinary. A stirring on his chest lead him to see Tatsuki still snuggled into him. Smiling to himself he nuzzled her hair savouring her scent of mint and vanilla. Next thing he knew was that her first had struck out, striking him in the jaw knocking him backwards pulling her with him.

Coming to her senses, Tatsuki looked around for what had disturbed her from her sleep and saw Ichigo rubbing his bruised jaw. Shooting him a curious look, Ichigo grumbled, "Remind me to never show you any affection while you're still asleep."

Laughing to herself, Tatsuki got up and began to straighten out her clothing. "Serves you right for disturbing me," she said with a grin, "I was having a wonderful dream."

Examining her thoughts over their link, Ichigo smirked, "And just what makes you think I'll ever get dressed up like that?"

Blushing up a storm as she realised that he could easily see into her mind, Tatsuki mumbled, "No harm in dreaming."

Laughing to himself, Ichigo got up to get dressed and rouse Hanataro, who had conveniently slept through the morning's antics.

As they made ready to leave Hanataro told them that they needed to reach the Shrine today as he was running low on supplies. They made their way back up to the base of the stairs and saw that the damage from yesterday was still there. What's more there were no guards posted. Climbing the stairs Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Said feeling was proven when an immense reiatsu crashed down upon them. Looking up he beheld a giant of a man sitting on the roof on one of the surrounding towers.

"W-What's going on?" spoke Hanataro, his voice shaky as he struggled to breathe.

Tatsuki fared better but felt a chill run up her spine as she felt a power clearly superior to her own.

Ichigo, while he was concerned for his companions and the effects of such reiatsu on them couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face as he finally found someone that may actually give him a challenge. As he tasted the reiatsu around him, it spoke of death and madness. "You guys had best keep going on towards the Shrine," his grin turning insane as he looked back up again, "this is a foe beyond either of you so no arguments," he finished more for Tatsuki's sake than Hanataro's.

Reluctantly Tatsuki nodded and ran off with Hanataro in tow; looking back she saw Ichigo's own reiatsu swirl around him as it interacted with his opponent's.

Looking back down, Ichigo saw the man from the rooftops.

"So you've finally come, Ichigo Kurosaki," the man said.

Taking a closer look at him, Ichigo could see a ragged haori, an eye patch over his right eye and a blade that was scarred from countless battles. "My apologies for keeping you waiting," Ichigo said with a grin, "was enjoying the fine hospitality of your lower ranked soul reapers. It seems you know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours, other than the fact that you're a captain of course."

"Eh, my bad, Ikkaku said that you beat the ever living shit out of him and that he hadn't gotten a chance to tell you who I am. Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division." Kenpachi said.

"Oi, oi don't forget about me," said a little girl with pink hair that popped up from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Ah my apologies young miss," said Ichigo, "who then do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division," she said with a smile.

"A pleasure Yachiru-chan, I can see that you'll at least be more fun than Renji, now wouldn't you?" Ichigo said with a friendly smile that held none of its usual bloodlust.

"As pleasant as this all is, I haven't been waiting here for two days for you to exchange pleasantries with my lieutenant," Kenpachi said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Aww, but Ken-chan it's not very often that someone actually wants to play with me," Yachiru said with a pout.

"I'm afraid he's right Yachiru-chan, maybe we can have some fun later," Ichigo said as he returned his eyes to Kenpachi and released his restrained reiatsu, his body emitting a black glow as it swirled around him, "for now I think Ken-chan wants to have fun first."

"Excellent reiatsu, it's no wonder you beat Ikkaku into a carpet stain. Hell none of the lieutenants could touch you at this level," Kenpachi said as he cracked a grin filled with insanity.

"Yeah, still didn't stop them from trying to stop me though," Ichigo said with his own grin.

"**The man's a monster, master,"** Alucard said from within Ichigo's mind. The sound of bloodlust apparent in his voice too. **"This will be fun, try not to end it too quickly."**

_That I won't Alucard, _Ichigo thought as he sized up his opponent. From what he could tell, Kenpachi's aura was indeed stronger than his own at the moment; neither of them though was really exerting anything more than their natural aura's though.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way," Ichigo spoke as he drew both the Jackal and Casull, "I'll start." Disappearing from view he reappeared behind Kenpachi the Jackal pressed into his upper back and pulled the trigger, a blast the size of a Sokatsui exploding on contact with him. Jumping back from the smoke of the explosion, Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he searched for his opponent.

"Well now, Ikkaku did say that those guns you used fired what looked like kido, but from the look and feel of them, it's just your own raw spiritual pressure fired at your opponent. Nothing like the pansy ass kido spells used by some of the other soul reapers." The cloud dissipated under the effect of his reiatsu clearing the smoke and revealing Kenpachi unscathed, other than some minor burns to his skin. "I hope that's not the best you can do though, or this will be very boring."

"Hmm, you took that attack with such little damage, you're right I really will have to step it up now." Aiming both his pistols at Kenpachi he fired knowing that the Casull would strike first creating a weak point for the Jackal's round to exploit as it hit; well that was the theory anyway as they both exploded against Kenpachi.

"Was that it? I really was hoping for more from you," Kenpachi shouted as he charged out of the smoke cloud, barrelling toward Ichigo. As he swung his zanpakuto down, Ichigo brought his pistols up in a cross formation to parry the blow. It struck him with the force of a freight train, as he was sent flying back into one of the surrounding towers.

Getting up Ichigo, coughed up a bit of blood, while his armour had protected him from any cuts, it was unable to mitigate the blunt force on his body. _How can he still shrug them off like they're nothing, I know I'm putting in more strength and yet he just keeps going. _Holstering the Casull, Ichigo charged back in with a right jab to Kenpachi's face and following up with an axe kick to his skull.

As the kick was about to land, it was met by Kenpachi's forearm. "So you know some hakuda do you, that's good, for what's left for a man to fight with once his sword is broken and his energy is spent, but his own fists." He screamed as he swung his sword once more, aiming for Ichigo's ribs.

Jumping back to avoid the blow, Ichigo holstered the Jackal before chanting, _"Bakudo no. 63, Sajo Sabaku." _Instead of the chains wrapping around his opponent's torso as they would normally, Ichigo wrapped them around his hands to further protect them from Kenpachi's blade. Rushing back in he was met by Kenpachi's zanpakuto, as he had thought the chains managed to mitigate the cut down to where it was like he was blocking a wooden sword.

A grin split Kenpachi's face as he saw this, "So you do know kido, but you use it in a far more interesting manner." They began their fight in earnest once more with Ichigo using his chain wrapped fists to batter and bruise Kenpachi. It was during a particularly intense set of blows that Ichigo felt Chad's reiatsu drop to almost nothing, he was rewarded with a cut to his cheek for that misstep. Focusing back on the battle at hand he retaliated with a right cross forcing Kenpachi back slightly. Such mistakes couldn't be allowed to happen again, whatever happened to his companions had to be dealt with once the fight was over. Thus when he felt Uryu's reiatsu disappear, he didn't flinch but renewed his assault, both combatants increasing their reiatsu to match the other as the fight continued. This went on until Ichigo felt Tatsuki's reiatsu drop down to near nothing. All thoughts of the fight disappeared as he whirled around to face the direction she had run down; he was stopped however by a sword impaling him from behind through his right lung.

"You dropped your guard," Kenpachi said dispassionately, as he ripped his sword downwards cutting through Ichigo's internal organs.

Ichigo fell as his legs gave out under him. He began coughing up even more blood as it pooled around his body.

"Tch, what a waste," Kenpachi said as he started to walk away leaving Ichigo for dead.

Rolling on to his back to watch as his opponent left, Ichigo watched as time seemed to slow and Alucard phased out of a building next to him. **"Do you know what you are young master?" **Alucard said as he knelt next to Ichigo.

"I don't know what I am anymore." Ichigo said reaching for the spirit.

"**Then let us find out," **Alucard said as he took Ichigo's hand and pulled him into his inner world.

XXX

Opening his eyes Ichigo found himself in the familiar graveyard. Alucard was seated on one of the many gravestones.

"**If the world turns its back on you, will you still continue to champion its cause master?" **Alucard spoke as if talking about the weather.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"**When your friends and family shun you and turn away from you, will you still aid them in their time of need?" **Alucard continued.

"Without hesitation," Ichigo said as he took a seat across from Alucard.

"**When the woman you love can no longer look at you, will you still love her?" **Alucard's eyes shone as he finished.

"With all my heart," Ichigo shouted.

"**Then are you willing to become a monster to win? Are you willing to become that which others fear, a being which many misunderstand and alienate?" **Alucard said as he stood looking down upon Ichigo.

"If I must, so shall it be done," Ichigo said as his eyes glowed brighter.

Nodding Alucard swept aside his coat to reveal a nine-year old version of Ichigo. The young double appeared scared and jittery about his surroundings. Alucard then reached into his coat bringing out the Jackal. **"This is the representation of your innocence, are you capable of killing it, abandoning all hope you had for a normal life?"**

Looking from the pistol to the younger version of him, Ichigo reached out and took the pistol, pointing it at the youth's head. "I do not ask for your forgiveness, this is my burden to bear," and with that he pulled the trigger splattering the contents of the child's head over the grass and stones.

Nodding solemnly Alucard spoke, **"Return now young master and this time do not fear or fight what you are, for to do so is to reject your own powers, our powers."**

Closing his eyes Ichigo disappeared back into the real world.

"You said that wouldn't hurt much," grumbled the corpse of the young boy as it sat up. It then reverted back into the bleached white version of Ichigo.

"**I say a great many things and it didn't hurt much for you are still alive are you not?" **Alucard said as he looked down upon the inner hollow.

"Tch, if the king's willing to kill a child then maybe he really is fit to rule this place, not that you'll ever give me the chance now will you?" the hollow grumbled.

"**No, now heal the master's wounds that he has received since the start of the fight, but do not heal him of any he receives after." **Alucard said to the pale double. **"Now young master, it is time to educate that man on how a true monster fights."**

XXX

As Kenpachi made it to the end of the passageway, a pulse of reiatsu caught his attention. Looking back over his shoulder he watched as the sky in the immediate area darkened and a purple fog settled around the battlefield, it was then that Ichigo was revealed as he rose from where he lay; his wounds healed and a pitch black reiatsu flowing off him. The ends of his coat were frayed now and his fedora and shades had disappeared. His hair was longer now coming down past his shoulders; his teeth were longer and more fang-like. Looking into his eyes though he saw that the sclera had changed from white to black, together with his red irises gave him an even more demonic look.

Without warning Ichigo disappeared from view, Kenpachi looked around in vain before feeling a cold metal touch his shoulder. Before he could look back, a blast the size of a Byakurai ripped through his shoulder, going on to detonate as it struck one of the nearby towers, the shockwaves of the blast destroying several more towers. Reeling around with his zanpakuto aiming for Ichigo's head he was met with the back of the hand holding the Jackal. Kenpachi was beyond shocked at the fact that he had been unable to cut Ichigo and failed to notice the speeding arm as he was impaled through his lower abdomen. He was then given a vicious heel kick that cut through his face as a result of the reiatsu infused boot. Flying backwards he crashed into one of the towers causing it to crumble down on top of him.

Ichigo looked on dispassionately, Jackal still smoking in his left hand while blood dripped off his right hand. "I no longer have time to play around with you Kenpachi; there are others who are in need of me."

"Leaving so soon? That won't do," said Kenpachi as he emerged from the rubble, "NOT WHEN THINGS HAVE JUST GOTTEN FUN!" he roared, his reiatsu spiking higher as he charged back into battle.

Ichigo deflected Kenpachi's zanpakuto with the Jackal, spinning around to deliver a devastating backhand to Kenpachi, causing him to smash through several buildings once more. Not laying off Ichigo charged after him, Ichigo's right arm slicing through Kenpachi's skin like a knife through butter.

Bleeding from a score of cuts, Kenpachi laughed as he said, "I don't get it, in one minute you go from the very door of death, to a monster born from the deepest pits of hell. There are so many things I want to know right now, but they can wait till we're done," and continued his assault finally landing a blow to Ichigo, a long cut across his left eye, matching Kenpachi's own scar. His own bloodlust rising, Ichigo began laughing as well, tearing into Kenpachi again.

From her perch on a roof high above the battle, Yachiru watched on with concern. While she was happy that Kenny was having so much fun in his fight, well it couldn't even be called a fight anymore, this was a bloodbath between two animals as they ripped into each other, staining the ground with so much blood that it no longer mattered who would emerge victorious. A shiver ran down her back, as for the first time ever, she felt worried for the fate of her adoptive father, regardless if he won or lost.

Slicing into Ichigo's arm, Kenpachi attempted to charge after his retreating opponent only to find his legs held in place. Looking down he spied two dogs straight from the pits of hell, eight-eyed and bloodthirsty they clung to his legs with their fangs cutting deep into him. Looking back at Ichigo he felt another blast rip through his other shoulder. Raising his zanpakuto he beheaded the dogs and charged at Ichigo as he faded into the mist. Striking what he thought was Ichigo; Kenpachi was shocked as another shadow demon dissolved into nothing. A gunshot sounded behind him, ripping into his left leg causing him to hobble slightly, slicing the demon hound holding the gun that had fired the shot, he panted from exhaustion.

"It seems that at the moment you're far stronger than me, knowing that I can fight you at my full strength, "Kenpachi said as he ripped the eye patch off. A pillar of yellow reiatsu exploded out of Kenpachi brightening the area slightly.

Emerging from the shadows, Ichigo looked on with curiosity, before nodding his head as if he had just discovered something. "I see, since you do not have a release for your zanpakuto, your reiatsu was sealed by means of that eye patch."

"Heh, you catch on quick Ichigo. You're right I got the eggheads over at R&D to create this little sucker for me; it consumes large amounts of reiatsu allowing me to truly enjoy my fights. Now that it's off though, I'm going to pour each and every ounce of it into killing you," Kenpachi said as he raised his sword high.

Alucard appeared next to Ichigo and they stared down Kenpachi. **"Can you hear it young master, his zanpakuto cries out to him to help, yet the fool doesn't heed it. When fighting against another monster, it matters not how you strong you are alone, but how strong you are with your partner. Tell me do you think that such a monster deserves to be the victor here?"**

Looking back at Kenpachi as the air itself seemed to burn around him, Ichigo said, "No he doesn't, cause when facing a pair of monsters like us, he never had a chance at victory." In response Ichigo's reiatsu climbed higher too, a swirling tempest of black energy. They stood there, two monsters of their respective worlds, Kenpachi shinning like a sun in the darkness, while Ichigo was half cloaked in shadow, his blood red eyes glowing intensely. "This all ends with the next blow Kenpachi, I hope you're ready," Ichigo said as he adopted a fighting stance. Kenpachi just continued to grin like a loon.

At an unspoken signal they charged at each other, both swinging with all their might, Kenpachi with his abused zanpakuto and Ichigo with a reiatsu infused fist. The resulting impact caused a horrifying explosion reducing the surrounding towers to ruins and the ground itself to broken mounds. The cloud of dust cleared to reveal each impaled on the others weapon.

Kenpachi was the first to fall with a smile on his face as if it was Christmas, his blade still stuck in Ichigo. His last words being, "You win," before passing out.

Ichigo gripped the blade, pulling it out and dropping it to the ground where it snapped in half. "No Kenpachi, when two monsters clash, there is no winner, only sorrow and destruction in the wake of their battle." His vision fading as he collapsed backwards.

Descending to the battlefield, Yachiru hefted Kenpachi onto her shoulder, thanked Ichigo for showing him such a good time and hoped they could do it again, though secretly she hoped they never fought again, and ran off.

Arriving on the field of the battle, Yoruichi visibly shuddered as she observed the devastation to the surrounding area. "Ichigo just what in the hell are you," she said as she shifted forms, picked Ichigo up and flash stepped away from the battlefield.

XXX

The Shrine of Penitence just prior to Tatsuki's reiatsu dropping.

Tatsuki and Hanataro had reached the Shrine without any further difficulty. Easily knocking out the guards, Tatsuki watched as Hanataro retrieved the key to Rukia's cell. As they made to leave a reiatsu just as potent as the one they left Ichigo behind to face came crashing down upon them.

"Who the hell is it this time?" Tatsuki said as her entire being quaked at the feel of the energy.

It was Rukia who identified it, "It's my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division."

Tatsuki had heard from Ichigo about this guy, he was the one who had nearly killed him the first time and if that told her anything, it was that she had no chance beating him as she was now. Knowing they had no other choice she stepped out of the cell to face whatever fate dealt her.

As the three emerged from the cell, Byakuya was shocked though he kept his face fixed with a look of indifference. He had expected Ichigo Kurosaki to be the one to try and rescue his sister, but here stood a young girl and if reports from Captain Ichimaru and others were to be believed, Ichigo cared greatly for her. Brushing such thoughts aside he spoke, "I had wondered what powerful warrior was trying to sneak into the prison, but now I see that it was merely a little girl," his voice was filled with condescension.

Keeping her anger in check, Tatsuki analysed her opponent for any openings she could exploit in her favour. Finding none, she sighed and moved to attack in the hope that help would arrive soon, hopefully in the form of Ichigo. As she closed in on Byakuya though, he disappeared from sight causing her to halt mid-charge. Pain lanced through her body as she felt herself cut across her back from left shoulder to right hip.

"I advise you to stay down, the only reason you are able to maintain your form now is because I dislike raising my hand against women needlessly." Byakuya said as he approached Rukia and Hanataro sword raised. Tatsuki's last image was of a white-haired man grabbing Byakuya by his wrist.

XXX

Waking she found herself in a strange graveyard with a red moon hanging from the sky. Taking a better look around, she found Alucard seated on a bench overlooking a large pond, not knowing what else to do she made her way over to him.

"**Welcome Lady Tatsuki to Ichigo's inner world, it is a pleasure to play host to you in this place." **Alucard said with a grin as Tatsuki took a seat on the bench with him.

_Well that answers the where at least_, thought Tatsuki. Now for the why, "I wish I could say the same Alucard, but can you tell me what I'm doing here exactly?" she said with a frown as she continued to look around.

Looking back into the pool, he motioned for her to follow his gaze, looking into the pool Tatsuki found herself face to face with the image of a more sinister Ichigo as he and Kenpachi Zaraki tore into each other like animals. **"The young master felt his friends reiatsu disappear and it spurred him on to fight harder, then he felt your reiatsu disappear and he despaired, in that despair he made the decision to become a monster if that was the price to save you and everyone else from death. He fights now because that is all he can do and he makes use of that power no matter what people may end up calling him, the question for you Lady Tatsuki is, what will you do now? Will you continue to follow after him, to love him with all your heart no matter what others think? To be the last one standing with him, when the entire world stands against him?" **Alucard said as he turned to gaze at her.

Looking into the pool at the fight before her, Tatsuki replied, "You know the answer already Alucard, no matter what shape, form or mask he wears, I know the man at the core of such a being. That man is the one I will continue to support no matter what."

Seeming satisfied with her answer Alucard stood motioning for Tatsuki to do the same. **"Of course milady, sometimes though we need to hear it for ourselves. Your soul should have had enough to time merge with my powers and materialise the avatar of your own. I plan on drawing it out now, be warned however the process is quite painful."**

Nodding Tatsuki stood and watched as Alucard walked over to her and without warning plunged his hand into her womb, pulling out an obsidian coloured lump. As it left her body, Tatsuki slumped forward from the pain, gazing back at Alucard, she saw that he stood next to a 30 foot tall dragon with obsidian scales, blood red eyes and a wingspan well over 120 feet It possessed powerful front and back legs and a wicked looking tail as its spikes were shaped like blades meant to rend and tear. Bowing down on all-fours, a powerful yet feminine voice reverberated through her soul, "**Your orders, my mistress?" **it said as it still knelt before her. Looking back at Alucard she gave him a silent thank you as she exited Ichigo's inner world.

Emerging from behind a tree, Ichigo's inner hollow walked up to Alucard and the newly born dragon. "Hell even, Queenie seems beyond scary, just what the hell is up with these two," he said before backing off as the dragon snapped at him.

Ignoring the antics of the other two, Alucard went back to watching the pool, **"Who knows, even I don't know what will happen next."**

XXX

As Byakuya explained to Captain Ukitake the situation revolving around the ryoka, they were both struck with surprise by the sudden reiatsu pulse from Tatsuki. Turning to face her, they found that her coat had disappeared along with her old blouse and cravat. In its place was a black skin tight V-neck sweatshirt that exposed a large amount of her cleavage and accentuated it. On her hands and feet were black clawed gauntlets and greaves. The reiatsu swirling around her was red with black highlights through it. As the display died down, Tatsuki charged at Byakuya, her fist connecting with an explosion as she struck his zanpakuto.

Byakuya was thrown back several feet, before he caught himself and charged back at Tatsuki, disappearing from view with the intention of using senka. He was shocked once again as Tatsuki, spun on her heel to catch his zanpakuto in her clawed gauntlet.

"I don't know what exactly happened to you to cause this power increase, but this ends here," Byakuya said as he took his stance to release his zanpakuto. "_Scatter, Sen…"_ he was interrupted as a white cloth wrapped around his zanpakuto. Before any of them could react, Tatsuki was knocked out by a chop to the neck by a dark skinned blur with purple hair. As the blur made its escape, a voice sound was carried on the wind, "Be grateful Little Byakuya, for had I not intervened then, there is no force within the Seireitei that would save you from the anger of an angry lover." As silence settled on the bridge, Rukia fainted and Byakuya turned to leave. When asked why by Jushiro, he stated that he had no interest in dealing with insects. Ordering Sentaro to place Rukia back in her cell, Jushiro walked off in search of more answers.

XXX

Present time:

Waking to find himself in a bed in a strange room, Ichigo looked around and found that he was bandaged heavily over his entire body. Looking to his right he could scarcely believe his eyes as he saw Tatsuki alive and well. Without pausing to think Ichigo had pressed his lips to hers waking her from her slumber.

Tatsuki came to awareness to find her lips locked with Ichigo. She relaxed into the kiss, deepening it as she traced her tongue over his lips begging for entrance. He happily granted it and they greedily explored every facet of each other's mouth. They broke apart when the need for air became too great, leaving them both breathless. They slipped into an embrace just seeking comfort in knowing that they were still alive and together.

"I see you're both awake," came a familiar masculine voice from behind them. Turning around they came face to face with Yoruichi. "The two of you gave me quite the scare, honestly what possessed you to pick a fight with captains. If I hadn't intervened, you would both be dead," she said.

"I see," said Ichigo as he kept his arms wrapped around Tatsuki, "so you finally revealed your true form, too bad we were otherwise too busy to notice," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry you'll get to see it," Yoruichi said as her plans of revenge for the way she was teased approached, "I was just waiting for the both of you to wake up." A cloud of mist formed around her as her form changed, she was revealed moments later to be the purple haired Goddess of Flash in all her nude glory.

Not even batting an eyelash, Ichigo merely nuzzled deeper into Tatsuki's neck saying, "Told you she would be a looker."

Tatsuki nodded as she responded to Ichigo's ministrations moaning slightly, "Just makes me want her to join in even more now," she said.

Yoruichi pouted not getting the desired reaction. "Forgot I was dealing with a bunch of teenage perverts," she said as she reached to grab her clothes to get dressed.

"You know you like it though," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Enough you two, rest while you can for as soon as your wounds seal, it's time to get training." Yoruichi said as she pulled her black sweater over her head.

"Training, what training?" Tatsuki asked in confusion.

"Well for Ichigo it involves learning his bankai, the final release form of his zanpakuto. You however, I'm going to work on your hakuda, while teaching you an ability I developed over a century ago." Yoruichi said as she pulled on the leggings of her outfit. "We have a few days left before Rukia is executed and believe me we're going to need all the help we can get to pull this off."

XXX

And that's a wrap to chapter 7. My apologies that this was later than the previous chapters, but a series of unfortunate events lead to me only being able to finish this today. All in all though I think it is worth the wait.

So Ichigo vs. Kenpachi, hope it was to everyone's liking and the little bonus of Tatsuki's awakening too. I went with it to set the platform for her transition to at least a low to mid-level captain in strength.

And like I said he would be, Hollow Ichigo is back, he's just a bit…detached.

So like, love, hate let me know through your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8: The Monster and his Mate

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

So, we come to the intermission. I got nothing you know what just read on.

EDIT: This is a revised version, it should be more in line with the ratings aims now.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard/Kurohime"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

XXX

Chapter 8: The Monster and his Mate.

After resting for an hour or two, Ichigo and Tatsuki got ready to start their training. As Ichigo stared at his appearance in a mirror mounted on the wall, he noted that his features were back to normal, no black sclera or fanged teeth.

"**That would be due to the fact that you're not actively tapping into your power master," **Alucard provided, **"when you enter battle with the mind-set to win, then will your true form be revealed to all."**

Nodding his head in understanding, Ichigo exited the cave cut into the area to catch up with Yoruichi and Tatsuki.

Tatsuki herself was currently speaking with the avatar of her powers. While she did not have a name, Tatsuki chose to call her Kurohime, simply Black Princess, for her scales and aura of authority. She had been practicing switching from her normal look to her newer armoured gauntlets and greaves. She found that the reiatsu, which composed her shades, coat and blouse, would alter to match whichever state she was in. Before she could get some practice blows in Ichigo arrived.

Standing on a raised rock, Yoruichi looked down upon her two new students; well she'd only really be training the one for most of the time, while the other needed the teacher only he knew best. "Good to see you're both up and about, now before we begin," here she turned to look Ichigo in his eyes. "Ichigo, have you ever noticed that you are constantly in your release form?"

Ichigo smirked at her, "We both know, that I can control my reiatsu for kido and that with that control comes the ability to seal my zanpakuto, so yes I know that I am in it constantly but I do so because I choose to."

"Good, now as I said earlier when you first woke up, you will train to achieve your bankai, the final release of your zanpakuto. All of the current captains with the exception of one have achieved this release. While it is dependent on the power and training of the wielder, achieving this release typically increases your power by five to ten times," Yoruichi said crossing her arms. "To achieve this release it requires the materialisation of the zanpakuto spirit into the real world and beating it into submission. It is because of this that it requires at least ten years of training to acquire."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as she finished, "Considering we don't have ten years, I assume you have some way to speed this training up?"

Nodding her head, Yoruichi pulled out a flat white doll, "This is a Tenshintai, its purpose is to forcefully materialise a zanpakuto spirit. There is a time limit however, once you stab this doll with your zanpakuto you will have three days to achieve bankai, now I must warn you, use of this method…" she was cut off as Ichigo impaled the doll with his right hand.

"Spare me your worries, Yoruichi," Ichigo spoke as the doll dissolved around his hand dissipating into black mist. "If I need to do this in three days, then in three days it will be done."

As the mist combined again, it revealed Alucard standing tall in all his glory. **"You called and so I have answered young master," **he said with a flourish as he bowed, hat in hand.

Yoruichi being the only one to have not seen Alucard before was frozen as if struck. While Ichigo's own aura might have unnerved her slightly, the being before her was something else. The pure bloodlust and malevolence radiating off of him was astounding. Gathering herself she spoke, "I assume you heard everything?"

Turning to face her Alucard replied, **"Of course Lady Yoruichi, a pleasure to meet you face to face at last."**

Yoruichi shivered as his voice sent chills down her spine, "Very well, I'll leave it to you as to the how."

"**Of course," **facing Ichigo Alucard began,** "my task for you master is simple, you are to shoot me through my heart, that is all."**

Ichigo's face remained blank as he watched his zanpakuto spirit, "I assume that it's not something as simple as just pulling the trigger and hitting you is it?"

A grin split the face of Alucard, **"Of course not master. You have been using the Casull and Jackal well enough since we arrived here, but yesterday against Kenpachi you revealed your weakness with it. While you can channel your reiatsu through it, the energy is expelled in a wide arc. While that is fine for dealing with large amounts of weak enemies it is pitiful against stronger opponents. After your acceptance yesterday I began compressing the power you put into the Jackal greatly increasing its stopping power. You will need to learn how to do that in order to pierce my skin."**

Nodding his understanding, Ichigo turned to head to an empty area of the training area and began walking off. "Then let us begin," he said. Alucard followed after him and the next thing Tatsuki and Yoruichi saw was several rocks in the distance exploding.

Shaking her head, Yoruichi sighed, "I hope the training grounds survive those two. Now for our training, to see the level you're at we'll have a quick spar. I want you to use those gauntlets of yours."

Tatsuki looked a bit sceptical, "And just how do you plan on not being cut to ribbons when you block?"

Yoruichi flash stepped away, returning with a pair of heavy duty looking gloves and bracers. "These were designed to help with my training against a zanpakuto; we'll use them until I get a feel for your abilities."

Adopting her normal stance, Tatsuki summoned her armour, "Hope you're ready Yoruichi, because I have no intention of holding back." Fist met fist as their battle began.

XXX

Hours passed and it was late in the afternoon, not that anyone in the underground training area noticed. After sparring for a bit, Yoruichi had praised Tatsuki's technique and that the only way to improve now was practice and experience. Her powers were classified at the level of an upper class lieutenant. It was during a particularly intense exchange, that Tatsuki discovered one of her abilities. Yoruichi was shocked as what looked like a flaming dragon head burst from Tatsuki's gauntlets and went to tear effortlessly through her gloves while Tatsuki stared in wonder at the smoking gauntlet.

Kurohime's voice broke through their thoughts, **"There's no need to seem so surprised mistress. After all if I can breathe fire why can you not to some degree. Unlike the master, whose abilities are manifested through his zanpakuto, your abilities stem from taking on aspects of me. So far you have managed to tap into the aspect of my strength through your gauntlets and greaves. And just now you tapped into the aspect of energy manipulation. Through it you may use the energy in your body and redirect it as an attack through your armour or contain it in your armour further increasing your strength."**

When Tatsuki relayed this to Yoruichi, the purple haired Goddess told her to practice firing said blasts at targets in the environment, while she thought of a training plan. Nodding she headed off to give Yoruichi some quiet.

Yoruichi sighed as she sat down on one of the pillars that littered the area. She knew that Tatsuki needed and edge to compete with captain level fighters and had initially wanted to teach her shunko, which while dangerous, would give her that advantage. Now however with the explanation of her powers, Yoruichi could see that she at least possessed the increased strength gained from it, now all she needed was a way to increase her speed in combat. The best way to gain suck knowledge would be from her own avatar, so once Tatsuki had acquired some proficiency with her new attack they would start working on speed.

Meanwhile with Ichigo and Alucard, things were less pleasant. Ichigo was hunched over, bleeding from a score of cuts and bullet wounds. Alucard had shown great skill in firing highly compressed rounds that tore through both Ichigo's reiatsu infused coat as well as his reinforced skin. Ichigo looked up as Alucard approached him and growled as he saw that the wounds he had given Alucard had healed again. The first time Ichigo had managed to get a shot in on his zanpakuto spirit, he had hit his head effectively beheading Alucard. His smile of victory quickly disappeared as a new head sprouted from the stump, insane smile and all looking none the worse for wear. Alucard had repaid Ichigo by punching him through the outcrop behind him.

"**You know master if you really want to know how to control your regeneration all you have to do is ask," **Alucard said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"And if I asked would you tell me?" Ichigo said as he straightened up.

"**Nope,"** the zanpakuto spirit said as he laughed.

Growling once more Ichigo tried to remember everything he felt whenever he was healed partially by his regeneration. After thinking about it for a bit, Ichigo calmed and manipulated his reiatsu around the wounds in the way that it seemed natural to him. As he felt the drain on his reserves Ichigo watched as his cuts sealed and the bullet wounds filled. The drain though was rather noticeable and they still pained him slightly.

Alucard burst out clapping as Ichigo stood visibly unhurt. **"Well done young master, I do advise you however not to try and even regrow a limb just yet as your ability is still immature. But this should make the training so much more fun now." **Alucard charged again his pistols drawn and levelled at Ichigo. Ichigo just stared on taking aim himself, before he felt a presence approaching them.

On the other side of the area Tatsuki and Yoruichi noticed it too and looked to the ladder as a figure descended into the area. Being the closest they approached first to see whoever it was. As they waited near the bottom of the ladder Ichigo and Alucard joined them and not a minute later Renji appeared.

"I thought I felt you here, judging from the surroundings and what I assume to be your zanpakuto spirit, you're training to save Rukia," Renji said as he stood before them. "Don't worry I'm not here to stop you, I just needed a quiet place to train since we're running out of time to stop the execution and there's not much I can do at my current level."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that and Tatsuki asked, "What do you mean we're running out of time?"

Renji smirked as he said, "The execution dates been moved up again, the new execution date is noon tomorrow."

Shock was written across Tatsuki and Yoruichi's faces while Ichigo grimaced and Alucard was indifferent.

As panic set into Yoruichi's mind, she was brought out of her thoughts as the artificial sky darkened. All eyes were drawn to Ichigo as his black reiatsu swirled around him like a vortex. They watched as his shades and hat dissolved into reiatsu, his hair grew longer covering his eyes and his coat frayed at the ends. Looking into his face they were struck with fear as the wind blew the hair out of his eyes revealing their black sclera with red irises and his fang-like teeth.

"Don't you dare be the first one to give up hope Yoruichi, you brought us here to get this training and no one is about to back out now. If the execution is set for tomorrow then we'll just have to make sure that we're done by then." Turning to face Alucard, Ichigo grabbed him and tossed him over 200 feet away before chasing after him.

"He really is a monster isn't he," said Renji his face slightly pale.

"Maybe, but at his core still exists the same man who swore to protect all that is precious to him. If the price that he has to pay is to become a monster to be able to do that, well there's no question that he will pay it," Tatsuki said as she watched him charge off. The explosions of power and howls of creatures of another world were heard as they retreated to a safe distance to continue their own training.

XXX

After a few more hours Renji, Tatsuki and Yoruichi were dead on their feet and decided to retire for the rest of the evening, satisfied with their progress. Tatsuki was pleased that she had successfully managed to tap into her aspect of speed, while she still wasn't as fast Yoruichi; she was told that she wouldn't have any trouble facing some of the captains. Needless to say, awakening said aspect was an interesting experience.

Armed with the knowledge that she could take on certain aspects of her avatar at will, Yoruichi had Tatsuki stop using her armour and instead focus on increasing her speed. To provide ample motivation Yoruichi lived up to her title as the Goddess of Flash by attacking mercilessly at speeds just within Tatsuki's reach to match. It was when Tatsuki had been sent flying once more and struck a pillar that she felt a deep rage take over her. Her body was cloaked in red reiatsu as it swirled around her kicking up a violent storm. Yoruichi watched as it concentrated along Tatsuki's shoulder blades arcing similar to lightning and gouging the ground. Gathering it instinctively Tatsuki gave a guttural roar and released a shockwave of reiatsu. As the dust cleared it reveal a pair of black wings with reiatsu arcing across them. Grinning like a maniac she charged at Yoruichi and they began exchanging blows at a lightning fast pace. The shockwaves from their collisions cracked the ground around them.

As Yoruichi and Renji fell asleep, Tatsuki tossed and turned at the fact that Ichigo had still yet to stop training. When she had tried feeling him over their mental link, she recoiled as waves of rage, anger, hate and bloodlust radiated from it. She perked up when there was peace over the link. Exiting the cave she attempted to find Ichigo. As she came to the hot springs that Yoruichi had pointed out earlier, she found the bloodied body that was Ichigo divesting himself of his clothing as he had his back to her. She blushed as she attempted to look away, but was frozen as she beheld the scarred skin of his torso. She was shocked at the sheer amount of, still bleeding cuts and the slow closing bullet holes in him. As she looked closer she could discern that some of the cuts came from no bladed object, but rather from teeth that attempted to rend and tear the limbs they attacked.

Sensing her concern over their link, Ichigo turned to face her and caused Tatsuki to gasp once more as she beheld even more wounds to him. His features were still those of his monster-like form. As Tatsuki watched him, she noted that Ichigo seemed to tense while he waited for her reaction and felt fear over their link. Realising that what he feared was her leaving him, she rushed to him and hugged him as hard as she could. She felt his arms wrap around her and hug her back.

After about a minute she felt him let go of her. "Thanks Tats, but I really need to clean off this blood first," he said.

Nodding she let go of him and watched as he sat down to pull off his boots, followed by his belt and pants, Tatsuki felt herself blush even more as she sneaked a peak at his member. While she hadn't known what to expect from him in that regard she was impressed regardless. As he slipped into the water, her private strip show came to an end.

"You know," came Ichigo's voice from the spring as he leaned his back to stare at her, "tomorrow we don't really know what will happen to any of us."

Seating herself close to him she kept him company as she listened.

"I mean there's going to be who knows how many captains up there witnessing it plus their lieutenants. And yet somehow we're going to try and stop it? In fact it's not a case of we might or might not. We will stop it, no matter who stands before us, it doesn't matter anymore, who they are or what they've done, if they're an obstacle they get removed," he continued only stopping to look into her eyes, "can you see the Ichigo that attended school just a few weeks ago, or even the Ichigo that you sparred at the dojo with? For I confess I don't even see him anymore."

Not thinking about what she was doing, Tatsuki disrobed herself and stepped into the steaming pool, making her way over to Ichigo. His face showed surprise for a second before she took his head in her hands and planted the most passionate kiss she could muster on his lips. Tracing his lips with her tongue she sought entrance to him, which he granted. As their tongues engaged in their own battle she ran her hands through his hair as his hands came to rest on her waist.

Breaking apart for air, she leant her forehead against him breathless, "No matter what you become, no matter what acts you have to commit, you do so not because you want to, but for no other reason than, if not you then who. Don't concern yourself with what people see you as, just know that I am with you regardless," she said as she kissed him again.

"I'm a fool if I thought that you'd be afraid of me," Ichigo muttered as he broke the kiss, only to begin leaving a trail of kisses down her neck towards her breasts. Moaning from his ministrations, Tatsuki felt her body warm up from a completely different heat as she began rubbing her body up against his thigh as his hands roamed her body.

"Enough teasing Ichigo," she said as they joined together, pleasure and pain making themselves known at their coupling, offset by his soothing touch. Caught in their lust induced haze, Tatsuki barely felt it when Ichigo bit down on her neck, eliciting even more feelings to overwhelm her, while he lapped at the wound. Moments later they both released a loud moan from reaching their completion, their bodies quivering in the afterglow of their love making. Recovering first, Ichigo left a trail of kisses across her neck as he healed the wound.

"What will you say when others ask about our relationship?" Ichigo asked as he lifted her back into the hot spring.

Cuddling into his arms, she sighed in content. "Never disturb a monster and his mate, that's all."

Smiling to himself, Ichigo rinsed their bodies clean before stepping out, Tatsuki still in his arms, "Words of wisdom I do believe."

Dressing themselves they passed out in the training area, wrapped tight in their embrace.

XXX

The morning of the execution arrived and Ichigo dived back into his training. Tatsuki and Yoruichi went through some light exercises before Tatsuki sat down to meditate and speak with her avatar.

Renji finished his training and made ready to leave, he went over to bid farewell to Yoruichi and Tatsuki as the former watched Ichigo's progress. Looking at the area where Ichigo and Alucard fought, Renji felt his insides clench as a wave of spirit force crashed around them. "Do you think he'll have gained it in time?" he asked Yoruichi.

Without taking her eyes off the fight she replied, "If he were anyone else, then no. After seeing him in action though, there is no doubt in my mind."

After one last look Renji turned and climbed the ladder to make his attempt at saving Rukia.

XXX

As Rukia was lead to the execution stand she looked to see who would bear witness to her death. Among them was the First, Second, Fourth and Eighth Division Captains and their Lieutenants, just as she thought her brother would not be present he appeared without Renji and fell into place. Rukia felt her head drop, so she was right it was their powers that were clashing earlier. After one desperate plea that the others that came to rescue her were sent home, Rukia felt her arms bind as the stand raised her into place. Ordering for the execution to begin, the kido corps began releasing the seals placed on the Sokyoku. As the flaming avian reared in all its glory, Rukia closed her eyes in acceptance of her fate as it charged at her, some of the observers turning away so they wouldn't bear witness to it. After a considerable amount of time Rukia opened her eyes once more wondering why she had not ceased to exist. Her eyes spied a tall figure with a red overcoat and red fedora holding back the Sokyoku with a single hand.

"You know, that's not really the look I pictured on your face when you faced your execution," the figure said. Turning around she found herself shocked as there stood Ichigo grinning maniacally, his coat floating in the wind as he faced off against the halberd said to contain the power of one million zanpakuto.

She could not find the word to express herself as sadness, anger, joy and worry gripped her. She was broken out of her thoughts as a long rope wrapped around the Sokyoku. Following its end led her to see her captain with his third seats, bearing a large shield with the Shihoin symbol on it. Shunsui Kyoraku appeared next to his friend as they prepared to destroy the Sokyoku. Before anyone could stop them, everyone's attention was drawn to the Sokyoku as it uttered a high pitched screech of pain. Everyone's eyes widened in shock this time as they watched Ichigo tear the Sokyoku in half with his bare hands.

As the halberd dispersed into reiatsu, Ichigo inhaled it and turned to face the assembled captains uttering one word, "Next."

XXX

And I'm sorry but I have to leave you hanging now. Evil ain't I?

Anyway so let's see bankai training, think Ichigo vs. Kenpachi only bloodier.

Tatsuki and her avatar, why Black Princess and not something like Dragon Princess, well if I remember correctly, Tatsuki does mean Dragon Princess. Can't call her and her powers the same thing after all. Also I thought about her learning shunko, but this is so much more fun.

This version contains the censored lemon, full version can be found elsewhere. Details on my profile.

The biggest problem was trying to resolve the time line, since my reference (Bleach Wikia) lists the first day of training as Aug 5th with the Execution on Aug 6th and Renji appears on Aug 6th saying it's at noon the next day, making that Aug 7th? Just what the hell is going on? Anyway hope the timeline makes sense in this.

Now since we're going into the next set of fights I thought I'd recap all of Ichigo's powers he's used up to now. Off you go if you remember.

Superhuman strength, speed and senses.

Supernatural resilience

Reiatsu infused clothing

Advanced regeneration and reinforced skin.

Summoning of Hell hounds.

Memory absorption through blood, also replenishes his own reiatsu.

Hypnosis and Mind-Reading

Dual Pistols Casull and Jackal, blast size described by kido number but power is great enough to punch through captains. Casull lightning fast but weak, Jackal insanely destructive.

Hakuda master

Bakudo expert

Weather manipulation.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wrathful Protector

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

Welcome back one and all, sorry about the leaving you hanging, but I think it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard/Kurohime"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

XXX

Chapter 9: The Wrathful Protector.

The assembled captains and lieutenants looked on in shock as the wind blew what remained of the Sokyoku away, Ichigo losing interest with them turned to face Rukia still bound to the scaffold.

"You may want to shield your eyes for this next bit," Ichigo said as he stood on top of the scaffold. His features assumed their monstrous form and his hand was covered in black reiatsu as he plunged it into the scaffold. There was an ear-piercing roar and the scaffold was rent to pieces collapsing in on itself. Ichigo stood in the air with Rukia under his arm as he observed the dumbfounded expressions on everyone.

"I-Ichigo," Rukia stammered after the display of power.

"Relax Rukia, don't worry about what's going to happen to me, for once in your life worry about yourself," Ichigo said as he read her thoughts.

Hearing the sounds of battle, Ichigo turned his attention to see a battered Renji knocking out the members of the kido corps. Smirking to himself, Ichigo disappeared from view to reappear next to him, "What kept you pineapple, Rukia's not about to save herself you know." He tossed Rukia into his arms as he turned back to face the captains.

"Well it's not like this rescue was a cake walk strawberry," Renji said a tick mark on his forehead.

Grinning Ichigo said, "If you say so. Get out of here now; your job is to keep Rukia safe while I take care of matters here."

Nodding in understanding Renji turned and ran, Rukia held tight.

"Don't just stand there gawking at them like idiots," screamed Sui-Feng, "All lieutenants apprehend the prisoner now."

As the lieutenants of the first, second and fourth gave chase they were knocked unconscious from a black and red blur. As they fell to the ground it was revealed to be Tatsuki in her normal form.

"What took you so long Tats, traffic hell or something?" Ichigo said with a grin as he walked to join her.

Before Tatsuki could utter a retort, she heard the sound of steel grating against steel behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Ichigo's arm blocking Byakuya's zanpakuto a look of fury on his face while Byakuya remained impassive. "Big mistake Byakuya, I still haven't forgotten the last time you dared touch her." She leapt away when Ichigo closed his hand around the blade twisting and slamming Byakuya into the ground.

A scream of pain broke through Tatsuki's thoughts as she watched Sui-Feng crush the life out of Kiyone Kotetsu. Her anger rising to the surface, she summoned her gauntlets and wings charging into Sui-Feng. Unleashing a fireball from her gauntlets, Tatsuki knocked Sui-Feng over the cliff following up with an empowered axe kick sending her into the ground with a thundering crash. With one last look at Ichigo, Tatsuki charged off after her foe.

Tatsuki vs. Sui-Feng:

Landing near the crater that contained a singed Sui-Feng, Tatsuki waited for her opponent to get up. "You know, from listening to several accounts, captains are supposed to be the example to all soul reapers, yet there you stood killing an opponent so far below you in the most painful way possible. How such behaviour is allowed is beyond me," Tatsuki said as she crossed her arms.

"And what would a mere ryoka know about how a captain should act?" Sui-Feng spoke as she emerged from the crater a little worse for wear. "Mercy is for the weak and spineless."

"I see you're one of those people that follow orders without question, no matter what they may be and has given their blind loyalty to an organisation. To you there is no grey area only black and white," Tatsuki said as she narrowed her eyes, "I pity you, for the day will come when your heart and mind will war with each other and you'll be in unimaginable pain no matter what you do."

"I don't need your pity ryoka," Sui-Feng said as she charged at Tatsuki, fists at the ready. Tatsuki merely raised her right hand as she blocked the attack, watching as Sui-Feng winced as her left hand made contact with the bladed gauntlet.

"You know attacking me barehanded is the same thing as attacking someone wielding a zanpakuto barehanded, if you want to live past this encounter I suggest you take it more seriously." Tatsuki said as Sui-Feng stared at her bleeding limb.

Drawing her zanpakuto with her right hand Sui-Feng whispered, _"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," _and disappeared from view, attempting to stab Tatsuki in her right shoulder. She was surprised when Tatsuki grabbed the stinger with her right hand inches from her skin.

"I know all about your zanpakuto's abilities Sui-Feng, if you land two attacks in the same spot its game-over for me," Tatsuki said as she tightened her grip on the stinger. The next thing Sui-Feng felt was extreme pain as Tatsuki dealt her a vicious head-butt breaking her nose. Recovering Sui-Feng responded with a palm strike to Tatsuki's midsection to give her some space. "You're surprisingly well informed for a ryoka," she said as she wiped some blood from her broken nose, "gutsy too. You would've made a fine addition to the Special Forces."

"I'll pass," Tatsuki said as she resumed her stance.

Sui-Feng smirked as she shed her haori and ripped off the sleeves of her shihakusho. Her body was enveloped in a faint glow and dust swirled around her with increasing speed. "You should feel honoured ryoka; I just managed to complete this technique the other day. It's a combination of kido and hakuda that I created and you will be the first person it's used on in battle. I haven't even given it a name yet."

Tatsuki looked on dispassionately as she spoke, "You're wrong, it does have a name and you are most certainly not the one who created it."

"What did you say," Sui-Feng said as her eyes narrowed.

"It's called shunko and from what I can see your version is still incomplete compared to the real thing," Tatsuki continued, "it enhances your arms and legs in battle and allows you to fire the kido as well."

"Who told you this, in fact who told you about my abilities?" Sui-Feng said as her arms began to shake.

"You should know her, she was your mentor after all," Tatsuki said with a smirk.

Realisation flashed across Sui-Feng's faced but was quickly replaced with rage. "That damn women, how dare you mention her in my presence. I swore that I would be the one to defeat and apprehend her. I'll enjoy beating you and afterwards you will tell me where I can find her." Sui-Feng charged at Tatsuki the ground gouging itself in her wake. Fist met gauntlet and the shockwave uprooted trees around them, to the untrained eye they were just red lightning clashing with white mist. Each blow was blocked by arm or leg, neither gaining advantage over the other. As they disengaged from one another Sui-Feng unleashed a kido blast from her palm that raced toward Tatsuki. As it was about to hit her, Tatsuki met it with a flame enhanced greave dissipating the blast and sending her own back to Sui-Feng, who crossed her arms to withstand the blow. A catastrophic explosion engulfed the area as the fireball hit, reducing the surrounding trees to charred husks. Sui-Feng was revealed with her shihakusho burnt and her skin flushed. As they re-engaged, the battle became increasingly fast paced with the pair in a stalemate. The momentum shifted though as Tatsuki slipped into a trance, reacting more on instinct and her blows becoming increasingly stronger. A minute later and she caught Sui-Feng's speeding fist and held it tight.

Looking into her opponents face, Sui-Feng was shocked to see her crimson eyes ablaze. Next thing she knew was she was sent flying back from a straight kick, Tatsuki speeding after her to deliver a side kick to her lower back causing her spine to bend dangerously as she was launched into several trees, her body splintering them. Staggering as she regained her footing she coughed out a copious amount of blood before feeling her face grabbed and smashed repeatedly into the hard ground. Her shunko dissipated as her body went limp; a fact Tatsuki observed and proceeded to lifted her by her throat. She charged a flaming fist, but as she tried to deliver the blow, she was stopped by a hand gripping her gauntlet.

Looking back she was met with Yoruichi, her shunko arcing around her like lightning, her hand unharmed from the heat. "That's enough Tatsuki, I'll take her now."

Tatsuki offered no resistance as Yoruichi took a passed out Sui-Feng from her. Suddenly they felt Ichigo's reiatsu plummet and almost disappear. Without a backward glance Tatsuki flew off in the direction of the execution grounds.

XXX

Ichigo vs. Byakuya.

Ichigo watched as Tatsuki charged off after Sui-Feng, knowing she was in no trouble since Yoruichi had briefed them on what she knew of the captain's abilities. Looking over Byakuya's shoulder he noticed that Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nanao and Yamamoto had disappeared leaving only the knocked out lieutenants, third seats and kido corps members and the Fourth Division captain Retsu Unohana, who was currently directing a green manta-ray like beast to swallow them. She then proceeded to fly off on its back.

Seeing he was alone with Byakuya now, he cracked a grin exposing his fanged teeth, "No one to interfere with us now," he said as he pushed Byakuya back.

Byakuya remained impassive as he stared at Ichigo. "I don't know how you managed to gain whatever powers these are that you're using now, but it will not be enough to defeat me. I will cut you down and execute Rukia myself," he spoke in a dispassionate voice.

"And there you go and running your mouth off again, what part of 'I will not allow her to be executed' did you not get? Ichigo said as he folded his arms. "Seems you won't get the message until I beat you into a bloody pulp, go on and bring out your bankai. I'm growing bored of this talk."

"Watch what you say brat, you're a thousand years too early to even think that I need my bankai to defeat you," Byakuya said as he narrowed his eyes. Holding his zanpakuto in front of him he spoke, _"Scatter, Senbonzakura." _His zanpakuto separated into a thousand tiny blades.

Sighing to himself, Ichigo drew the Jackal with his left hand and fired a single shot, a blast the size of a Soren Sokatsui erupted from the muzzle blasting straight through the charging blades and going on to burn the right side of Byakuya's body. "The next one won't just give you a burn," Ichigo said as he lowered his arm.

Byakuya's eyes were wide as saucers after the blast. _That attack just now, what was that? It looked like kido, but felt nothing like it._ "Very well boy, if you want me to use my bankai so badly, watch then as it carves itself into your very flesh." As he spoke he dropped his zanpakuto in front of him, point down. Ichigo watched as the blade seemed to disappear into the ground sending ripples outwards. Sprouting behind Byakuya a thousand giant blades rose up in two rows. _"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." _The blades proceeded to separate into countless fragments swirling around him.

Ichigo's grin widened as he drew both pistols, "Oh you might just make this fun after all." As the petals charged into Ichigo he calmly began to fire as he danced around the attacking blades, the Casull proving excellent as it knocked smaller concentrations of petals away, while the Jackal focused on the larger groups. Despite the fact that he was keeping them in bay, he noticed they were beginning to shepherd him to a spot behind him. "Come on Byakuya, surely this isn't all you have, otherwise I really will end this soon," Ichigo taunted as he loosed a blast towards Byakuya that was met by a wall of blades as they defended their master.

"It's time I wiped that smile of your face Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya spoke as Ichigo took a final step back. Out of the ground erupted a barrage of blades that went on to surround Ichigo. Smirking Ichigo attempted to blast his way out but found that the blades kept replacing themselves no matter how many fell. "This ends here boy," came Byakuya's voice from outside the sphere, _"Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." _

At his command all the blades poured into the sphere and a destructive shockwave spread out, ripping up boulder size pieces of earth. As the dust cloud cleared, it revealed Ichigo bleeding profusely from numerous cuts to his body, his clothing torn to shreds. Then the strangest sound to Byakuya Kuchiki was heard, laughter.

"Oh that was just great, I was wondering what you were planning and that was simply exquisite, it seems that against you I really do need to go all out now," Ichigo said as he staggered to his feet.

Byakuya watched in shock as his cuts sealed and his clothing reformed, "Just what are you boy, no human could hold this much power."

"Human?" Ichigo said with a look of amusement on his face, "I don't recall ever saying I was human Byakuya Kuchiki." His grin turned frightening as he started to crack the joints in his neck and arms. "Just stand there and watch and you might figure it out." Black reiatsu began swirling around him like a tempest reaching to the sky above impacting on the dome formed by the sekkiseki stone to spread and cover the entire Seireitei, soul reapers everywhere felt a chill run down their spine as the malevolent energy passed over them. Byakuya watched on in disbelief as Ichigo's body was shrouded from view, his red irises the only thing revealing his presence. _"Bankai, the Merciless Bird of Hermes." _As he finished the force of his reiatsu doubled causing the air to shudder and the ground to turn to dust from his presence.

Byakuya watched the tempest as it continued to gather strength, his bankai forming a protective shield around him. _What is with this boy, using Rukia's powers he managed to become a soul reaper. Now though I don't even know what to call him and here he stands saying he has a bankai, the ultimate technique of a zanpakuto. What are you Ichigo Kurosaki? _"JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" he screamed the last bit. He felt a sword pierce his shoulder and jerked away from it on reflex. Looking at the direction of the attack his eyes widened as Ichigo came into view.

Gone were the hat, shades, boots, suit and overcoat and in its place was an Ichigo clad in plate armour black as the midnight sky, a war-torn black cloak with blood red lining and a long-sword in his hand. His hair had grown to mid-back and gained streaks of black in it. His gloves and greaves bore sharpened points along the knuckles and tips. "I am the monster that keeps all the other monsters in check Byakuya Kuchiki," Ichigo said in a whisper just loud enough to be heard. He charged into Byakuya sword raised, aiming to decapitate the captain.

As Senbonzakura responded to the threat, Byakuya was shocked as the clump of petals was forced back by Ichigo's strength. Directing the petals to attack Ichigo from behind, his eyes widened when Ichigo seemed to disappear into the darkness that lingered around them. Out of the corner of his eye he spied the glint of a blade as it sped to impale him. With a mere thought, his bankai was there to block the blow and then proceeded to cut down the silhouette that stood behind it. As the clone dissolved into shadow, Byakuya found himself surrounded by even more clones, his eyes unable to discern the original.

"Don't even try and figure out which one I am Byakuya, within this darkness I am everywhere and nowhere. Consider it your own personal hell," Ichigo's voice was even as he spoke.

Splitting the blades into smaller groups Byakuya directed them with his hands to clear out the surrounding area. He was forced to dodge though as a pack of hounds came charging out of the darkness intent on devouring him. Slicing the hounds apart, he felt the blade once more and was less lucky this time as it cut him across his ribs, his hand deflecting it just enough to spare himself serious injury. "Just what is your bankai boy, is it the darkness we find ourselves in, the shadows you control and the minions at your beck and call?" Byakuya said as his wounds began to strain him slightly from the pain.

"It's quite simple really," Ichigo said as he reappeared, his face inches from Byakuya's own, "It amplifies my shikai's abilities and grants me new ones, such as this one." Ichigo gave a low whistle and a rumbling growl was heard. Emerging from the darkness was a new hound, the size of the medium sized home. Its teeth each two feet long at least, eight eyes along its face, blood red in colour. It stood behind Ichigo blood dripping from its mouth. "Meet my favourite pet, Baskerville. He has the nasty habit of playing with his food, so please do try and stay in one piece," Ichigo said as he faded back into the darkness. Letting loose an ear-splitting howl, Baskerville charged at Byakuya.

Sending his bankai to intercept the enormous hound, Byakuya was struck dumb as it failed to give the beast more than superficial cuts. Bracing himself behind a wall of blades as the hound closed the distance; Byakuya was sent flying from the impact. Holding his hands out he called, _"Hado no. 33, Sokatsui," _and a massive blue fireball issued forth, exploding as it struck the beast. Landing on the ground, he waited for the smoke to clear. As the beast emerged once more it revealed half its muzzle sheared off giving it an even more frightening appearance. It disappeared from view, to appear in front of Byakuya, swiping at him with its paw pounding him into the ground.

Byakuya could feel his bones teeter on the brink of breaking and growled, "You just don't know when to die do you? Enough of this then, _Bakudo no. 61 Rikujokoro," _he intoned as he pointed his finger at the hound. It was then impaled by six rods of light that pinned it in place. _"Hado no. 73, Soren Sokatsui." _A fireball twice the size of Sokatsui went on to strike Baskerville, burning its head clean off its shoulders.

"Such a pity that you sent him away, now I'll have to go through the trouble of finding him wherever he's ended up now," spoke Ichigo as he emerged from the shadows once more. "I suppose it's time the real fight starts; honestly I was starting to get bored with how long you took to get to this point."

"Your bankai seems designed to wear down your opponent through deceit and sacrifice, I suppose it fits your cowardly style," Byakuya said as he stood up, his impassive mask in place again.

Ichigo's face contorted in anger, "Make no mistake about it Byakuya Kuchiki, my bankai acts as a test to see whether you really are worth my time to deal with. Had you failed at any of the previous tasks, you would not be able to stand before me once I started to get serious." As his reiatsu pulsed from him it went on to clear the darkness, but still leave the land shrouded in twilight. "If you have any last tricks to use I suggest you bring them out now," Ichigo said as he readied his sword, "because you're going to need everything you have now."

Byakuya straightened as his blood continued to fall to the ground from the wound to his side. _"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." _Ichigo watched as they were both surrounded by a wall of pink petals that shone brightly before disappearing to reveal a midnight blue dome filled with rows of swords spinning in opposite directions to one another._ "_Behold Ichigo Kurosaki, the true form of Senbonzakura. In this form, I abandon all pretence of defence, concentrating on a deadly offence. I reserve this form for those who I have sworn to kill with my own hands, of which you are the second to see it."

Ichigo grinned at that piece of information, "I'm honoured; now enough talk Byakuya. You said you've sworn to kill me, well get on with it. I stand before you in open defiance of everything you stand for. I know why it is you fight Byakuya and I will show you that you were a fool to even make the choices you have made." Ichigo charged in sword held in both hands.

Summoning a blade to his hand Byakuya charged in to meet him, their blades met with an explosion of power as they fought back and forth. The ground cracked and splintered from the force of the blows, the wind becoming a tornado as they struggled against one another. Both combatant's gave and received wounds, neither flinching as their flesh was cut to pieces. The momentum began to shift though as Ichigo made use of his regeneration to heal the wounds just enough to stop the bleeding. Grinning like a maniac, he empowered his blade with even more reiatsu causing the silver blade to acquire a black glow. As he went in with a two handed slice, Byakuya brought his blade up to block and was shocked when Ichigo's sword shattered it into a numerous fragments, the blade not slowing as it sliced deep into his torso from left shoulder to right hip.

"That's just a little payback from what you did to Tatsuki, now stay down. Even if you bring up another blade now I will shatter it to pieces," Ichigo said as he stood towering over Byakuya.

"How about just one more sword," came Byakuya's voice as he stood once again. Holding his hand, he summoned another blade. As Ichigo watched the remaining blades dissolved into reiatsu and poured into the blade in Byakuya's hand. _"Shukei: Hakuteiken. _Prepare yourself Ichigo Kurosaki, this ends with the next blow," he said as he was surrounded by a bright white halo that stemmed from the blade.

Ichigo smirked, "Figures you'd keep an ace like this up your sleeves, very well let this be the end." Ichigo began to charge his remaining reiatsu into his sword the excess reiatsu going on to form Baskerville's head behind Ichigo. It loosed a terrifying roar as both Ichigo and Byakuya charged at each other once more, swords raised. As the blades connected there was a blinding flash of light and a shockwave of energy that tore apart the trees around the execution grounds and went on to cause part of the grounds to fall into the forest below. As the light died down it revealed them both standing, backs facing each other. As time wore on another cut was revealed on Byakuya's torso mirroring the previous one, he fell to his knees before collapsing face down.

Ichigo turned, sheathing his blade as he approached Byakuya. "No doubt you are wondering why I continue to fight for Rukia. Let me start by saying this, you are a fool Byakuya Kuchiki. You are a brother first and foremost and a captain second. No matter what, when it comes down to it family comes first. If you had bothered to learn about your sister you would know that she would never commit a crime without good reason. The transfer of her powers is an example of that. And why should she justify her actions when she did it to save lives? I came here to save her, to repay her for my life and the lives of my family."

Ichigo crouched down next to him as he continued, "You have known her for so many years and yet she has never felt anything other than coldness from you. Yet even now she still wonders what she can do to make you proud of her. Older siblings exist to perform the hardest job out there, to make sure their brothers and sisters are safe. You live right now, because she would be saddened greatly by your death. Take this chance to start anew Byakuya, for when you lie on your deathbed, it is not the loneliness of the dark you want, but to be surrounded by those who love you."

As Ichigo stood, they heard a voice from behind him say, "How touching," before watching as Ichigo was impaled multiple times by a sword. As Ichigo jumped away from his attacker Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw the deceased Sosuke Aizen, his sword dripping with blood, Gin Ichimaru behind him.

As Ichigo charged at Aizen, he was stunned as Aizen spoke from behind him, _"Hado no. 90, Kurohitsugi." _

Byakuya watched as the black box trapped Ichigo within, moments later the spears impaled the box. As it dissipated Ichigo's armour was revealed to be cracked and broken as his body collapsed.

"My thanks to you Captain Kuchiki for wearing him down, for if you had not I might've needed to take him seriously," Aizen spoke with a smile that lacked any kind of warmth. "Ah I do believe Kaname has arrived."

Following Aizen's gaze Byakuya was shocked to find his lieutenant with Rukia in his arms. He was dumbfounded as Aizen told Renji to leave Rukia and go, stating that he didn't want to waste his time on killing such weaklings. He listened in shock with everyone else, as Isane Kotetsu told everyone what she and her captain had discovered. He watched on helplessly as Renji was easily outclassed by Aizen while he attempted to protect Rukia. His heart lifted slightly when Tatsuki arrived on the scene and after taking one look at Ichigo's prone form, went into a berserker rage.

Uttering a scream she charged at Aizen who proceeded to block her bladed gauntlet with the back of his hand, before nearly bisecting her with ease.

"Ah I see Kurosaki's little pet dragon has finally made her way here. After all the more the merrier of course," Aizen said with a smirk.

Byakuya's anger grew at the look of horror on Rukia's face as Aizen admitted to being the cause for his sister's misfortune and became a roaring inferno as Aizen impaled her form to retrieve the object within. As Aizen ordered Gin to kill her, he felt new life stir within him as he saw the fear in her eyes. He surged to his feet despite the pain taking the blow meant for her and passing out hearing the sounds of her screaming.

As Aizen approached her to finish the job, he looked up to see Kukaku appear with Jidanbo. She attacked him with kido forcing him back across the grounds, where he found himself restrained by Yoruichi and a heavily bandaged Sui-Feng. Looking around he found that Gin and Kaname were likewise restrained. He smirked as Yoruichi told him he was trapped. "I'm afraid it's time I leave you now."

Shouting a warning to Sui-Feng, they both jumped back as a yellow light pierced the sky to shield Aizen. As similar lights shielded Gin and Kaname, a horde of Gillian-class menos grande broke through a crack in the sky. As Aizen gloated to the assembled soul reapers, everyone failed to notice the faint stirrings coming from Ichigo. As Aizen exited the negacion into the waiting arms of the Gillian, he turned one last time to bid farewell to the soul reapers. A gunshot broke through everyone's thoughts as a black reiatsu bullet found its mark, shearing past the right side of Aizen's face destroying several teeth, his cheek and going on to tear off his ear. As everyone looked for the source they were shocked to see Ichigo still on the ground but arm raised, Jackal in hand its muzzle smoking, black reiatsu flowing around him.

"You seek immortality Aizen, to be seen as a God among men," Ichigo said as he stood his right arm hanging limply by his side, hanging by a thread at his elbow. "Then let me tell you now, abandon all hope of achieving that," he continued as he staggered on legs that looked as if the muscle was cut away, "for you have brought war down upon yourself. And no one will save you when I come for you, of that you can be sure of," he finished as he looked up, his chest was caved in slightly the ribs protruding from his skin and his face was a mess of cuts exposing the inside of his mouth and the bone below. The soul reapers around him cringed at his wounds, while those with lesser constitutions felt their stomachs purge themselves.

Holding his still bleeding face, Aizen looked down at Ichigo, hatred in his eyes before turning heel and letting the Gillian take them away, the rift sealing behind them. Ichigo staggered over to Tatsuki, kneeling next to her as he gently smoothed the hair out of her face so that he could see her clearer, afraid to move her lest he complicate her injuries. He sensed their friend's surround him and Orihime's shield encompass them as she began to heal their wounds, but he paid them no heed as he continued to stroke her face. _War is coming and all who can wield a weapon will be called to defend their homes and families from a tyrant. Monsters on both sides will be let loose and with them the rivers will run red with the blood of the fallen, corpses will be piled high till they eclipse the sun and the screams of the dead will fill the nightmares of living. But no matter what, I will be there at the end and put a stop to this madness, no matter the cost._

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 9. Took me a lot longer on count of everything that had to be done, so hope it was worth the wait.

As for the fight between Ichigo and Byakuya, the direction my thoughts are following at the minute is sort of a rivalry between the two rather than between Renji and Ichigo. Same thing will be done for Tatsuki and Sui-Feng to some degree, gotta love the brutality though. Also I wanted Byakuya there to witness the look on Rukia's face in response to Aizen's schemes.

So like, love or hate it, let me know.

Also next chapter will be the resolution to this arc, let me know what you would like to see through your reviews and I might just see if they can be fitted in.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dawn of a New Day

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

My thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter; simply put I'm pleased if you're pleased. Now for the conclusion of the Soul Society arc. Updates will slow down since I need to rework how the story goes from here; I mean having Ichigo beaten by Yammy/Grimmjow is just not going to happen. Don't worry I am not taking a long hiatus, most likely 2-3 days to get my head around everything and then I'll start writing for this story again. Anyway not much in the way of fighting this chapter, just some fuzzy moments and stuff.

Warning there are hints of lemon.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard/Kurohime"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

XXX

Chapter 10: Dawn of a New Day.

As the sun crested the horizon to signal that start of a new day, Tatsuki stirred as she felt its warmth. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling in a warm bed. Sitting up to examine herself, she found that she had been stripped down to her blouse and panties. Looking to her left she found the rest of her clothing folded in a neat pile. Contemplating who she would have to beat to death for daring to undress her, Tatsuki heard the sound of light breathing to her right. Turning to the sound, she found herself staring at Ichigo's prone form once more. As she stared at him, the events of the previous day came rushing back to her. Leaping from the bed, not caring if she was decent or not, she made her way over to Ichigo's bed. Examining his body she found that he was whole, other than the fact that the abuse of yesterday was still visible on his body. Seating herself by his side she absently traced each new scar, her thoughts on why he was forced to bear such torture. Remembering her own wound from yesterday and she found only unblemished skin at her waist. She was brought back to reality when Ichigo stirred next to her.

Ichigo had known that she was awake when she first sat up and while he was content to let her fingers trace over his torso, when he saw her thoughts turn dark he roused himself to awareness. "You know I was enjoying that," he said as he opened his eyes looking into Tatsuki's own.

Bending over him, she planted a soft lingering kiss to his lips. "Bet you liked that more," she said as she leant back.

Moving faster than Tatsuki could react, Ichigo reached out to grab her by her hips and shifted their positions so that she lay beneath him, "There's something I would like even more right now," he said as he started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Tatsuki could feel her body heat up and her panties dampen under his ministrations. "W-Wait, where are we first of all, I mean what if someone walks in?" she said as she tried in vain to fight her bodies reaction.

Not pausing as he reached beneath her blouse to cup one of her breasts he murmured, "In their hospital, don't worry it's the crack of dawn and we don't have any injuries that would warrant them checking in on us." Hearing no further protests from her he inched his fingers lower, relishing in the moans she uttered.

XXX

Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad and Uryu were currently making their way to the fourth division to check in on Ichigo and Tatsuki after the events of yesterday and in Rukia and Renji's case to visit Byakuya also. Most of them still shuddered when they had arrived to see Ichigo kneeling next to Tatsuki, his body in pieces while Tatsuki was nearly split in two. Orihime still felt tears build in her eyes as she recalled the scene and how she prayed that she wouldn't lose her two best friends in the world.

As they entered the fourth squad they were met by Hanataro as he was sweeping the halls, "Ah Rukia-san, Renji-san," looking at the others he bowed, "Inoue-san, Sado-san, Ishida-san. What can I help you with today?" he asked.

Rukia smiled at his eagerness, "Hello Hanataro, we're here to see Ichigo, Tatsuki and nii-sama."

"Ah they were placed in rooms across from each other, I can take you there if you want," Hanataro said.

"That'd be great, thank you Hanataro," Rukia finished with a smile.

Leading them down a series of passageways the group watched as the division members went about tending to their patients before arriving at the door to Ichigo and Tatsuki's room.

"Ichigo-san and Tatsuki-san are in this room while Captain Kuchiki is in the room across the hall." His task finished Hanataro walked off.

"Well let's visit Ichigo and Tatsuki first and then Renji and I will visit nii-sama after," Rukia said as she turned the door handle. As the group entered the room they were assaulted by Tatsuki's screams of pleasure as she and Ichigo were both naked and caught in the throes of passion.

Turning to face their visitors, Tatsuki looked shocked while there was a look of annoyance on Ichigo's face. "Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking when you enter a room?" he growled his black reiatsu flaring around him.

The group quickly piled back into the hallway, red-faced from what they unknowingly walked in on.

Speaking in a voice just above a whisper Orihime asked, "U-Um why couldn't we hear them from outside the door?" The timid healer was still trying to tone down her blush, but failed as the image of the two kept coming to the forefront of her mind.

"I-I think we'll just wait out here until they call us in don't you think," Rukia said as she was still beet red.

Everyone nodded dumbly the image of their two friends burned into their minds. It was in such a state of daze that Captain Unohana found the group as she made her rounds. As she reached to open the door to Ichigo and Tatsuki's room, the group was broken out of their stupor and tried in vain to warn her not to go in. Seeing the healer enter and not hearing the resultant explosion of anger from the pair, the group of friends assumed it was safe to enter. Peeking into the room they were met by the image of Ichigo, topless and clad in just his suit pants, being scolded by the motherly captain, while Tatsuki was clad just in his dress shirt.

"I believe I told you last night Kurosaki-san, that there was a reason for the two of you to be in separate beds. It was due to that fact that we didn't want you straining yourselves too soon. Do you think then that particular activity is not classified under strenuous activity?" Unohana said with her ever present smile on her face.

There was no hint of fear in his eyes as Ichigo looked back at her, "My apologies Unohana-san, my heart ran ahead, leaving my mind behind."

Unohana continued smiling saying, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again while you are under my care Kurosaki-san," she said before bending over to whisper to Tatsuki, "and I think you and I need to have a little talk about your activities, there is a particularly useful kido that may interest you." Greeting the group that entered, she left to return to her rounds.

Releasing his pent up breath and seeing the look of shock on Tatsuki's face from what Unohana possibly wanted to talk to her about, Ichigo turned to back to everyone, "Hey guys, so how you been?"

Still red-faced their friends sat down on the chairs provided or stood against the wall as they began exchanging tales of their adventures since the day they were separated.

XXX

After visiting for an hour or two with Ichigo, Rukia and Renji bid their friends farewell as they went to see Byakuya. Knocking on his door they entered the room. Byakuya was sitting propped up against the headrest staring out the window. Turning to face them he bowed his head slightly. "Rukia, Renji," he said in an even tone.

"Nii-sama." "Captain." They responded respectively.

"It seems you're healing well nii-sama," Rukia said as she noticed him move with little discomfort.

"Yes, thanks to that ryoka girl, Orihime Inoue I believe. She certainly is a gifted healer, Captain Unohana will be glad to have her in her division one day," he spoke as he flexed his hand.

Taking a seat near his bed, they spoke of nothing of consequence for a time, merely relaying news of the others and of the division. As they got up to leave Byakuya spoke up, "Rukia, would you mind staying. I would like a word with you."

Rukia sat back down saying, "I'll catch up with you later Renji." Nodding to her he left to get back to his division. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about nii-sama?" Rukia asked as he swung his legs off the bed and made to stand. She was shocked when he walked up to her and held her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Rukia, for everything," Byakuya spoke as he continued to hug her. Rukia felt her eyes tear up as she returned the hug. "In the forty years since you were adopted into the Kuchiki family never have I cared for you as a brother should. When you were accepted into the family, do you remember the reason they gave you?"

Rukia thought back to what the elder that greeted had told her. "I remember, they said I greatly resembled your late wife Hisana-sama."

"That was the lie, but the truth is you are Hisana's younger sister. You both died in the real world and came to Inuzuri 150 years ago. Struggling to fend for the both of you, she abandoned you, a decision she regretted right up to the point when she passed away. In the five years we were married she never stopped looking for you, when she grew too ill to continue looking for you, she asked me to make a promise. She made me promise to find you and take care of you as my sister and protect you. When I adopted you I swore on my parent's graves to never break the rules again. Then when you were ordered to be executed, I did not know which promise to follow, the one to my wife to protect her sister, or the one to my parents to uphold the rules. It took the actions of one man against the entire Seireitei to beat it into me." He paused when he heard her laugh into his chest, "And what do you find funny about this," he said genuinely curious.

Suppressing her mirth Rukia regained her composure, "Forgive me nii-sama, but I think you are one of the few people that still consider him a man. Something even he does not believe he is."

Nodding in understanding, Byakuya looked out the window once more. "Regardless of what he is, I have him to thank for turning me around."

The siblings stayed together in their embrace for a few minutes, before Rukia had to leave. Her heart felt significantly lighter as she walked home, while Byakuya could breathe easy for the first time in decades.

XXX

The following day Ichigo and Tatsuki were discharged from Unohana's care allowing them to explore Seireitei like the others. While some encounters were pleasant many others left the soul reapers shaking.

The day Ichigo showed up at the eleventh division had many running as far away as possible to get away from the inevitable clash. Strangely enough it was no more than a particularly lively brawl between the two with Ichigo solely employing hakuda and Kenpachi leaving his eye patch on. Bruised but otherwise whole, Ichigo proceeded to leave with the pink haired lieutenant hanging off his shoulder similar to the way she did with Kenpachi. Somehow the fact that the two left laughing maniacally was a thousand times scarier than the thought of him fighting Kenpachi. When asked later why their fight hadn't been as bloody as before, Kenpachi would give the person a blank stare saying, "Yachiru wouldn't be happy if we did fight like that again and I don't want her to be unhappy."

Chad had made friends quite quickly with Captain Kyoraku, as they both shared a dislike for fighting. The two would often be joined by Captain Ukitake whenever his illness permitted just enjoying the day. He had also found a fellow musician among the soul reapers in Shuhei Hisagi.

Orihime was busying herself trying to be as helpful as she could at the fourth division, healing those she could and whatever else they could think of to distract her from trying to help by cooking. Although Captain Unohana had started using her dishes on troublesome eleventh division members, it was new to her that something inspired more fear than she did to them.

Uryu spent as little time as possible with any of the soul reapers, preferring to spend his time either in the library or sewing. He had made a strange friend in one Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Tatsuki and Yoruichi would often stop by the second division where they took a fiendish pleasure in teasing the young captain. Whether it was just Yoruichi's mere presence or Tatsuki's 'playful' touches the young captain was often left blushing.

On the second last day before they were due to leave Ichigo was summoned to the Captain-Commander's office. Walking into the room he found the old man standing near the balcony overlooking the Seireitei.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, first I would like to give you my thanks for your role in exposing the traitorous Aizen, even if it was by far the most destructive thing to happen to us in quite a while," Capt. Commander Yamamoto said without looking back at him.

"Maybe, but sometimes a lesson not learned in blood is a lesson soon forgotten," Ichigo spoke as he joined the aged captain at the railing.

"Be that as it may, I find myself in a quandary now. I have been told that you possess considerable skill in bakudo, by none other than the captain that hates kido the most. There is also the fact that you and your acquaintance possess decisive victories over several of my captains, so you are too powerful to simply ignore. With the war against Aizen coming as you told him so yourself, I find myself at a loss as to either force you to stay here and make you a captain or to make use of you in some other way."

Ichigo showed no surprise at the Capt. Commander's thoughts. He began to ponder a solution himself, but was interrupted by a voice breaking through the silence.

"**Perhaps I can be of assistance to you Capt. Commander Yamamoto," **spoke Alucard as he phased through the wall behind the desk.

"And just who are you?" Yamamoto said as he looked at the newcomer.

"Meet my zanpakuto spirit Alucard," Ichigo said for him.

"**A pleasure to make your acquaintance," **he said as he bowed hat in hand. **"It is good to know that the Soul Society is in possession of a man with such experience as it heads into war. As for what to do with the young master, well I think we can both agree that having a monster on your side is a practical idea. However I would advise against you forcing us to stay here, rather allow us to continue to patrol our immediate home and learn what skills you had intended at a training ground we know of in the real world. I'm sure you know of whom I speak."**

"He has a point," Ichigo said as Alucard finished. "It will allow me to continue with my human life while saving you the need to send a soul reaper there to patrol the town. Consider us similar to your Special Forces, except maybe keep us separate. A First Response force if you will."

"I will allow you to continue your life in the real world, I must stress however that part of the reason for you staying here was to offer you some protection from Aizen. Doubtless he will be out for blood due to your actions on the day of his betrayal," Yamamoto said as he walked over to his desk.

"So I just went and angered another supernatural force that can kill me, it seems to be a thing with me," Ichigo said as he walked out of the room.

XXX

As Ichigo made his way toward where he and his friends were staying at the thirteenth division, he passed the sixth division sensing Byakuya's reiatsu within. Compared to the last time they met when it spoke only of sorrow and doubt, it seemed to be radiating peace now. Curiosity getting the better of him he made his way towards the noble.

Stopping outside the door he assumed to be Byakuya's office, he knocked waiting to be admitted.

"Enter," spoke Byakuya as he looked up to see who had come. He was shocked when Ichigo entered the room removing his hat as he stood before him. "Ichigo? What can I do for you today?" Byakuya said as he gestured for Ichigo to sit.

"Ah nothing urgent right now, I was in the area and sensed something different about you. You seem calmer than normal," Ichigo pointed out as he took a seat.

"I have had a great weight lifted from my chest, that and I have been seeking forgiveness from Rukia," Byakuya said as he stood to stand at the window's edge.

"I see. And how does that make you feel?" Ichigo asked as he watched Byakuya's shoulders tense.

"It is difficult; my position does not allow me the luxury of switching into the role of a loving brother on a whim. But every day I try and do a little bit," he said as he turned to face Ichigo. "I do not intend to repeat myself and I do not intend to ever admit this in public, but know this Ichigo Kurosaki, you have my thanks. Whatever worth that carries to you, know that you at least carry it."

Ichigo cracked a crooked grin, "Don't go getting soft on me Byakuya, between you and Kenpachi I may be the only sane one left among the three of us now."

Byakuya smirked at him, "I highly doubt the two of you were ever sane to begin with, now if you don't mind I have some work to attend to." He sat back down at his desk and began filling out the paperwork on it.

As Ichigo rose to leave, he sidestepped as he felt a presence barrelling towards the door. Opening it as the figure was about to hit it, revealed a breathless Renji who tripped and fell into the room face first as he reached for the door and missed.

"Captain," Renji said as he stood panting, "Rukia's gone missing, no one from her division or the Kuchiki estate has seen her since she left this morning."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, while Byakuya showed no reaction to this news. Brushing along the surface of Byakuya's thoughts, Ichigo smirked as he found out where Rukia had gone. Noticing the smug look on Ichigo's face, Byakuya sighed as he realised that he had given away her plans despite being told not to, not that there was anything he could do to prevent Ichigo from finding out.

"There is no need to shout Lieutenant Abarai, I know where she is and there is no need to worry about her. You will return to your duties and leave her alone for now," Byakuya said as he returned to his paperwork.

Renji gaped at him, while Ichigo smirked at the expression on Renji's face before dragging the bewildered lieutenant out of the room.

XXX

Arriving just as Rukia had tried to apologise to Kukaku, Ichigo burst out laughing when she was punched in the face for trying to say sorry. He had almost recovered when Rukia almost apologised for apologising, which caused Kukaku's ire. By the time he had regained some of his composure he noticed that Rukia stood before him. Schooling his face in a look of disinterest he listened as she said that she would stay in Soul Society.

"Eh it's your choice after all. We did what we came here to do and that was, stop your execution. If this is what you want, then that's that," Ichigo said as he stood.

He was shocked when she hugged him around his waist. "Thank you Ichigo, you changed many things for the better by coming here," Rukia said as her grip on him tightened.

"Oi midget don't tell me you're going soft on me too," Ichigo said with a smirk. He felt a dull impact to his stomach and looked down to see Rukia holding her hand wincing in pain.

"OWW, just what are you made of. And don't call me a midget, you're just freakishly tall," Rukia said as she cradled her hand. Suddenly a pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist lifting her into the air.

"A giant he may be, but you're still a midget to us Rukia," Tatsuki said as she nipped Rukia's ear. "You're gonna have to be careful what you do to my boyfriend now, who knows what someone might take it as."

Rukia blushed up a storm at Tatsuki's comment and was saved when Kukaku pounded Tatsuki on her head, telling them to stay for dinner. As Tatsuki tried to protest she was met by a fist to her face from Kukaku and Ichigo fell to the floor in laughter once again as Tatsuki seemed to shrink before the enraged fireworks master.

XXX

The next day as they said goodbye to the soul reapers, Ichigo and Tatsuki were issued two combat passes by Ukitake. He explained that they would allow them to leave their bodies without the use of the spirit glove or mod souls. Thanking him they entered the portal and were chased by the cleaner once again on their trip through the precipice world. Emerging in the real world Ichigo and Tatsuki could only sigh as everyone else screamed as they began to fall. They found themselves on what appeared to be a flying sheet seconds later with Kisuke.

"Ah welcome back everyone, I assume you had an eventful trip," Kisuke said in his jovial tone.

Rising to his full height Ichigo stared down at the shopkeeper his red eyes glowing brighter as they seemed to bore into that man, "You could say that Urahara-san."

Seeing the look the teen gave him, he removed his hat and knelt before him, "My apologies for sending you off without telling you everything from my side."

Ichigo smirked, "Eh it's not like I care, what your reasons were. Just make sure you apologise to Rukia the next time you see her."

Kisuke smiled as he put his hat back on, but was floored as he was punched out of nowhere. Everyone looked to see Tatsuki's fist outstretched and smoking slightly.

"Ichigo may have not hit you, but don't expect to get off without a mark from me Urahara," Tatsuki said as she sat back down.

They dropped everyone off home before heading to Kisuke's shop so that Ichigo and Tatsuki could retrieve their bodies. As the pair walked along the night streets arms linked, they enjoyed the feel of being back in the real world and back to their somewhat normal life. As they stepped into the Kurosaki home they made their way up to Ichigo's room as quietly as possible. Locking the door behind them, Ichigo's eyes acquired a lust filled glow as he lifted Tatsuki carrying her over to the bed.

As Ichigo bent down to her lips though, they were interrupted by a high pitched shout from his father, "WELCOME HOOOOMMMEE, ICHIGOOOOO." Said man coming to crash through the open window, missing both the teenagers. As he stood rubbing his head he was met by the furious face of Ichigo, the last sound he made a high pitched scream of pain before the night was silent once more.

XXX

And that's the end of the Soul Society arc. Now who knows what will happen since half the canon just got thrown out the window.

Some people may dislike the way some characters acted this chapter, but this was how I sort of planned it from the start.

Anyway like, love, hate let me know through your reviews please.

EDIT: There is a poll on my profile regarding the inclusion of the Bount Invasion.


	11. Chapter 11: Here we go again

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

My thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. The poll is over and the majority of people that voted, want the Bount Arc included so it will be the next one I do, expect major changes though.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard/Kurohime"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

XXX

Chapter 11: Here we go again.

Dawn broke over the town of Karakura and today it couldn't be more unwelcome to students as it signalled the first day back to school. Within the Kurosaki clinic, at the door marked with the number '15', was the slumbering forms of Ichigo and Tatsuki. Ichigo lay on his side, his arms wrapped around Tatsuki's waist, while she was pressed against him, enjoying each other's warmth. The moment was broken by the shrill cry of an alarm clock as Ichigo fumbled to silence the accursed object. Attempting to wrap Tatsuki in his arms once more he was confused as his arms grasped thin air. Cracking his eyes open, he noted she was making her way to the bathroom, clothing and towel in hand. Grumbling to himself, Ichigo tried to sleep for a few more minutes while she was in the shower, but was struck from that path by his father flying in through the open window with a kick, knocking Ichigo out of bed.

As Ichigo slowly rose he fixed a glare at his father. "I thought I told you quite clearly dad, NO WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT," Ichigo roared as he tossed the man with one hand out of the open window, listening with satisfaction at the groan of pain when he hit the ground. He muttered to himself how he preferred staying over at Tatsuki's place rather than his own as he gathered his clothing for the day.

Half an hour later, he and Tatsuki were walking toward the school arms linked. As they entered the grounds, the student body swivelled their heads in the couple's direction, shock the dominant look. While their new eye colour was strange and Ichigo's height was not totally unexpected the fact that the two most unlikely students in the entire school being joined at the hip was too much for them.

Keigo was particularly vocal about it as he charged at Ichigo only to be stopped by a clothesline. Recovering he yelled, "Nooo Ichigo! How could you betray me like this by getting a girlfriend before me?" He continued to wail loud enough that students from other rooms were sticking their heads out at the ruckus.

Her patience wearing thin, Tatsuki lashed out silencing the boy with a chop to the head, before stomping off into their classroom. Sighing at Keigo's prone form Ichigo followed her in to find that she was standing with Chad, Uryu and Orihime around his desk.

"Good Morning Hime!" screamed Chizuru as she engulfed Orihime in a hug from behind. A moment later she was sent flying by a kick from Tatsuki.

"Honestly don't you ever learn? Don't touch her like that," Tatsuki said as she lowered her foot.

The class began and passed by normally until a loud voice broke through their thoughts.

"Where are you Ichigo? Come on out I know you're in there," shouted the voice.

Looking out the window they were surprised when they saw Renji in a gigai outside wearing clothing reminiscent of the 60's. As the class turned to ask Ichigo who the man was, they found that he had disappeared out of the class.

As Renji was about to call out to him again, Ichigo appeared around the corner charging at him. "Hey," he said with a smirk.

"Don't you 'hey' me you fool," Ichigo said as he grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt dragging him into the nearby bushes and throwing him to the ground. "Just what the hell are you doing here Renji?"

"Aww the way you say that it's as if you're not happy to see me," Renji said as he grinned.

"That's not the point, what are you doing here exactly. I had a talk with gramps and it was my understanding that the town would be left to us and a soul reaper would only be dispatched if it was needed," Ichigo queried him.

"Ah well you know, the average hollow here is stronger than normal so they decided to station me here as backup," Renji said while fidgeting.

Ichigo looked doubtful at that, "So let me get this straight, they sent you a lieutenant here to deal with low level hollows." Ichigo cracked an evil grin at that, "So in other words you've been demoted."

Renji fumed at that, "It's not that you idiot, it's the fact that they have two captain class substitutes residing in this town, attracting who knows what in the way of hollows."

"You and I both know that Tatsuki and I supress our powers greatly to the level of just above average humans Renji," Ichigo said as he sighed, "So tell me what is the real reason you're here, I don't want to have to peer into your head you know."

Before Renji could answer, Ichigo's substitute badge began screaming shrilly. Looking to the grounds they watched as a large hollow crashed into the ground making its way to the school.

Seeing Renji struggle to get out of his gigai, Ichigo sighed and used his badge to free himself of his body. The wind rustled as he stood once more in his soul reaper form, casually drawing the Casull and shooting of the hollow's legs before it could climb the building. Walking over to it slowly, he aimed at its head and fired once more, the bullet shattering the mask as it punched through between the eyes. Merging with his body once more he spoke, "You'd best get out of here Renji, unless you have business with me don't come back to my school."

Hours later when they broke for lunch Ichigo and Tatsuki walked to a nearby tree, intent on getting away from all the gossiping students. Leaning back against the tree, they opened their bentos that Yuzu had prepared for them this morning. Any hope of quiet though was dashed when they saw their friends Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo and Mahana approaching them. As they sat a random passer-by would assume that Ichigo and Tatsuki were the leaders of their little group as everyone spread out in a semi-circle around them.

Ever the one to pry Mahana asked, "So, how long has this been going on?"

"About a few days after school broke out," Tatsuki sighed, "And that's all you're going to get so drop it."

"Have to say, always thought you two would get together. It was just a matter of time really," Ryo said with her nose still in a book.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone would try and bet against you two," Mizuiro said.

"Ah Hime isn't this moment just precious," Chizuru screamed as she tried to engulf Orihime in a hug once more.

To everyone's surprise though, it wasn't Tatsuki that had stopped her. Holding her in place with a finger to her forehead was Ichigo. His eyes seemed to glow brighter as he stared into her own, "Listen Chizuru, you're really making Orihime uncomfortable. I want you to stop touching her at every moment and only return whatever affection she gives you. Understand?"

As if they weren't shocked enough, Chizuru went on to nod and sit down and finish her lunch normally.

"Good girl," Ichigo said with a smirk.

Trying to come up with some sort of rational reason for Chizuru to actually listen to Ichigo, most of them just figured the combined team of Ichigo and Tatsuki had made her choose self-preservation over lust. The rest of the day passed without incident and Ichigo and Tatsuki made their way to her home. Greeting Tatsuki's parents the pair disappeared up to her room to finish their homework.

"Hey Ichigo, what exactly did you do to Chizuru?" Tatsuki asked as she looked up from where she sat at her desk.

Pausing in the book he was reading on her bed Ichigo looked at her, "I merely implanted a suggestion to make her stop. It won't change who she is, just make her more controllable around Orihime."

"I see," Tatsuki said as she stood up, "Thank you then." She leaned down to kiss his cheek before heading out the door to grab their dinner. Hours later after they had retired for the evening, Ichigo felt a presence enter the room; on closer inspection he realised the reiatsu belonged to Renji.

Not bothering to open his eyes or free himself from Tatsuki's embrace he spoke, "This had better be good Renji, you're disturbing my dreams here."

"Yeah well we've got work to do," Renji said.

"Can't you deal with it yourself, I mean you're a fucking lieutenant remember," Ichigo grumbled.

"That's not the point," Renji said in exasperation, "It's the strange feel of the reiatsu and from what we can pinpoint it's near Orihime's place."

While she had been patient enough to let Ichigo handle getting rid of Renji, this new piece of information caused Tatsuki to shoot up out of bed, colliding headfirst with Renji. Ignoring the pain she grabbed him yelling, "Why didn't you say that in the first place idiot." Not pausing to hear his answer she grabbed her badge and freed her soul form from her body rushing out the open window.

"Now look what you went and did, she's going to be hysterical until we figure out what's going on now," Ichigo said as he reached for his own badge freeing his soul. "Come on we need to catch up with her," he said as he grabbed the back of Renji's uniform dragging him off.

XXX

Tatsuki was speeding through the air after tapping into her aspect of speed, the sole thought on her mind being to keep Orihime safe. Arriving at her friend's home, she was shocked at the demonic-like portal that was outside. She had no time to ponder it though as she saw Orihime being dragged toward it. Not pausing to think about the consequences she leaped after her latching their arms together at the last second. As she tried to fight the pull of the portal it was in vain as it swallowed the both of them. Ichigo, Renji, Chad and Uryu had just arrived to witness the scene before they disappeared. Charging at the gate in desperation, Ichigo was devastated as it disappeared. The others watched apprehensively as he stood there in mid-air unmoving. Ichigo calmed down and began trying to trace their reiatsu for their location; he found though only the trace around him in the air. Dreading what he would find, he tentatively reached across the mental link he shared with Tatsuki. His sorrow and rage returned tenfold as he felt nothing from it. His reiatsu billowed about him and he let loose a scream of rage that sent shivers down the spiritually aware beings in Karakura town.

Sitting in his shop with the three mod souls and Yoruichi, Kisuke felt a twinge of dread.

"Your game just got even more dangerous Kisuke," Yoruichi said her eyes boring into the shopkeeper.

Kisuke gulped at the thought of what Ichigo would do now, "You must be incredibly careful now Ririn, you were not supposed to take Tatsuki too, for she would be the balm to soothe Ichigo through these tests. I fear now that he will be out for blood for this."

The young girl with blonde hair looked Kisuke in the eye and put on a fake smile, "I'm sure that we'll be able to stay out of harm's way Urahara-san, I mean we've planned out the games well enough."

"Just be careful out there, do not underestimate him no matter what you may think of him," Kisuke said as he hid behind his fan.

XXX

The next morning found Ichigo in a foul mood as he walked around school. Whoever had done this had erased everyone's memories of Orihime and Tatsuki similarly to the way everyone forgot about Rukia, meaning that it was either a soul reaper or other spiritual being. He had spent the remainder of last night searching Karakura town for any hint of them before giving up and returning home for some rest.

"Look Kurosaki," Ishida spoke to him during lunch, "the best thing we can do now is search for clues as to their disappearance and the best place to do that is at the start, Orihime's house."

Nodding his agreement, the group of Ichigo, Uryu, Renji and Chad made their way there after school. Before Uryu could offer to pick the lock, Ichigo had sent a tendril of reiatsu into the lock and shifted it to open. Entering her home they found that two cups of tea had been placed on the table meaning that whoever had visited Orihime last night was trusted enough to be let in. As they searched for more clues Renji's soul phone began to ring.

"Hello," he said answering it.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" spoke the voice from the other end of the line. Ichigo and the others crowded around the phone so that they could listen in. "I have both Onee-chan's with me."

Ichigo grabbed the phone from Renji at this point. "What do you want?" he asked in a cold emotionless tone.

"Aww that's no fun, you're supposed to be all demanding about me returning them to you," the voice whined at him. Thinking about it he thought it sounded like a young girl.

"Like I said, what do you want?" Ichigo said gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Fine then, we're going to play a game, you win I return them to you, you lose well let's just say it won't be pleasant for them. Your first task is to go to Icha Park, you have three minutes," Ririn said hanging up the phone.

Tossing it to Renji, Ichigo charged out the door, easily outstripping the others for pace as they ran, arriving at the park to find it was empty. Hearing the payphone ring they rushed over to it.

"Hello," Ichigo said into the receiver.

"Well done, you passed the first round," Ririn said with glee.

"What now?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh come on can't you at least try to play the desperate hero?" Ririn said with a sigh. "The next checkpoint is the Sanjoumen no Shoumengai's Super E-Mart you have three minutes," she said hanging up again.

Ichigo growled in frustration as they had to run again, this time they almost failed as a man picked up the phone. Before he could say anything he was scared off by the look on Ichigo's face. "This is getting old, what's next?" Ichigo said failing to disguise the venom in his tone.

"Sorry you failed, both Onee-chan are mine to do with as I please now," Ririn said.

"Now you listen here," Ichigo tried to say but the phone was put down. Slamming the receiver back on the phone, he punched the wall next to it in anger causing his knuckles to bleed.

"Calm down Kurosaki, we're not going to be able to think of a plan if you're all worked up," Uryu said trying to calm down the destructive teen.

Before he could retort, the phone rang once more. "What?" Ichigo growled into it.

"Geez so angry, I just called to say I was kidding. The last checkpoint is at the Urahara shop, you have three minutes." Ichigo's temper flared higher now, as they charged off to the shop.

Ururu and Jinta were currently sweeping the outside when they heard the group charging at them.

"The phone, NOW!" Ichigo said in a tone that allowed for no arguing. The kids shivered seeing the look of anger on his face; they still clearly remembered his first time training at the shop.

"Ah Kurosaki-san, what can I do for you?" Kisuke spoke, freeing the kids from the smouldering look in Ichigo's eyes.

"Your phone Urahara-san, where is it?" Ichigo said icily.

"Ah I have a phone at the back, you're free to use it if you want," Kisuke said with a gesture. The group charged in as they heard the phone begin to ring.

"Hello," Ichigo said as he answered it.

"Wow, I honestly didn't think you'd make it, well done," Ririn said giggling.

"Enough of your petty games, we got here on time now return the girls," Ichigo said.

"Ah okay then, go to Orihime's house tonight at 8pm if you want them back," Ririn said still giggling before hanging up.

As Ichigo placed the phone down, he looked at Kisuke, "Urahara-san, this isn't exactly a normal shop, so exactly how many people have the number to this store?"

"Ah well not many people at all Kurosaki-san, only spiritually aware beings should have it," Kisuke said with a glint in his eyes as he hid behind his fan. He was shaking inside; worried that Ichigo would look into his mind and make the connection. He was relieved when Ichigo spoke again.

"So we're dealing with people like us, I had wondered who they really were. Considering what we've seen from them so far I think we can rest assured that they are not to be taken lightly nor given any mercy," Ichigo said as he stood up.

Kisuke looked worried at that statement. "Kurosaki-san, what exactly are you planning?" he queried.

Ichigo fixed him with a glare, "What do you think Urahara? I'm going there tonight at 8pm and dealing with this obstacle." Turning to the door he spoke again, "I want you to find out everything you can about them Urahara, don't disappoint me." He left without a backward glance at them. The others followed shortly after him realising that their friend was not in the most agreeable of moods.

Kisuke pinched the bridge of his nose, fearing slightly for the game the mod souls were playing and whether they would know where to toe the line.

XXX

At 7:55 pm Ichigo and Renji appeared in their soul forms with Chad and Ishida. As they waited, at 8pm exactly a golden glow shone through the windows of Orihime's home. Rushing up to it they were about to break open the door when it swung open revealing Tatsuki. Renji, Chad and Uryu let out a sigh of relief at the thought that maybe Ichigo would calm down slightly now. They were shocked however when Ichigo punched her in the face, knocking her against the wall.

"Ichigo" "Kurosaki" they shouted at him. They fell silent though when he fixed them a glare with his monster form.

Turning back to face Tatsuki, he saw that she had a broken lip and bruised cheek. "You have 10 seconds to tell me why you're here impersonating Tatsuki," he said with a growl.

Tatsuki fixed him with a confused look, "Impersonating? Ichigo what are you talking about?"

The next moment he had her pinned against the wall by her neck, "Last warning, tell me where they are now before I lose my patience."

"Kurosaki have you gone mad," shouted Uryu, "think about what you're doing."

Turning to glare at him Ichigo shouted, "Would you just think about it too, concentrate on her reiatsu and tell me that you think it's her."

Tatsuki seemed shocked by this, "So you can discern reiatsu, we didn't think that was true. I'm afraid though it's time for us to leave then." Before their eyes Tatsuki morphed into a bespectacled man with two tone hair, top hat and multi-coloured suit. The next moment Chad cried out from behind them, looking back at his friend Ichigo saw another man in a fur coat with a mask on his face pinning him to the ground.

Taking advantage of the lapse in concentration, the strange man punched Ichigo in the gut, breaking Ichigo's hold on him and forcing him back. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Kurodo and my companion behind you is Noba, a pleasure to meet you," the man with glasses said.

Ichigo tried to charge them once more, but they vanished with Chad. Looking out the window, Ichigo looked on as the same gate swallowed Chad like it had Tatsuki and Orihime. Sitting on top of the gate he saw a young blonde haired girl with a pink fur coat, black cape and red boots.

"Good evening, my names Ririn, a pleasure to meet you at last," she said staring down at him.

"What did you do with Chad, furthermore what are you doing with Tatsuki and Orihime," Ichigo asked in a low voice.

Ririn giggled at him, "It's all a game after all, and you have to figure it out for yourself."

Losing his temper Ichigo drew both pistols and fired; the rounds though struck nothing as the three vanished into thin air. Gritting his teeth, he holstered his weapons and walked off to Kisuke's shop.

XXX

Kisuke could feel the anger rolling off in waves from the substitute soul reaper as he approached the shop. With him following at a discreet distance were Renji and Uryu. Sighing to himself he prepared to deflect the young teen as best he could.

The sliding door slammed open and Ichigo entered, his very presence causing the light's to flicker and go out, causing them to sit in darkness. As he sat down his red eyes burning with rage he looked at Kisuke, "Well Urahara, what can you tell me about the things we're dealing with."

Kisuke quailed under Ichigo's gaze and began as Renji and Uryu sat down, "Um from what I was able to gather from the conversation I recorded with the kidnapper, I can say that they are not a human or soul reaper. I'm afraid I don't know much more than that." Ichigo closed his eyes releasing the shopkeeper from his gaze.

"That's less than what I hoped for; when we encountered them I noticed that they do not possess any type of reiatsu I'm familiar with. All we know now is that they have three hostages and are exceedingly annoying," Ichigo said without opening his eyes.

The phone rang breaking them from their discussion.

Kisuke reached to answer it, "Hello, this is the Urahara shop, how may I help you?" He heard Ririn giggle from the other side of the line and handed the phone to Ichigo, a serious look on his face.

"Hello," Ichigo spoke knowing who it would be.

"It's time to continue the game don't you think. This time we'll be playing at the Karakura museum. Bring everyone and do hurry over now since I don't want to hurt Tatsuki nee-chan," Ririn said with a giggle.

Slamming the phone down, Ichigo rose, his coat billowing around him. He vanished into the darkness much to the surprise of everyone at the table.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Kisuke asked as he watched Renji and Uryu stay seated shooting nervous glances at each other.

"Urahara-san, can you honestly tell me that you would follow after him as he is right now? You weren't there when he faced off against Kenpachi and even he didn't piss off Ichigo this badly. I would rather stay as far away as possible from him now," Renji said as he looked down the street after the substitute.

"Be that as it may Abarai, we can't stay here since we were told to come as well," Ishida said as he stood up. The pair reluctantly followed after Ichigo as he walked off into the night.

Seeing the pair was out of earshot, Kisuke turned to look at Tessai, "It seems as they've unknowingly crossed the line Tessai-san. We'll need to be on hand to handle things should they get out of control."

XXX

Ichigo was the first to arrive at the museum as he had left first, so he waited with what little patience he had left for the others to arrive. Once they were all gathered they silently entered the museum.

As they stood in the lobby a voice came over the intercom, "Tonight's game is hide-and-seek. You will leave your weapons in the locker against the wall over there and do be quick if you want to see nee-chan again."

Grumbling Ichigo and Renji deposited their weapons in the lockers and the group entered the first room. Immediately they left the area shift as they stared down the corridors seeing the same room repeat itself constantly. Looking back at the way they came, Ichigo saw that it was now also a long corridor of rooms.

"Well this is interesting, it seems as if we've been placed into a maze and we need to escape in order to find them," Uryu said as he looked down each corridor.

"Whatever let's just get this over and done with," Ichigo said as he walked off down the corridor in front of them. They had been walking for almost half an hour before they stopped realising they were going nowhere.

As they paused to gather themselves, Ichigo walked up to the walls of the room. Placing his hand on them, he was able to discern that they had reiatsu flowing through them. "Alucard, just what is going on in here?" he asked his zanpakuto spirit.

"**It would seem master that whoever has you trapped here is making use of an illusion to keep you going in circles all night long, while we would construct our reiatsu into a figure, they seem to have constructed walls with theirs. A simple overload should shatter their illusion allowing you to escape." **Alucard said from with his mind.

Growing angry with the deceit of it Ichigo shouted, "Enough!" He then went on to infuse his fist with his reiatsu and shatter the wall next to him; it then revealed them to still be in the lobby of the museum.

A startled gasp caused them to raise their heads to the dinosaur skeleton above them. They saw a gaping Ririn who said, "You weren't supposed to come out of it like that, you just went and failed the level now."

"I've had enough of your games," Ichigo yelled and to the amazement of everyone he seemed to dissolve into the air.

Ririn was confused as to what happened to him, but was not given time to dwell on it as he appeared in front of her, his hand wrapped tight around her throat. Looking into his face she cringed at the black sclera and red irises as they bore into her.

"You are going to tell me where you're keeping everyone else, or I start getting violent. You may look like a little girl, but you're not a human or soul reaper and even if you were, you picked the wrong monster to piss off. Now answer me," Ichigo said as he began to tighten his grip on her throat.

"Ririn!" screamed Kurodo, as he and Noba appeared to help her. Fixing them with a glare, he growled revealing his fanged teeth to them. Out of the shadows sprung a pack of hounds, each of them then seized a limb belonging to Kurodo and Noba pinning them in place. Each time they struggled they sunk their teeth deeper into their flesh causing agonising pain.

"You played a dangerous game little girl; I don't need my guns to kill you. I don't need my friends to help me. I don't even need you to talk to find where they are. So tell me, where are they. You don't I let my pets feast and who knows maybe I'll toss you to them too." As if to reinforce his words the hounds bit deeper, causing Kurodo and Noba to scream.

Tears formed in Ririn's eyes as she looked into Ichigo's unwavering ones. Taking her silence as her answer he looked to the hounds, but before he could give the order he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the owner of said limb, Ichigo found himself staring at Kisuke, his face bearing an unusually serious look. Confused Ichigo scanned the first layer of his thoughts and felt his rage increase ten-fold. Snarling he proceeded to deliver a vicious backhand to the shopkeeper sending him crashing into a wall.

Kisuke looked up as he saw a shadow fall over him. "Kurosaki-san, allow me to explain," he began only to be silenced once more as Ichigo's boot connected with his face crushing him into the ground.

"I don't want to hear it Urahara, I forgave you when you sent us to the Soul Society to try and fix your mistake, but this…this is unforgiveable," Ichigo said as he still held Ririn by the throat. "You knew what I would do should anything happen to her, you knew the hell I would bring down upon any that dared separate me from her and you continued in spite of that. Do not look to me for leniency this time Urahara. Now tell me, where is she?"

Kisuke tilted his head to the side so that he could speak, "They're back at the shop, fine and well. Well mostly well since we had to sedate Tatsuki to stop her from trying to leave." In hindsight, Kisuke knew that he shouldn't have mentioned that as Ichigo stomped on his head once more. He felt himself dragged up by the back of his collar to stare at Ichigo.

"We're going there now and I swear to god Kisuke that you'd best hope I've calmed down by then," Ichigo said as he gritted his teeth. Dismissing the hounds he grabbed the backs of the two unconscious men and began to flash step back to the shop.

Renji and Uryu looked at each other before rushing off after him.

XXX

And that is the introduction to the Bount arc completed and damn Ichigo is so not pleased with Urahara.

Now for reasons why it's like this and deviated from canon.

Ichigo can detect reiatsu and so the challenge to find the imposter falls away.

In the anime they got their asses handed to them by a pair of mod souls in the final task. No way in hell was that being put in.

I needed to fit Tatsuki in somewhere and ensure that the mod souls were roughed up a bit so why not make them kidnap her and push Ichigo off the deep end.

I couldn't figure out how to get them to record the call, so for the purposes of the story, Kisuke records all calls to his shop for 'security' purposes.

As for why Ichigo's scaring people and acting so violently see point 3.

Kon is not present since Ichigo would be able to make the comparison between him and the three.

That's it for now, so of course next chapter follows the introduction of the Bount and so on. This will arc probably last for a few chapters but nowhere near as long as the first arc.

So review and let me know what you like, loved or hated please.


	12. Chapter 12: Enter the Cheap Knockoff's

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

Welcome minions to chapter 12, wait I mean readers. Anyway my thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Ichigo wasn't that scary was he? Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long, but I literally was bashing my head against my desk trying to write this and after several versions of events, I think I got it right…sort of.

EDIT: This is the censored version of the original.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard/Kurohime"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

XXX

Chapter 12: Enter the cheap knockoffs.

As the night wore on, Yoruichi found she was growing angry. Correction, she was pissed off, no wait beyond pissed off. When she had returned from the Soul Society and Kisuke and informed her of his hare-brained scheme to train the youngsters, she had been opposed to it since it held the danger of driving Ichigo to a point of insanity with a single misstep. Now as she sat in her feline form with Tessai, Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad, her point was proven as Kisuke had followed after the young substitute to step in should he do anything rash. She was forced from her thoughts when Tatsuki winced and grabbed her head as if in pain.

"Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked her friend with a worried expression.

"I'm fine," Tatsuki said with a grimace, "Ichigo's not though. It looks like he's returning carrying four others with him, can't tell who though since his angers just pouring over the link."

Yoruichi sighed knowing that Ichigo had been pushed off the deep end and had probably snapped once he discovered Kisuke's actions. They were all shocked though, when a few minutes later Kisuke crashed through the door of the dining room landing in a crumpled heap on the table.

Tatsuki was having mixed feelings at seeing the shopkeeper once again. While she understood his reasoning behind having them improve their skills, she was angry that he had decided to do that by kidnapping them one by one. Her sympathy won out though as they examined the groaning shopkeeper. On closer inspection it was seen that he had a swollen cheek, busted lip, his nose was broken and there appeared to be an imprint of a boot on his face.

"Urahara-san," Orihime spoke as she and Tessai attended to him.

Tatsuki, Chad and Yoruichi though were looking back at the hole from which Kisuke had come through. A moment later the door slid open extinguishing the light in the room, revealing Ichigo in his fury. His features still those of his monstrous form; he entered with his coat frayed and billowing about him, the bodies of the three mod souls in a pile behind him. As he stalked over to Kisuke, he stopped when he felt Tatsuki's arms wrap around him from behind.

"That's enough Ichigo; you've made your point. Hurting him isn't going to make you feel any better now," Tatsuki said as she nuzzled into his back. Looking over her shoulder at the bodies of the mod souls she squeezed him tighter, "You've punished them enough already, don't become a man that revels in causing pain and suffering to others."

Ichigo seemed to deflate as she finished speaking. "I'm sorry," he said as he slumped to the floor, "for everything."

The light returned to the room and everyone let out a sigh of relief that Ichigo had calmed down. Uryu and Renji arrived a minute later surprised to find so little damage done to the shop, but relieved all the same. While Tessai and Orihime went about healing Kisuke and taking care of the mod souls, Tatsuki had lead Ichigo up to the roof of the shop where he lay down, his head resting in her lap as she stroked his hair. She grinned at how the simple act seemed to calm him down.

The moment was broken though when Yoruichi appeared next to them. "Kisuke would like to speak to you if you're willing," she said before disappearing back into the shop.

Sighing to himself Ichigo stood before offering a hand to Tatsuki to pull her up. Entering the shop once again, they found everyone seated at the dining room table. As everyone's head turned to them when they entered, Ichigo could see no evidence of what he had done to Kisuke, probably due to Orihime's healing. Seating themselves next to each other, Ichigo kept his face impassive as the others watched him warily.

"Now Kurosaki-san," Kisuke began, "I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to test you like I did. And I can assure you that it was with the intent to help."

"How exactly did you plan to help Urahara, by pushing me to the point beyond insanity?" Ichigo said bitterly.

Kisuke tilted his head down at that. "That was not my intent Kurosaki-san. The tests were meant to increase your stamina, strength, intelligence and team work. I think you proved though that it did none of that. Evidence to that fact in how you brute forced through every obstacle placed in front of you and by your words tonight. You may not have needed your friends to complete these tasks Kurosaki-san, but you do need people at your side for the coming conflicts."

Ichigo glared at Kisuke when he finished, "You may be right Urahara, I do need friends and I treasure every single one of them. I stand by what I said though for I know that I am the strongest among our group, therefore why wouldn't I take on the greater burden. In fact if anything your little training exercise has taught me only to be less trusting of those around me." At this he gave a pointed glare to both Kisuke and Uryu.

"So you know," Uryu said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Not the full story, but something about your reiatsu's changed since we came back from the Soul Society," Ichigo said turning to look at him. "What confuses me is why you haven't spoken to any of us about it."

Seeing Uryu was not going to answer the question Ichigo sighed and did a sweep over the first layer of his mind. Realisation flashed across his face as he found what worries plagued the Quincy causing him to scoff. "Do you honestly think that we'll abandon you just because you lost your powers? That we'll leave you out of anything happening in the world around, because you cannot actively participate in it? If you answered yes to any of that then you're an even bigger fool than I thought Ishida," Ichigo said as dropped his gaze from Uryu.

Uryu was embarrassed and slightly angry that Ichigo had wormed his way into his mind so easily, but then again it did save him the trouble of having to tell them.

"Um Kurosaki-kun is right, Ishida-kun," Orihime said at the look on Uryu's face. "I mean who else could we get to repair Kon and our clothing so spectacularly without you around," she finished with a smile on her face causing everyone else to fall back comically at her lack of tact.

_It's a good thing she's just so likeable, I mean anyone else and he'd be shouting in anger, _thought Tatsuki.

_Great so her brilliant solution is to see him as a tailor now, thank god she's so adorable the way she is, _was Yoruichi's thoughts.

Uryu was having a tough time accepting her new vision of him. _A tailor, but…really...just…you know what never mind, it's not like I can be mad at her after all. She's just trying to help._

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at Orihime's interpretation of their little group. His mirth was short-lived as Kisuke cleared his throat.

"Getting back on topic now, the reason for testing you will be made clear once you hear what Yoruichi has to say," Kisuke said as he pulled out his fan to hide behind.

Yoruichi threw him a scathing look as he placed her in the line of fire now to explain, "Over the past few weeks there have been an increasing number of missing person's reports being filed. Now normally we wouldn't get involved in such matters, however it seems that whatever is behind these disappearances is actually consuming the souls of the victims. We looked into the case and have found only one group that matches up with the residual reiatsu left on the scenes as well as from an encounter I had with one of them." She looked at Kisuke, the silent gesture telling him to continue.

"We have identified the group as a race of humans called the Bount; similar to the Quincy they are spiritually aware and have certain powers at their disposal. The most notable of which is the ability to absorb human souls and thereby acquire a form of immortality as well as an increase in their own powers," Kisuke said snapping his fan shut.

Within his mind, Ichigo could feel Alucard stir, his zanpakuto spirit grumbling in anger.

"Normally they would 'feed' on souls of the dead, recently though they have begun to consume the souls of the living too," Kisuke continued. "Due to the fact that they are likely to prey upon stronger souls and that they have proven to be notoriously difficult to track, I am assigning the mod souls to stay with those of you that have spiritual abilities. Apart from their main abilities they also act as secondary Bount sensors which will allow you to track them down."

Kisuke paused as Tessai came in with the three mod souls, in their pill form placing them in his hand. "Unfortunately due to the damage their gigai's sustained tonight, you will have to take them home in their pill form and then find a host body for them to inhabit. Kurosaki-san and Arisawa-san will take Ririn, since she will also be able to act like a soul candy for her similar to the way Kon does for Ichigo. Inoue-san you will be taking Kurodo and that of course leaves Noba to you Sado-san." As he spoke, he rolled a pill to each person as they were called out.

Tatsuki picked Ririn up with some apprehension, not knowing what to expect from the mod soul when she was placed in her body. If the stories about Kon and Ichigo's first meeting were true, then she needed to lay down some ground rules for the mod soul before she was allowed anywhere near her body. Leaving the shop the teens went their separate ways home, with Tatsuki and Ichigo walking towards his house first so that he could fetch his body while she had been placed in hers the night she was taken.

Reaching his home he relieved Kon of his body and proceeded to browse half-heartedly for a suitable doll to hold Ririn, a task that quickly saw Ichigo's patience disappear causing him to grab one at random. When he pulled his hand back, it revealed a plush type bird with blue jacket and hood. He chuckled at the thought of said annoyance inhabiting this doll and pocketed it so they could make their way to Tatsuki's house.

They snuck in through her window careful to keep quiet so as to not wake her parents. Placing the doll and pill on her dresser, Tatsuki nearly shrieked as she felt Ichigo sweep her off her feet and carried her over to the bed whispering in her ear, "I never did get to welcome you back properly at the time Tats." He nipped her ear as he laid her down, before starting to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. He paused though when she grabbed his head, pulling him up to her face.

"Not just yet my monster," she said with a smirk as she placed a glowing green hand to the wall and then one to her stomach. Puzzled at the kido, he glanced at her for an answer. "You can thank Unohana for these two; the one is too soundproof the room while the other will save us from having to worry about contraceptives."

Ichigo's face was a mixture of shock and disbelief as he was told what the motherly captain of the fourth division had taught Tatsuki, it was quickly replaced though with feral lust. "So now I don't need to worry about making you scream my name," he said as he claimed her lips with a kiss, his tongue begging for entrance as his hands sneaked under her shirt to tease her breasts.

'_I don't know if I should be worried or not now that you're unrestricted in such a way,' _Tatsuki sent over their link, too busy to speak as her tongue wrestled with Ichigo's for dominance, her body heating up from his touch.

'_Who knows, I'm not going to bother worrying about that,' _he relayed over their link as he broke the kiss for air. His annoyance built as her clothing restricted him somewhat from having his way with the rest of her body. Lifting himself off of her he began to undo her shirt as she grabbed his head for another forceful kiss. As the last button came undone he sat up pulling her with him so that she sat on his lap. Removing her shirt, he unclasped her bra tossing it away. Her breasts were exposed to the cool evening air for a moment, before being subject to his touch.

As she gripped his shirt, Ichigo felt her annoyance at being denied access to his skin. Pausing in his ministrations he allowed her to unbutton his shirt while he slipped a hand down to undo the zip on her skirt. He was surprised though when she forced him onto his back after stripping him of his shirt.

Lowering her head to his neck she said, _'It's my turn to take care of you now,' _before proceeding to run her tongue down his neck and giving several of his scars slow kisses as she worked her way down to his abs, which upon reaching she allowed her tongue to draw slow circles over each.

'_This is torture and you know it,' _Ichigo groaned over their link his arousal growing by the second as her tongue caressed his heated flesh.

Smirking at him, she paused in her teasing and reached to undo the button of his pants, slowly drawing them and his boxers down, revealing him in his entirety to her.

'_Dammit Tatsuki what else did she teach you?' _Ichigo groaned as he was caught up in the pleasure of her actions.

Pausing in her ministrations she looked up at him with a grin. _'Oh just this and that, my Strawberry,'_ she said before continuing.

'_If anyone else called me strawberry you know I'd leave them in a bloody pool right?' _Ichigo said with a final groan, as she finished her teasing.

'_Maybe, but you're mine after all. It entitles me to some special treatment.' _She was unprepared though when he reversed their positions in a flash, pinning her underneath him.

'_Special treatment eh? Allow me to give you some of this special treatment then,' _he said as he removed her skirt and panties and gave her the same treatment, making her moan in response. She lasted only a few minutes, before her entire body was ablaze with pleasure from his actions.

'_We're not done yet milady,' _he said as he captured her lips in a kiss and brought their bodies together once again, their minds coming closer than ever more at the same time.

As he felt his mind slipping into a haze of lust, his teeth latched onto her neck as he bit down just hard enough to break the skin, lapping at her lifeblood as it poured from her, increasing their desire.

While Tatsuki knew that Ichigo loved to bite, she wasn't prepared for him lapping at her blood like he was now; those thoughts were pushed from her mind as she felt her end approach. Several moments later and Tatsuki screamed, her fingers clawing into Ichigo's back leaving bloody furrows, as they both reached their limits.

As they recovered, he nuzzled into her neck healing the bite to her. _'Now that's how I imagined our reunion,' _he said as he reached for the blanket pulling it up to cover them both.

'_If that's what I can look forward too, I might just have to get kidnapped more often,' _Tatsuki said as she cuddled into his chest, a smile on her face as she slipped into slumber.

Smirking at his exhausted lover, Ichigo ran a hand through her hair, savouring how silky it felt, before closing his eyes as he fell asleep.

XXX

The following morning life returned to normal somewhat as they returned to their school routine, the only new additions being the bird-like doll they placed Ririn in and was currently sitting in Tatsuki's bag, while Ichigo had Kon, in his pill form, stowed in his pocket. Both mod souls being threatened by being turned into a meal for Ichigo should they prove troublesome, a threat that Ririn could definitely see him following through with considering her last encounter with the orange-haired monster.

They discovered that Orihime had placed Kurodo in a rabbit-like doll and was able to carry him around like a bag, giving her a reasonable excuse to have him around constantly. Chad though was like Tatsuki in that he had acquired a doll for Noba to inhabit, an anthromorhpic turtle that was similar to the mod soul's gigai if Ichigo was honest. The school day passed as normal, their friends still trying to get the details of their relationship while Ichigo and Tatsuki deflected them at every turn. Ichigo was particularly interested in Chizuru's behaviour and was pleased to find that she had simply become more passive in her displays of affection. As they made their way home to the Kurosaki clinic, Tatsuki was greeted enthusiastically by Yuzu while Karin was more subdued as she merely looked at them after muting the TV. Ichigo had to yet again fend off his father, but these days his increased strength meant that he rarely had to deliver a second blow to knock him out. Later that evening as Ichigo sat at his desk reading a book while Tatsuki was sprawled out on his bed reading a magazine soft music playing in the background, they were startled as Ririn jumped from her perch.

"Bount?" Ichigo asked already reaching for his badge.

"Yes, but it's quite far away," Ririn replied.

"Doesn't matter how far away it is, we're not going to sit here and let it have its way with the people of the town," Tatsuki said freeing her soul from her body, Ichigo soon joined her. Reaching for Ririn, he placed her inside his coat, "Hold tight, you'll need it," he said as he and Tatsuki leaped from the window setting off in the direction Ririn indicated. On the other side of town Kurodo and Noba alerted Chad and Orihime to the presence of another Bount, making them set off after it.

Arriving at an alley, Ichigo and Tatsuki watched as a young woman, with long brown hair, wearing an olive green shirt, brown vest and dark pants drained the life of another woman. Ichigo stiffened as he saw the similarity between her actions and what he had done to Tatsuki the night he turned her and last night. Shaking his head to clear himself of such thoughts, he drew his Casull firing a slim beam of reiatsu past her ear causing her to flinch. "First and last warning, stop what you're doing or lose your head," he said gun still levelled at the woman.

Tossing the woman she was feeding on at them, the stranger fled down the alley, while Tatsuki rushed forward to catch the falling woman, checking her vitals to see if it was too late. "She's got a pulse and steady breathing so as far as I can tell she's just knocked out. I'll get her somewhere safe while you chase after whoever did this," Tatsuki said as she picked up the victim, before sprinting off in the direction of a nearby hospital.

Nodding after her, Ichigo summoned a hellhound and directed it to track the Bount by her faint reiatsu trace she left behind. Ririn cringed slightly at the large canine her memories of the night before plaguing her. Finding the trail, the hound gave a piercing howl and set off at speeds just short of a flash step. Following it led Ichigo to find the woman cornered in a nearby warehouse district.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet, not until you've told me who you are and what exactly you're trying to do," Ichigo said as he landed in front of her.

"Who are you?" the woman they would come to know as Yoshino countered, "And why did you interrupt me there?"

"Who I am is of no concern to you, as for why I stopped you. I will not allow human souls to be consumed while I can do something about it," Ichigo said as he gazed at her from under his fedora. He tried to scan the top most layers of her thoughts, but met unexpected resistance from her.

"**Careful master, it seems that these Bount are indeed what I thought they were," **Alucard said from within his mind, his voice harsh and bitter. **"They are the mere fakes of what we are, darkness wielders."**

_Fakes? You mean to tell me that these people are somehow related to what we are? How and why did this happen? _Ichigo queried his zanpakuto spirit.

"**Think about it master, we wield tremendous power both physically and mentally. The possibilities of such powers under someone's control, is more than enough reason for people to experiment to try and attain it," **Alucard replied. **"Though from the looks of it they failed greatly in their goal, such a human wields little of the potential we possess."**

"I don't know who you are, or what you are after, but if you are what I suspect you to be, well then let's just say that I cannot allow you to live much longer," Ichigo said as he brought out his Casull once more.

"So a fight is unavoidable," Yoshino said with a sigh. She then raised her arms in front of her, her left hand bearing a silver claw while a silver bracelet was on her right wrist.

Curious as to her actions Ichigo watched on, eyes widening slightly when she called out, "Show yourself, Goethe," and struck the bracelet with her clawed finger, flames erupting along the line she traced in the air.

Soon the entire area was engulfed in flames, giving the area the feel of being in a furnace. Emerging from the flames Ichigo was surprised to see the torso of a man-like creature composed of hardened magma and flames.

"You called?" Goethe asked as he looked at Yoshino.

"Yes, get rid of him, he's being annoying," Yoshino said pointing at Ichigo.

"I go through the effort of not killing you quickly and I get called annoying, that really pisses me off," Ichigo said as he flared his reiatsu.

The flames seemed to die slightly as his presence shrouded the area in darkness, a very real chill running down Yoshino's spine as she watched. Taking aim at Goethe, Ichigo fired a Byakurai like bullet that went on to sever the doll's arm. Ichigo smirked though as the limb was soon reattached by the tendril of flames that flowed from it. "Maybe this will be fun after all," he said as he side stepped left dodging a fireball from the flaming doll.

XXX

Meanwhile Tatsuki had left the woman at the entrance to the emergency room of a nearby hospital, knowing they would take care of her. On her way back to Ichigo, she ran into the pair of Orihime and Chad.

"Orihime, Chad? What are you guys doing out here?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Ah Tatsuki-chan, well Kurodo and Noba detected a Bount and we came to check it out," Orihime said.

"Okay, but what are you doing back here then. The Bount we encountered earlier was over there near the warehouse district," Tatsuki said as she pointed in the direction she could feel Ichigo from.

"That would be correct Arisawa-san," Kurodo said, "We however felt the presence of another Bount and decided to leave that one to Kurosaki-san."

"Another one? Well what are you dawdling around for, tell us where it is so we can find out what it's doing. Ichigo and I managed to interrupt the other before it could kill the person she was feeding on," Tatsuki said, annoyed at the fact that the mod soul had not brought that point up earlier.

Running off after the signal, they came to another part of the warehouse district not far from where they could feel Ichigo. They looked around for any trace of the Bount, coming up with nothing until Noba hopped of Chad's shoulder and ran into a nearby warehouse. Entering it after him, the group found the slumped over body of a man in a suit. As they approached him though, his body turned to dust leaving a pile of sand and clothing where the man once was.

"We were too late," Kurodo said from where he hung off Orihime's shoulder.

Returning to their search for clues as to the location of the Bount, the group paused when they felt Ichigo's power spike, rushing off in his direction, not noticing a shadow heading in the same direction.

XXX

"So you're not all flash and no substance, "Ichigo said as he threw a jab at the doll, knocking it back a few metres. He then quickly drew the Jackal, holding both pistols in his hands now. Recovering from the punch, Goethe began hurling fireballs at Ichigo, all of which he easily dodged, "Oh come on now, don't tell me that's the best you've got. I mean I'm not even trying to dodge them right now," he taunted as he dodged the next fireball by just tilting his head to the side. "If this really is the best you can do then I'm going to end this now," he said as he took aim once more. In the hail of reiatsu bullets that followed, Goethe was reduced to a lump of molten rock that resembled Swiss cheese.

Bored with the fight, Ichigo sighed holstering his weapons as he walked past the doll, dismissing it as defeated. It was therefore a surprise to him when it retaliated with several fireballs sending him crashing into the side of a warehouse. Extricating himself from the rubble Ichigo stood before Yoshino and her doll once more, "Lucky hit, don't think you'll be able to get anymore in," Ichigo said as he cracked his knuckles.

"As much as I'd love to make Swiss cheese out of you again, I'm bored of this _Bakudo no. 61 Rikujokoro,_" Ichigo said as he pointed at Goethe, six beams of light pinning the doll in place.

"Goethe!" Yoshino yelled as she watched her doll struggle to free himself.

"Where do you think you're looking?" Ichigo spoke from behind her. "I'm your opponent and such mistakes will get you killed quicker," he said as he delivered a bone-breaking kick to her abdomen.

Yoshino gasped as she was thrown back into the side of a warehouse, grimacing as she struggled to breathe due to her cracked ribs.

"Yoshino!" Goethe yelled as he continued to struggle in vain against the binding.

"I held back on my attack and you still took so much damage? Honestly this is disappointing. I bind your 'doll' as you call it and it leaves you powerless against me. What kind of monster are you when the simple removal of your minion leaves you at your most vulnerable," Ichigo said as he walked up to her. Watching as Yoshino struggled to her feet; he sighed and pulled out his Casull holding it point blank to her head. "I would say it's been fun, but that would be lying. So trust me when I say this. Goodbye and pray we never meet again."

Before Ichigo could pull the trigger though, his arms and legs were encircled by a group of snakes.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked as he struggled against the reptiles binding him.

"My, my Yoshino, it seems that I arrived just in time to save you, doesn't it Fried," spoke an unknown voice to his right. Looking at the source of the voice, Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he saw a middle-aged man with short brown hair and goatee dressed in formal clothing walk up to them, a golden snake coiled on his shoulders.

"Ryo," Yoshino said looking the newcomer in the eyes defiance and loathing reflected in her own.

"Oh come now Yoshino, I save you from this," Ryo looked Ichigo up and down as he wondered what he was, "this thing and all you can do is be angry at me? Kariya will not be so lenient on you this time."

"Before you get off on calling me a thing, I'll let you in on a little secret," Ichigo said as he flexed his arms and legs snapping the snakes off him, revealing them to be iron pipes. "I'm a soul reaper that you just managed to tick off," he said as he charged at Ryo, only to be blindsided once again by a fireball from Goethe, slamming him into some construction beams that were piled along the side of one warehouse.

"Don't you know when to stay down you useless lump of rock," Ichigo said as he stood again, his clothing slightly singed but none the worse for wear, looking at the flaming doll to see how it had escaped from his binding. Comprehension dawned on his face as he saw that it had merely separated into several smaller pieces of rock.

"He's too dangerous to let live Ryo, so either help me or don't interfere," Yoshino said looking at Ryo out of the corner of her eye. "Goethe, finish him," she shouted at her doll.

"Finish him? Understood," Goethe said as he charged two more fireballs, much larger than the previous ones.

Ichigo looked on still unimpressed, even as the two flaming balls of death tore toward him, feeling confident as he wrapped his reiatsu around himself to diminish the effect of the attack. They were all shocked though when a blue fireball of equal size intercepted Goethe's attack.

Ichigo smirked as he felt her reiatsu signature above him, "Nice entrance midget, I give it 7 out of 10." His smirk grew wider as she landed in front of him.

"You're lucky that I would only hurt myself hitting you otherwise…" Rukia trailed off without looking at him. "Besides what were you doing just standing there you fool."

Ichigo walked up to stand next to her, "Ah well I was just going to show them how great the difference between our powers truly is, after all I'm still holding back against them. After fighting Kenpachi and Byakuya, good opponents are just so hard to find anymore."

Growing agitated with Ichigo and now further annoyed with the arrival of Rukia, Ryo grabbed Yoshino jumping to the rooftops, "As much as we'd love to stay and finish the both of you off, I'm afraid we have far more pressing matters to attend to right now." His speech finished they leaped off vanishing into the city.

Ichigo sighed as the pair disappeared, "Just when it looked like things might just get interesting. Still they're far weaker than I imagined them to be."

"That would be because anyone less than lieutenant level to you probably feels like a weakling these days," Rukia said as she watched the fire disappear.

"Lieutenant Level? Oh please my dear Rukia, even lieutenants would probably bore me too tears now too," Ichigo said with a grin.

Rukia huffed at that crossing her arms and looking away from him, only to yelp as she was lifted from behind once more by a familiar pair of arms.

"Ah Rukia-chan I'm so glad you're back, did you decide to take me up on my offer of a threesome?" Tatsuki said as she nuzzled into Rukia's neck.

Rukia could only stutter in embarrassment while she blushed several shades of red, while Ichigo clutched his chest laughing his head off. Recovering from his fit, he looked behind Tatsuki nearly losing it again as he watched Orihime's face a deep shade of red along with the two mod souls, while Chad remained the silent giant.

Chuckling slightly Ichigo spoke, "And what took you so long to get here Tats? Do I need to be more vigorous in our night time sessions? After all I wouldn't want you slowing down on me."

This time it was Tatsuki's turn to blush as she set Rukia down, who was still red faced. "It's not like you needed help against her and I'll have you know we were tracking that other Bount before he made his way over to you though." Her face darkened as she finished, "We weren't able to save his victim though."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he bared his fangs in anger. Seeing the dismay on Tatsuki's face though his expression softened and he drew her into a hug. "Don't be too hard on yourself Tats; we can't be around to save everyone we want, no matter how much we want too." Looking over her shoulder at the rest of their group he spoke, "We'll talk about this tomorrow, Rukia do you have a place to stay while here?"

"I…well…there was…" Rukia mumbled and Ichigo grinned sensing the emotions radiating off her.

"Great so you will be bunking with me and Tatsuki, I'm sure she'll just be thrilled to have you around," Ichigo said looking down at Tatsuki.

Rukia groaned while Tatsuki sniggered at her discomfort of staying with them. Rukia just hoped her brother wouldn't find out, considering that news of Ichigo and Tatsuki's relationship had made its way around the Seireitei.

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 12, thank god because trying to figure out how to introduce the Bount and whether to really allow Kisuke to get pummelled further was driving me crazy. But taking things slow, writing wise anyway, meant that the chapter is at least enjoyable hopefully.

Right now before people go off on me about Ichigo shrugging off both Bount attacking him, let me clarify my opinion on their powers. Ryo was killed by Ichinose, who was killed by Kenpachi with his eye patch still on (Yes he did remove it, but that was only to free himself of that sphere). The only Bount that actually had captains use their Bankai are Jin Kariya, Go Koga and Sawatari. As such I am classifying the rest of the Bount as either Lieutenant or weaker seated officers.

So like, love or meh, let me know in your reviews which parts could use some improvement.


	13. Chapter 13: Sweet, Sweet Revenge

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

I really am sorry that this update is so late everyone, but life gave me a run for my money and I just didn't have time to write at all, chapter's a bit shorter than some of the last ones , but I felt like I was beginning to ramble as I kept going. My thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

_Thoughts_

"**Alucard/Kurohime"**

'_Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'_

XXX

Chapter 13: Sweet, Sweet Revenge.

As Ichigo, Rukia and Tatsuki were making their way back to the Kurosaki household, Ichigo broached the question that had been nagging him since Rukia showed up, "Rukia, why exactly are you here? First Renji shows up and now you, while I don't mind you two being here, it seems as if the talk I had with the old man to leave the town to Tatsuki and I was pointless."

Rukia looked at him, while he kept his eyes forward. "I don't know Ichigo, it is strange to have more than one soul reaper here, but I was ordered to be assigned here to assist with the solving the town's current troubles."

"I see," Ichigo said as he continued walking.

"What of your powers, have they fully returned to you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Unfortunately no, I'm still stuck in this gigai whilst I'm here, thankfully this one won't be trying to drain me of my powers," Rukia said as she stretched her arms in front of her.

They continued on in silence, sneaking into Ichigo's room through his window. Rukia slid open the door to the closest seeing the futon she used still laid out inside.

"Hang on Rukia, are you telling me that you used to sleep in Ichigo's closest when you first stayed here?" Tatsuki asked peeking over her shoulder.

"Well yeah, I needed to be near him to both relay orders and help him out of his body," Rukia said confused as to why Tatsuki was asking.

"A girl in your closest for several months and you don't try and get her in the sack? I'm surprised at you Ichigo," Tatsuki said as she turned back to her boyfriend.

"Give me some credit," Ichigo said as he entered his body once again and stretched himself out on his bed, "back then I was more focussed on other things and I wasn't as forward as I am now. Anyway what exactly are you going to do tomorrow Rukia?"

Crawling into her bed Rukia looked over her shoulder at him. "I would've thought that was obvious," she said as she slid the door closed.

"What? But that didn't answer anything," Ichigo complained while Tatsuki curled up next to him.

"Quiet down you, I'm trying to sleep here," Tatsuki said mumbling into his chest.

Ichigo stared between his sleeping lover and the door to his closest in exasperation as both of his female friends silenced him. Hearing laughter coming from his inner world he raised an eyebrow.

"**Forgive me master," **Alucard said still chuckling, **"but you are so whipped." **Ichigo gritted his teeth as he imagined his zanpakuto spirit rolling on the floor laughing his head off at him. Still grumbling to himself he fell asleep a few minutes later.

XXX

Hours later as dawn began to break over Karakura town, Ichigo found himself roused from his slumber. Peering around he noticed nothing out of the ordinary and his senses told him that neither Rukia nor Tatsuki had yet to wake up. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he gently eased himself out from under Tatsuki and tip-toed toward his closest. Sliding the door open as quietly as possible, he lifted Rukia free of her bed, carrying her over to his where he laid her down as gently as he could next to Tatsuki. As he finished tucking them in he drew down the blanket slightly exposing them both, before moving to open the window slightly. As the cool breeze swept through the room, he watched as both girls reacted to the cold by unconsciously moving closer to each other. He bit his lip to stifle his laughter when Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Rukia's waist pulling her in closer, while Rukia responded in kind. The grin still plastered to his face, he crept out of the room with his clothes in hand, and hoping to have a shower and make it back in time before either of them woke up.

XXX

A few minutes later Ichigo walked back into his room fully clothed and nearly fell over laughing at how the girls positions had shifted in the time he was gone. They were still facing each other, but now Rukia had nuzzled between Tatsuki's breasts while Tatsuki absently rubbed the petite soul reaper's derriere. Approaching them as quietly as possible, Ichigo nudged Tatsuki's shoulder slightly.

"Hey Tats, it's time to get up now," he said.

"Just a few more minutes Ichigo," Tatsuki said as she nuzzled into Rukia's hair, "And since when did you use a lavender scented shampoo?"

Tatsuki's fidgeting had roused Rukia slightly causing her to grumble from their voices as she nuzzled deeper into what she though was her pillow. "Can't you two be a bit quieter, some of us are trying to sleep," she mumbled.

Tatsuki moaned from Rukia's actions giving her bottom a squeeze in return. "Sorry Rukia, but Ichigo's being less than fair in waking me up," Tatsuki breathed out.

"Uh before you two go and get any more comfortable with one another, might I suggest that you open your eyes and look where you are," Ichigo said with a grin on his face.

Confused as to his meaning both Tatsuki and Rukia opened their eyes taking in their surroundings. When the head below her was more black than orange, it was the first sign of confusion for a half awake Tatsuki. Then when she ran her hands up the petite soul reaper's body from where they had been resting she blurted out, "Since when did you get so short Ichigo?"

Rukia was having similar thoughts as she couldn't remember when her pillow had been so lumpy and yet so soft. Tatsuki's comment about being short though drove home the point of where she was causing her to blush ten shades of red from her compromising position.

Tatsuki also caught on once she heard Ichigo's laughter from behind her and not from the body she held in her arms. The scene played out almost comically as both girls shot off in opposite directions from each other, though as wrapped up in the blanket and each other as they were they didn't get very far. Landing in her lump of blankets and limbs Ichigo burst out laughing from how tangled they were, leaving the room as they hurled curses in his direction.

XXX

As the three walked to school Rukia and Tatsuki still had slight blushes while Ichigo was grinning from ear to ear. Arriving at the school grounds, Ichigo was not surprised when everyone knew who Rukia was, though hearing Uryu's squawk of surprise almost had him rolling on the floor in laughter again.

"I'm guessing you modified everyone's memory," Ichigo whispered to Rukia as they headed to a shady spot near the trees for lunch.

"Of course," Rukia said pulling out a strange sweet dispenser with a rabbit head attached by a spring. "This is a Kikanshinki Deluxe; it allows me to modify the memories of humans. So as far as anyone else knows the student Rukia Kuchiki has been here since the start of term."

Lunch proceeded as normal with Orihime offering her strange creations to everyone to try, while everyone politely declined already prepared with varying excuses.

Ichigo smiled as he watched his friends with smiles on their faces. While he wouldn't assume that they were happy, they were at the very least content for the moment. His thoughts were interrupted when Ririn poked her head out of Tatsuki's pocket slightly whispering to her.

'_A Bount has appeared not too far from here,' _Tatsuki said over their link while she shared a look with Chad, Orihime, Rukia and Uryu. The six of them sprang to their feet, charging off in pursuit, sparing only a brief word of explanation to their friends. Along the way Ichigo and Tatsuki swallowed their respective mod souls freeing their soul forms from their bodies.

"Kon, you and Ririn are to assist Uryu and Rukia when we get there, Noba and Kurodo assist them where you can. Orihime, Chad I want you two to focus on helping their victim. Tatsuki and I will be on the frontlines to draw their attention," Ichigo called over his shoulder as they drew near to where they sensed the Bount.

When they finally arrived they found themselves in the shipping and receiving area for a nearby warehouse. Looking around they spied the remains of one victim while the Bount from the last night, Ryo if Ichigo recalled correctly, restrained another.

"More pointless distractions yet again," Ryo said in boredom. "Why is it you can't simply allow me to have my meal in peace soul reapers?"

"Are we really going to have to go over this again?" Ichigo said with a sigh. "You're consuming the souls of living humans, thus killing them and I have no intention of allowing that to continue."

"So a fight is inevitable then, very well I'll humour you. Show yourself, Fried," Ryo called as he held a gold pocket watch in his hand. After a moment though, it had transformed into a long gold whip, which he proceeded to gouge lines into the ground with.

"Well now that's new," Ichigo said as the group leapt back to avoid the blows, "What happened to your pet snakes that you paraded around last night?"

"All in good time soul reaper, Fried are the preparations complete?" Ryo asked his doll.

"Of course, it was simple," Fried said as she coiled herself around Ryo's neck. Her began eyes to glow as her ability activated, creating grey replicas of herself from the gouges in the ground.

"I see, you can create more minions from the lines gouged out in the ground, but that's not the extent of your ability is it? After all we both know you first tried to restrain me using iron pipes yesterday," Ichigo said as he watched the snakes surround the group.

"So you're not as dumb as you look," Ryo said slightly surprised. "You are correct of course; I can turn almost anything I want into a snake using my imagination." As if to prove his point, Fried activated her ability once more causing ropes, the strap that Orihime used to carry Kurodo with and the nearby barricades to transform into snakes.

"Well this is annoying," Tatsuki said as the snakes charged at the group. While she and Ichigo flitted around in flash step dealing vicious blows that caused the snakes to revert back into their original forms, Orihime, Chad and Rukia were trying to reach the unconscious woman.

Unknown to them, several of the snakes were closing in on Uryu while everyone else was occupied. As the three of them reached the woman and pulled her to safety, a strangled gasp cut through the air. Turning to its source they found Uryu in the coiled grip of one of the snakes, its teeth a fingers breath away from his jugular.

Ichigo's scowled as his eyes scanned the area for the mod souls, only to see they were also fighting off several snakes. Reaching into his coat for a weapon he was stopped by Ryo's voice.

"Now, now we'll be having none of that," Ryo said as the snake holding Uryu slithered over to him, "after all I wouldn't want to spoil what would most probably be a most interesting meal."

Before any of them could retaliate, a fireball rocketed toward them causing them to scatter. Looking up they saw the Bount that Ichigo had fought last night. As they prepared to counter this new threat, they were further surprised when her doll attacked Fried's clones. Diving into the fray, she grabbed Uryu before leaping to the rooftops once again and disappearing with her doll in tow.

"Tatsuki, you and the others go after her and get Ishida back, I'll deal with this guy," Ichigo said sharing a look with her.

Nodding her head in understanding, she and the others departed after Yoshino.

"You're not getting away," Ryo said as he directed his minions to cut the group off. They were decimated though in a hail of gunfire. Looking for the source, his eyes landed on Ichigo with both pistols drawn.

"I didn't give you permission to leave yet," Ichigo said as he holstered them both. "In fact you've really gone and pissed me off now and since there's no one in the immediate area anymore that could be hurt by it, I think I could afford to use a little bit more of my power on you," Ichigo finished as his fedora dispersed into reishi and his eyes gained their black sclera and red irises. The wind picked up greatly, kicking up dirt and debris causing it to spin around the yard as Ichigo's reiatsu swirled around him. The sky darkened and left Ryo confused as it seemed the sun itself was being swallowed.

Ryo felt a very real shiver when Ichigo directed a glare filled with hate and madness at him. Tasting the air around him, he flinched as it reflected nothing but pure intent to maim and hurt those in the area. "Just what are you, no soul reaper possesses an aura of such malevolence," he said in a combination of anger and fear. His fear increased tenfold though when Ichigo's body seemed to disperse into thin air.

"Really now, this taste of my power and already you're ready to bolt like a scared child?" came Ichigo's voice from the darkness, causing Ryo to whirl around trying to find him. "Really now I was expecting much more of you. Don't you have some sort of trump card left to help yourself in this situation, if not I can't promise you a quick death."

"Don't underestimate me soul reaper," Ryo called out into the darkness. "Fried, are your preparations complete?"

"Of course," the doll said as a glowing rune formed beneath Ryo's feet. As Ryo scanned the area, he noticed several pillars of snakes erupting from the ground.

"Do you see now soul reaper, it doesn't matter if I cannot see you for here in the area of Fried's snake net, the faintest vibration is enough for us to attack you with," Ryo gloated as he watched the pillars continue to erupt. His laughter was ended though by Ichigo's voice behind him.

"You Bount really seem to enjoy not looking at your enemy, is it some kind of fighting style?" Ichigo asked. Ryo could not answer as he felt an immense pain erupt from his chest. Blood leaking from his mouth and staining his clothing, he looked down at the source and found Ichigo's arm had stabbed him from behind, cutting through his flesh with ease.

"H-How?" Ryo managed to stammer out as he looked at Ichigo over his shoulder. He cried out in pain as Ichigo twisted his arm before withdrawing it from him.

"How did I evade your ability you mean?" Ichigo asked as he observed his foe dispassionately. "Quite simple really, you're not the only one that has minions at his beck and call. And since you were so interested on where they appeared to be, well it was child's play to walk up to you."

Ichigo looked on curiously as Ryo breathed his last breath causing his body to age rapidly, before turning to dust and scattering in a gust of wind. "Well now, I wonder how the others are coming along," he said as he donned his fedora and walked off supressing his reiatsu once again and allowing the light to filter back into the area.

XXX

As the rest of the teens rushed off after Yoshino, Tatsuki growled as the Bount easily outstripped the gigai or human bodies of her friends. "You guys catch up when you can, I'm going on ahead," she said as she tapped into her aspect of speed, the obsidian wings sprouting from her back as her outfit shifted. Leaving the rest of them in a cloud of dust, she leapt to the rooftops to pursue their target more easily.

As Yoshino looked over her shoulder, she was surprised by the speeding teen about to intercept her. "Goethe!" she called as Tatsuki was just a fingers breath away from grabbing her.

Tatsuki caught sight of a flaming fist in her peripheral vision with the intent of taking her head off and ducked at the last second. Off balance, she slid to a halt on the roof of a warehouse, gouging the roof tiles from her rough landing. Looking up she saw the same flaming doll that Ichigo had fought last night.

"Going to have to do better than that big guy," she taunted as she adopted a fighting stance.

In response to her taunts, Goethe began charging a fireball in each hand before sending them hurtling towards her.

Grinning like a madwoman, Tatsuki raised her hands as if to catch them while summoning her gauntlets. As the fireballs were about to hit her, the gauntlets ignited in flames as she caught the two projectiles.

"You're not the only one that can throw fire at other people, now why don't you just give up and put down my friend and I won't hurt you," Tatsuki said as her face turned serious.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that," Yoshino said as she gripped Uryu tighter. "Goethe, get rid of them."

"Get rid of them? Understood," the doll repeated as it charged its attack once more.

Assuming a guard stance, Tatsuki was caught off-guard when the attack was instead fired at the area behind her. Tracing its path she cringed as it closed in on her friends who had yet to notice the speeding projectile. Pushing herself as fast as she could, she narrowly absorbed the flames as her friends rounded the corner into its path. As the flames died away revealing her unharmed, she looked around for the doll once again and was frustrated when she saw it and Yoshino had escaped in the distraction.

"Ririn," she yelled turning to face the mod soul, "can you still track her from here?"

Ririn scrunched up her face, or rather Tatsuki's face as she concentrated trying to discern the Bount's reiatsu. Opening her eyes again she sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, but she's too far gone for my senses to track," she said as she faced the group.

Cursing to herself, Tatsuki shook with anger, stilling when Ichigo's voice carried over to them.

"I take it you guys lost her then?" his tone while gentle, shook them to their core.

"Unfortunately," Rukia spoke up, "but it couldn't be helped seeing as she caught us unaware, forcing Tatsuki to step in to protect us." Ichigo turned his gaze on Tatsuki and she felt herself fidget under his piercing gaze.

Seeing her nervousness, he smiled at her reassuringly. _'My little protector, don't worry too much over this, for if you hadn't acted how many other friends would we have lost today. I doubt that woman is planning to feed on Ishida, for all I felt from her was sorrow,' _Ichigo said over their mental link.

Turning back to his friends, Ichigo continued "I took care of the other Bount, so at least he will no longer be a problem. For now let's head back to Urahara's and think up a plan, while we get everyone looked over." The group nodded in agreement and set off to Kisuke's shop to regroup.

XXX

As they arrived at the shop Kisuke invited them inside for tea. While Jinta and Ururu served everyone, Ichigo broached the subject that had been on his and Alucard's mind.

"Urahara-san, do you know why the Bount have chosen this time to surface exactly and why break from their normal ways now?" Ichigo asked accepting his cup.

"As to why they have surfaced now, I have no answer to that. What I do know is that they are gathering their strength for some purpose unknown," Kisuke said as he brought out his fan. "What will you do now Kurosaki-san; by all accounts it seems as if they are picking you off one by one."

Ichigo smirked at Kisuke, "For now we wait. From what I could tell from the barest of emotions, she's not planning on harming Ishida in anyway. As such we wait for them to make a move and if they attempt to kidnap someone else we'll be ready to deal with them. I'm sure you remember how I deal with such acts."

Everyone at the table except Rukia and Tatsuki, shivered at the memory of how Ichigo had acted in his rage. Rukia because she had yet to hear the story, while Tatsuki knew that sometimes such actions were necessary.

Their meeting was interrupted when Tessai burst into the room. "We've just received a message from Ishida-san, it seems that he's in the hospital, but fine overall," he said and everyone let loose a sigh of relief.

"Well then," Ichigo said as he stood up, "why don't we go pay Ishida a visit and find out what happened to him."

XXX

And that's chapter 13 finished. Alas poor Ryo I knew him well, A Bount of infinite jest. But then again honestly did anyone really expect him to live past his second encounter with Ichigo?

Just a small bit of insight on why Tatsuki reacts the way she does whenever Ichigo gives her a task and she either completes it or fails, she is just unconsciously trying to please him. A fact he knows of, but something she has yet to realise, as such he feels the need to reassure her that she is doing well.

I've been hinting at it of course, but the next lemon I write will probably be a TatsxIchixRuki threesome, not due for a while though. Poor female soul reapers I simply can't decide whether the teasing is worth it to them. Now I honestly do not want to include Orihime (personal preference as well as the sister-like relationship she shares with the two of them) as a guest appearance for IchixTat's relationship, but what do you guys think of their classmates being at least teased as well?

So like, love, hate or meh. Let me know which parts could use work etc. in your reviews please.


	14. Chapter 14: The Resolve of a Dragon

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

The voices inside my head are speaking to me…they tell me to welcome you to the next chapter on our adventure…they crave your opinions on the matter at hand…they advise me to find chocolate…so read on and enjoy.

Oh yes a note on the 'guest appearances' in the future. Sorry guys, but they will happen. The voices demand them, so it's not just for pure lemony goodness and they will help the plot out in their own way. (Hint: Think of Ichigo's tendencies and Alucard's words, DON'T YOU DARE POST IT IN THE REVIEWS IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Ahem my apologies for that outburst.)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

'_Inner speech/thoughts'_

"**Alucard/Kurohime"**

'_**Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'**_

XXX

Chapter 14: The Resolve of a Dragon.

As the group of teens and the residents of the Urahara shop made their way toward Karakura General Hospital, Kisuke noticed that Ichigo was strangely withdrawn from the group, walking in silence as he brought up the rear.

"Is there something on your mind Kurosaki-san?" he said slipping back to join the brooding teen.

"Sorry what?" Ichigo asked as he was broken out of his thoughts by the jovial shopkeeper.

"I said, is there something bothering you?" Kisuke repeated with some concern in his voice.

"Oh nothing Urahara-san, just talking with Alucard as to what our next move should be," Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Really now?" Kisuke said in surprise. "Care to share your plans with the rest of us?"

"Come now Urahara-san, you are hardly forthcoming with all your plans, so I feel you deserve to stew a bit before I tell you," Ichigo said with a grin.

"Ah you wound me Kurosaki-san," Kisuke said in mock hurt, flicking his fan open as he hid behind it.

"Better me than Tatsuki don't you think? After all who knows what she would do if you really manage to piss her off," Ichigo said as they neared the hospital.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tatsuki shouted over at them as she saw they were lagging behind.

"Ah nothing Arisawa-san," Kisuke said hastily.

"Right," Tatsuki said raising an eyebrow at them as they entered the hospital, heading to the front desk to find out where Uryu's room was.

Entering his room they found the young Quincy sitting up in bed his head wrapped in bandages, while a fair looking nurse bustled out about him propping up his pillows and making him comfortable. She left with a smile, informing them that she was downstairs since he was the only patient on the floor.

"My oh my Ishida, with such wonderful service, I can't see you wanting to leave anytime soon" Ichigo said with a grin. "Should we also dress up and play nurse for you? I'm afraid I would decline, but having Tatsuki, Rukia and Orihime tend to you would be rather entertaining."

"Shut it Kurosaki!" Uryu said, his cheeks reddening while Orihime and Rukia blushed and Tatsuki smirked. "I go and get kidnapped and the first thing you do is mock me, some friend you are."

"Oh so you admit you are friends," Tatsuki said with a grin, "Well maybe I just might dress up then." Orihime and Rukia blushed even more at how forward Tatsuki was being and how they might get dragged into it, Renji's jaw was precariously close to the floor, while Chad and Tessai played the silent giant card with Kisuke hiding behind his fan once again and Yoruichi had feral grin.

"I…what I meant to say was…that's not…you know what just forget it," Uryu said flustered. "Just for that I won't tell you what I found out from the Bount that took me."

"Empty threat Ishida," Ichigo said with a smirk. "You know quite well the powers I have at my disposal."

Uryu mumbled under his breath about nosy soul reapers and their unethical powers, but told them what he knew nonetheless. "From what I gathered from the Bount Yoshino, is that they have rallied behind a man called Jin Kariya and are gathering their strength. His plans are unknown even to them, but what she did know, is that it requires a Quincy to work."

'_Hmm this may very well play into our hands Alucard' _Ichigo said to his zanpakuto spirit as he manipulated his plans to take advantage of this new information.

"**What are you thinking of, my master?" **Alucard asked, his voice showing how eager he was for battle.

'_All in good time Alucard, all in good time,' _Ichigo said as he turned his attention back to the group where he caught them discussing a protection detail around Uryu. "That's excellent news everyone, you guys sort out protecting Ishida while I follow up on a lead," Ichigo said causing everyone to turn to him with their mouths open in shock.

"But Ichigo," Rukia said with slight annoyance in her tone, "Our plan calls for you to be here, since you and Tatsuki are our heavy hitters, it's essential you stay near their main objective until we know more about their plan."

"Ah stop worrying Rukia-chan," Ichigo said with a wide smile, mussing up her hair. "I have absolute confidence that you guys can watch him for the few hours I'll be gone. Ah Tatsuki, a word outside if you will?" Ichigo said gesturing at the door.

As the two left the room, leaving their friends in shock, Tatsuki found herself being dragged by Ichigo down a passageway toward an empty break-room. As they entered the room, she yanked her arm free of Ichigo's grip, her tone filled with a bit of anger, "Just what the hell are you playing at Ichigo? Now's not the time for that."

"Ah you wound me Tatsuki-chan" he said with a mock hurt, his hands across his chest as if she stabbed him in the heart, "I didn't drag you all the way here to have my way with you, I simple wanted to speak to you in private. I agree with everyone that Ishida needs to be protected, but I know that you'll be able to handle this on your own, while I find out more about their plans."

"Glad to see you're so confident in my abilities," Tatsuki said as her shoulders slumped, "because I sure as hell don't at the moment."

With a sigh Ichigo grabbed her by her waist, pulling her towards him as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Shocked at his sudden action, Tatsuki was slow to respond, but eventually melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling away to catch his breath, Ichigo grinned at her.

"There now, no more depressing thoughts about that. Remember, you've yet to fail me when it counted Tatsuki-chan," Ichigo said vanishing out the door, leaving Tatsuki still in a daze. When she returned to Ishida's room, she found that Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai had left, leaving just the Karakura teens together with Rukia and Renji.

"Well then, we may as well get started. Rukia and I will take the first watch, Orihime, Chad and Renji, try and get what rest you can. There's an empty break-room a few doors down, you can make yourselves comfortable there since we'll be staying here all night," Tatsuki said, surprising the others with the way she issued orders.

"Yes mam," Orihime said attempting a salute causing everyone to sweat-drop from her actions.

XXX

As Ichigo stepped outside the hospital, he started to make his way back to the Urahara shop, pausing only when he felt a familiar reiatsu following him.

"You know, what you're doing right now is considered stalking Yoruichi-chan," he said looking over his shoulder at the small black cat that was perched on the wall next to him.

"Humph, some might call it that, but when people are so secretive it sometimes calls for more…extreme measures," she said leaping down onto his shoulder.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about Yoruichi-chan," Ichigo said as he continued walking towards the shop. "Is that some kind of feline perfume you're wearing or is it just your natural scent. Either way it's incredibly pleasant."

"Don't lie to me Ichigo and stop calling me chan. And I don't smell of anything," Yoruichi said pouting.

"Aww is Yoruichi-chan feeling outdone by her younger student, you know I heard of this really good movie where a guy and his teacher end up 'closer' than normal, maybe you'd like to see it," he said with a grin. He stopped once again when he felt something brush against his cheek. Looking at Yoruichi, he almost fell over laughing as said feline stared in horror at her claws, which on contact with his skin had broken off at the tips. "You know, it seems a lot of people are coming to the conclusion that it'll take more than just their fists to hurt me anymore," he said continuing on his way once again. "If it will make you feel better, we're going to drop my body off at Urahara-san's place, and then we're going to have some fun." Yoruichi could only groan at what he could possibly consider fun, but she resigned herself to staying with him anyway.

XXX

The first hour of guard duty passed uneventfully for the Karakura teens. Orihime, Renji, Chad and the mod souls got what sleep they could in the break-room before it was their turn, leaving Rukia and Tatsuki to watch over their sleeping charge. As they both sat in silence, reading magazines to pass the time, Tatsuki watched as Rukia began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Is there something bothering you Rukia?" she asked, causing Rukia to pause in her movements.

"It, it's nothing Tatsuki," Rukia replied not lifting her eyes from her reading.

"If it's nothing, then why haven't you been able to look me in the face the entire day?" Tatsuki said as she closed her magazine, leaving it on the table next to her. "It's about what happened this morning isn't it?"

"Yes," Rukia said with a sigh in defeat.

"Well, it certainly was a bit forward of Ichigo to place us like that, but then again to him it was all just harmless fun. I honestly wouldn't mind waking up to find you next to me again," Tatsuki said with a grin causing Rukia to blush. "Hell I'd say we should get back at Ichigo, but knowing him, he'll just enjoy whatever we do to him."

"Yes, of course," Rukia said with a cough, "But I'm sure we could think of something he would find unpleasant though."

They continued to talk about possible things that Ichigo would dislike, causing another hour to pass quickly and uneventfully. Their conversation was brought to an end when the taps in the room and bathroom began to rattle uncontrollably, startling the two of them and waking up Uryu.

"Uh Tatsuki, I don't think that's supposed to happen right?" Rukia asked as they watched the taps open on their own, flooding the room.

"No, something tells me our evening is about to get a lot worse," Tatsuki said as they both took up guard positions next to Uryu.

They rounded on the door, fists at the ready, when it was slammed open. Much to their relief though, it was just the rest of their group.

"There are two Bount nearby," Kurodo and Ririn shouted at them as they rushed into the room, slipping on the wet floor causing them to slam into the wall.

"Tell me something I don't know," Tatsuki said as she gestured to the sink and bathroom that were rapidly flooding the area.

They weren't given time to answer though, for the next moment, the water gathered itself into a ball, charging straight at Uryu. As it engulfed him, everyone watched on in horror as it caused him to drown. Charging in, Chad tried to beat the water away, but was soon trapped in the liquid prison with Uryu.

"Dammit," Tatsuki cursed, reaching for Ririn, popping the mod soul into her mouth, freeing her soul form. "Stand back," she shouted at everyone as her hands were engulfed in flames. A moment later she hurled a small fireball, causing the water around the two to turn to steam.

"Are you crazy!" Uryu shouted at her. "What the hell were you thinking when you nearly burned us alive?"

"Look it was either minor burns or watch you drown!" Tatsuki shouted right back at him. "And from where I'm standing, that's not exactly a hard choice to make. Now Chad, grab him and let's get out of here." As Chad grabbed Uryu, carrying him on his back, everyone rushed out the room, with Tatsuki slamming the door closed after her. It was no surprise to them though, when the water simply slid under the door.

"We need to move now," Renji said as he led the way down a flight of stairs away from the doll.

They were waylaid though when the water doll formed again, barring their path.

"Not again," Rukia grumbled as they were forced to dodge the doll's attempts at engulfing them again. As Renji sliced through the water, Rukia used kido while Tatsuki slashed through it with her flame enhanced fists.

A strangled gasp though, forced them to turn around, coming face to face with another water doll that was in the process of drowning Chad and Uryu. Gathering the energy for a fireball, Tatsuki let it fly once more, freeing the pair, but setting off the fire alarm in the process. In response, the sprinkler system above them activated drenching them even more.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Tatsuki muttered as they watched the dolls form once again. "We need to get out of here. Anyone know the way out?"

"I saw a map not too long ago, if I'm correct one way to the exit should be right down that hallway," Orihime said pointing to a passageway just past the dolls.

"Of course the exit would be blocked by them," Tatsuki said with a sigh. "Any chance of some support Rukia?" Nodding her head, Rukia and Tatsuki stood with their arms outstretched facing the dolls.

"_Hado no. 31, Shakkaho," _Rukia yelled firing a red ball of kido, while Tatsuki added her own fireball. Their attacks struck the dolls dead centre, causing them to dissipate once again.

"Now's our chance, everyone move," Tatsuki yelled at them as they started to run past the dolls. As they ran down the passageway toward an elevator that would help them escape the hospital, the lights started to flicker before suddenly going out.

"This can't be good," Ririn said from where she ran next to Tatsuki, causing the already agitated teenager to round on her.

"Look Ririn, I like you, really I do. BUT COULD YOU PLEASE STOP STATING THE OBVIOUS!" Tatsuki yelled at the mod soul in exasperation.

They were finally able to make it to the elevator, but much to their distress the dolls had caught up to the yet again.

"Okay you guys head down the elevator and get out of here, I'll catch up once you're out of the building," Tatsuki said as she held the door open for them.

"What?" Rukia yelled. "That's a foolish plan and you know it, you'll need all the help you can get if they keep on reforming themselves after each attack."

"I know Rukia, but what I also know is that I stand the best chance here at the moment considering I can fight at my full power, of course I need us to be outside before I even think about going all out," Tatsuki said with a smile. "Now get going, there's no point in waiting here any longer."

"Heh, Ichigo would have my head if I allowed you to fight alone, so don't think you can get send me away that easily," Renji said with a smirk as he held his zanpakuto at the ready.

As everyone entered the elevator, Rukia called out to them just as the doors closed, "Don't you dare go and die now, either of you, because I don't want to have to be the one to explain to Ichigo why we allowed you to do this."

"Heh, if these weaklings manage to kill me, then I really deserve whatever punishment he can think up," Tatsuki said with a grin as she faced the dolls. The pair of them were able to keep the dolls at bay with a combination of Tatsuki's flaming blows and Renji's swordsmanship, but the constant stream of water wasted their efforts. When the display indicated that the others had finally reached the ground floor, Tatsuki hurled one more fireball at the dolls, before breaking through the elevator doors.

"It's time to leave Renji!" Tatsuki yelled and leapt down the shaft, extending her wings as she fell. Flapping her wings to slow her descent, she grunted when Renji crashed into her, causing her to lose her balance sending them crashing into the roof of the elevator with incredible force.

"What the hell Renji," Tatsuki yelled at him as she wrenched the doors open. "I thought you'd be able to slow your descent otherwise I would have carried you down you dumbass."

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to jump!" Renji shouted right back at her as they rushed out after their friends, puzzled when they found them gathered within the lobby of the hospital.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Tatsuki asked in confusion. "You were supposed to run while we stalled them allowing you to escape unimpeded."

"We can't," Orihime said with a sad look on her face as she watched something outside.

Walking up to her, Tatsuki cursed inwardly when she saw that it was raining heavily.

"This can't possible get any worse can it?" Kurodo asked from where he hung from Orihime's shoulder, Noba secured in his pouch.

A sudden rumbling from behind them caused them all to turn on the spot, facing the elevator they had taken. The doors were slid open allowing a flood of water to rush toward the group of teens, sweeping them outside into the pouring rain. Staggering to their feet, they coughed and sputtered as they tried to breathe.

"Ah so you've finally arrived, so nice to finally meet you," said an unknown voice from behind them.

Turning to face the stranger, they found themselves face to face with two young boys, in matching green shorts, orange t-shirts and brown jackets. Their hairstyles were different though, one had short hair and a red cap, while the other had longer hair and a white beanie.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves," the one with a red cap said. "I'm Ho and he's Ban, you've already met our dolls Guhl and Gunther." As he spoke the two water dolls formed in front of them.

"We'd love to stay and have fun with you, but…" Ban said as the dolls began to charge the teens, "We have more pressing matters to attend to. Master Kariya wants to meet the Quincy as soon as possible."

Before any of the teens could do much more than cry out, they were engulfed in the water dolls, causing them all to drown. Despite Renji and Rukia's efforts at using kido to blast their way out of it, neither of them had the strength to cause significant damage. As Tatsuki began gathering her reiatsu around her, she was suddenly wracked by terrible pains originating from within her body.

"We'll be having none of that now," Ho said with a smirk. "We were watching you while you hurled those fireballs at our dolls, so don't think for one minute that we'll just allow you free reign to do as you please."

Tatsuki watched on helplessly as one by one her friends began to slip into unconsciousness, before black finally began to creep into her vision signalling that she was about to pass out too. She was surprised though when time seemed to come to a halt around her.

"**Pathetic," **Alucard said appearing before her. **"I thought the master had made the right decision choosing to keep you at his side, it seems though that we were both fooled and that he chose a weak little girl as his partner."**

"**I agree," **Kurohime said appearing next to Alucard, towering over everyone present. **"I agreed to serve a strong mistress, not a snivelling little girl that needs someone else to fight her battles for her."**

Tatsuki felt stung by the pair's harsh words, but couldn't help the doubt that crept into her heart from them. _'Is this all I really am capable off? Useless unless I become a mindless berserker, reliant on someone else to help me?'_

'_**Ridiculous,' **_came Ichigo's voice from within her mind. _**'Do you honestly think I chose wrong Tatsuki? The girl I fell in love with was brash, headstrong, driven and beyond all else loyal to her friends. Do you honestly believe that such a person would just give up in the face of what's before you now?'**_

Images of her friend's graves flashed through her mind, as well as a brooding Ichigo as he mourned over her own.

'_**Don't give up for even one second Tatsuki Arisawa,' **_Ichigo said to her once again. _**'For no matter what the situation, remember that I am always with you, to aid and support. Now remind these fools why you are not to be trifled with.'**_

Ho and Ban watched as Tatsuki finally stopped struggling. "Well it looks like it's all over," Ban said as they began walking over to their dolls. A sudden wave of reiatsu passed over crushing them to the ground as it flared higher and higher. Looking up they found the source was Tatsuki. Gone was her normal coat and in its place were her gauntlets, greaves and wings. Unlike their normal black armour form though, each was covered in flames burning away at the water around her. The next moment she opened her eyes, causing the flames around her to flare around her friends, freeing them from the doll's clutches.

"You know you idiots really managed to piss me off now," Tatsuki said as she stalked towards the pair of them. "You'd best pray that I finish you off quickly, or who knows I might just make this exceedingly painful for you."

"Guhl," "Gunther," the twins cried out respectively, their dolls reforming once again.

"So be it," Tatsuki said as the dolls charged at her. Dodging to her left, she avoided the speeding dolls, before retaliating with a fire-enhanced kick, temporarily disabling the one doll. As the other doll tried to engulf her again, its actions were in vain as her armour effortlessly melted it. Growing tired of this futile resistance, Tatsuki charged the Bount themselves delivering a devastating kick to Ho's chest, the bladed greaves ripping into his chest, stifling his scream as his lungs collapsed.

"Ho!" Ban screamed in worry, but he was not given a chance to say more as Tatsuki backhanded him into a light pole, causing the metal to buckle under the force of the blow and crashing to the ground. As he struggled to get to his feet, he looked up as Tatsuki walked towards him, her eyes containing a bright red flame as she finally came to a stop before him.

"I once told someone near and dear to me, that they shouldn't become a person that revels in the pain of others," Tatsuki said as she lifted him by the collar of his jacket. "After everything you've done to us tonight though, I know that he would have a problem being merciful towards you. In a way, you're lucky that you fought me and not him." Drawing her fist back, it erupted in flames as she sent a vicious jab at his chest, the combined force and fire eating through his body leaving a gaping wound where his heart would be. Dropping his lifeless corpse, she watched dispassionately as it turned to dust along with his twins in the distance, before being washed away in the very water they used as a weapon. Remembering the fate of her friends, she rushed back to check on them, surprised when Uryu's body was missing.

XXX

High above them, seated on the edge of one of the surrounding buildings was Ichigo and Yoruichi.

'_Atta girl Tatsuki,' _Ichigo thought with a grin plastered over his face. He knew she was feeling down and all she needed was a fight to remind her of who she was.

"You play a dangerous game Ichigo," Yoruichi said from next to him, watching as Tatsuki roused everyone before they split up in search of Ishida. "And just what in the hell were you up to by having those 'dogs' of yours drag Ishida away?"

"All in good time Yoruichi," Ichigo said with a smirk as he turned to face her, a hellhound materialising next to him, which he proceeded to pet affectionately. "Everything is now in place and I promise you that this conflict will soon be brought to an end." Standing up Ichigo vanished in a whisper of flash step, leaving a confused Yoruichi to hurry after him.

XXX

That's a wrap for chapter 14 then. I wonder what Ichigo has planned, who truly knows what the combination of Alucard and Ichigo could think up. Now as to why there was no Hanataro or Ganju. Honestly the idea that Ganju was needed to defeat something Ichigo, Renji and Rukia couldn't, no just no way in hell. Now that I think about it, I really don't like a lot of the things that happened in the Bount Arc, oh well who cares.

Now before someone asks why Tatsuki was briefly powerless against the twins, her abilities are highly destructive, thus using them indoors would hurt others and when they finally got outside, the twins attempted to rip her apart from within.

So let me know what you thought in your reviews and sorry that updates are random, but I can't do much about it at the moment.


	15. Chapter 15: Knock, knock

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

'_Inner speech/thoughts'_

"**Alucard/Kurohime"**

'_**Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'**_

XXX

Chapter 15: Knock, knock…

Yoshino slowly walked down the dark city streets as she traced the reiatsu of the young Quincy. She could feel the twins reiatsu slowly fade away and hastened her pace towards her quarry. While she wasn't surprised that he had left his friends alone in order to protect them, every time she rounded a corner it seemed as if he was aware she was following him and was purposefully leading her on. What though was he hoping to accomplish, when they both knew that he was powerless against her and that she meant him no harm. Finally the cat and mouse game seemed to come to an end as she felt him stop in an area just ahead of her. When he came into view though, she was surprised to find him unconscious next to a nearby building. Walking over to him carefully, she examined him before hissing as she felt a familiar reiatsu lingering over him. Before she could get away though, she was knocked unconscious by a fist, her last sight being a glimpse of a red coat.

Ichigo smirked down at the female Bount that he had baited away from the hospital. Bending down, he lifted both her and Uryu onto his shoulders, taking them back to a nearby street lamp, placing them next to each other and disappearing to the rooftops once more. When he seated himself next to Yoruichi, she turned and greeted him with a cold glare.

"And just what are you waiting for now?" she said icily.

"Oh please Yoruichi," Ichigo said casually waving his hands at her as if to ward off her questions. "She's the bait we need to get a bigger fish out here."

"Bait? Is that what you see them as? Nothing more than bait?" she hissed angrily at him. She was silenced though when he turned a steely glare on her.

"I wouldn't place the lives of my friends in danger if I believed that they would get hurt Yoruichi, you'd do well to remember that. But this game of cat and mouse needs to end and soon," he said his voice grim. "After losing three of his allies to us and losing contact with another, whoever this Kariya person is will send someone he believes strong enough to bring Uryu back to him. And when he does, that is when we make our move," he said as he returned his gaze to the street below.

Yoruichi was silent after he finished speaking. Truly the plan made sense to her and as the former head of the Special Forces, is something she too would do as well, but to see the young teenager next to her use similar tactics as older, more experienced assassins; caused a frightening chill to run down her spine. They waited for over an hour before finally there was some movement in the street. Looking down Ichigo watched as a tall muscular man approached the bait, a faint smile on his face when he found the reiatsu was just bordering a captain's level. Shrouding himself and Yoruichi in darkness, he watched and waited.

XXX

Go Koga had seen and done many things in his life, but the sight before him now was possibly one of the more…unsettling events he had faced. He had been ordered by Kariya to bring both Yoshino and the young Quincy to the mansion for him to meet and as such he had left in search for them. He had expected some resistance from them, but seeing them here now unconscious, gave him pause as he looked around the area. While it was possible for the Quincy to pass out due to exhaustion, for Yoshino to do the same was unheard off. The only logical explanation was that she had been knocked out, but why then were they left untouched? When his senses revealed nothing in the immediate area, he grunted as he heaved them both onto his shoulders, taking them back to the mansion, his thoughts uneasy as he walked.

When he had first heard of the soul reaper that had somehow given Ryo and Yoshino pause, he had dismissed it as an overestimation of their enemy. After hearing that the same soul reaper had killed Ryo and reports from Ichinose confirming that the soul reaper Ryo had faced was in fact a substitute of unknown power, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about it all. Unknown to him, Ichigo followed silently above him, Yoruichi on his shoulder.

XXX

After following their target to a heavily forested area, Ichigo paused atop a tree, watching as Koga walked into a mansion hidden away from civilisation.

"And now we know exactly where they're staying," Ichigo said with a smirk as he and Yoruichi scanned the area.

"Yes and from what I can feel, there's at least 6 others with him, one of them even feels like a shinigami," Yoruichi said leaping off his shoulder. "We should leave now and regroup with the others and let them know what we've discovered."

"Maybe later Yoruichi-chan," Ichigo said as he dropped from his perch and started walking slowly across the clearing. "If you're going to come with me I suggest you get Ishida back, while I keep them distracted."

"Wait, what?" Yoruichi yelled after him, cursing as he disappeared from view. With no other choice, Yoruichi stalked towards the house, searching for where Uryu's reiatsu was coming from.

XXX

When Koga walked into the mansion, he looked around the lobby, noticing how all the other Bount had gathered there.

"Ah and look what the cat dragged in, Koga and the two Kariya asked us to track down," a voice said from above him. Looking up, he saw a female Bount with dark green hair and light brown skin, wearing a purple Manchurian style qipao and beige pants, leaning over the rails of the upper level.

"Of course he would succeed, after all an old lady like you would tire out easily Yoshi," spoke another voice from across the room, belonging to a young thin man with orange hair, wearing blue and white shorts and a sleeveless shirt with a red belt.

"What was that Mabashi?" Yoshi yelled at him, a tick mark forming on her forehead, "Why don't you want to come over here and say that to my face?"

"Ah you really are an old woman if you can't hear me over such a small distance," Mabashi replied with a smirk.

Koga ignored the two as they continued to argue, knowing it would soon turn physical, and walked on past the two other Bount in the room. He paused though when a new voice spoke.

"That's enough Yoshi, Mabashi," said the newcomer causing everyone to fall silent as they looked to the new arrivals. Standing at the top of the stairs were two men. The one that had spoken had silver hair and bright red eyes and a scar on his chin. He wore a black and red shirt with an orange tie and black pants and shoes, the slim fitting clothing showing that he was quite muscular underneath. The man next to him was thinner and dressed in the shihakusho of a soul reaper, but it was slightly modified as it had a white hood to cover his head.

"Welcome back Koga," the silver haired man said. "I trust that they gave you no trouble?"

"I need to speak to you about that Kariya," Koga said as he hefted the two people on his shoulders. Raising an eyebrow slightly at his words, Jin Kariya nodded at him.

"Of course, Ichinose lead Koga to where he can put the two down and then watch over them please," Kariya said speaking to the man next to him.

"Of course Kariya-sama," Ichinose said as he gestured to Koga to follow him. Once the two left Kariya turned to the rest of the Bount that were still in the room.

"We'll have a meeting shortly where I will tell you the next stage of my plan," Kariya said as he turned to walk away. He was stopped though by a knock at the door to the mansion.

Everyone turned their head in confusion to the door as they were in the middle of nowhere. A thin man with glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt, red tie and blue pants walked up to the door. The next moment passed in a blur as a reiatsu bullet blasted through the door going on to explode on contact with his head, reducing it to a bloody stump, shocking everyone in the room. There were several more shots that pierced the door reducing it to pieces and forcing Kariya to step to the side as part of the stairs were reduced to rubble as well.

"Oh dear, it seems I missed," Ichigo said as he walked into the room his hat tilted low hiding his eyes, his coat swirling around him, both pistols drawn and at his sides. "I had intended to kill two of you in that barrage; it seems that one of you does have some power though."

"Who the hell are you!" Yoshi shouted from above him as she and Mabashi were on their guard.

"Ah my apologies," Ichigo said looking in her direction, giving her a crooked smile as his red eyes bore into her own. "Ichigo Kurosaki, your death," he said with a bow.

"Our death?" Kariya said with a smirk as he took in Ichigo's appearance. "Ah so you're the one that killed Ryo and now Ugaki. A pity really, they both had their uses after all."

"You don't seem too concerned that you've already lost four Bount since you became more…active. Could it be you are just trying to annoy me by making me hunt you all down?" Ichigo said with a grin as he turned his attention on Kariya.

"Of course not," Kariya said. "I'm just commenting that you've only managed to kill those that did tend to underestimate their enemies and overestimate themselves."

"Yes, such an attitude will always lead to a quick death for those on the battlefield," Ichigo said pulling his hat low once again. "I'm sorry, but this talk is beginning to bore me. Which of you would like to die first?"

"Ah yes, I thought that such pleasantries would soon fall away," Kariya said as he looked towards Yoshi, giving her the slightest of nods, which she returned.

"Show yourself, Nieder!" she yelled as she leapt from the balcony of the second floor, a sword and bladed fan linked with a chain, forming in her hands. Drawing closer to Ichigo, she swung the sword with all her might at his torso, a fountain of blood erupting from it as she cut him. She followed it up with a kick sending him flying into the wall cracking it around him. Not pausing even for a second, she swiped her fan in his direction, several needles flying from the fan striking Ichigo and the wall, a cloud of dust forming as they connected.

"Well now, over already?" she said slightly disappointed.

"Over? Really now, that's a stupid question to ask." Ichigo said from within the dust cloud, shocking them all. He then flared his reiatsu causing it to dissipate, revealing his wounds to be rapidly healing despite their severity. "That tickled, I hope you didn't think I'd be down after such weak attacks. Hell even the midget's punches hurt more than yours," he said with grin, twirling one of the needles in his fingers.

Yoshi was frozen in shock as his wounds finally sealed up, but was broken out of her reverie by her doll speaking.

"My, my he really is a toughie isn't he," a female voice said, the source was revealed to be the fan, as an eye popped out of its mouth to look at Ichigo. "And such a fine specimen too, sadly we really need to kill him now since he's embarrassed us so."

"I agree whole-heartedly," a male voice said, coming from the sword as it too took in Ichigo's appearance, "such a stubborn boy needs to be taught a lesson."

"Would the two of you shut up?" Yoshi said as she snapped the fan shut, her hands shaking in anger as she shut her eyes trying to calm down.

'_I'm being ogled by a fan, can I feel violated now or is it still too soon?' _Ichigo thought as he watched the exchange between the three.

"**You could just kill them if it bothers you that much master," **Alucard said. **"And it seems that some of her allies wouldn't mind that happening."**

Mulling over Alucard's words, Ichigo briefly scanned the thoughts of the Bount around him. Just like with Yoshino, he had to put forth significantly more effort than when he dealt with humans or soul reapers. What he found though surprised him, as none of the Bount truly cared whether Yoshi lived or died. Filing it away for later, Ichigo started to walk towards her.

"Teach me a lesson?" he said once he was half-way to them. "What an amusing thing to say. I truly hope you have something up your sleeve if you think that you can teach me anything, considering how weak you are."

"Tsk," Yoshi scoffed at him. "Are the two of you ready now?" she asked in an annoyed tone as she took her stance.

"Of course," the sword said. "This time we'll show you what we can really do boy."

"I look forward to it," Ichigo whispered in her ear as he flash stepped behind her. As Yoshi spun around to face him, he repaid her in kind for the kick earlier, sending her flying into the wall, causing it to crumble and collapse over her.

"Come on now, out you come," Ichigo said into the cloud of debris. "That wasn't enough to kill you yet. Honestly I was hoping to enjoy this a bit more." He fell silent as Yoshi emerged from the wreckage, her fan wrapped around her body protectively. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he said with a grin. "Tell me, what else can you do?"

"Don't get cocky with me you brat!" Yoshi yelled as her doll changed once again. Her fan disappeared and her sword arm was enveloped in armour and the sword itself had several glowing copies attached to it. Swinging her sword at him, Ichigo's eyes widened as the copies flew at him. Hardening his reiatsu around him, Ichigo grinned as they barely scratched his skin. Snatching one of them as it spun in the air after hitting his torso, Ichigo flung it back at Yoshi, watching as her fan appeared again deflecting the projectile.

"So you switch between attack and defence as you fight," Ichigo said with a smirk. "Useless if you ask me, as a balanced offensive is often more than likely crippling." Charging at her, he sent a jab at her torso, which she avoided by leaping over his outstretched arm. While in mid-air, she swung her sword at him, which he caught easily in his hand, before sending her hurtling in the direction of the wall once again. Raising her fan to absorb the impact, she was confused when she heard Ichigo's voice.

"_Bakudo no. 63, Sajo Sabaku,"_ he intoned, as yellow chains of reiatsu burst from his hand, rushing after Yoshi and wrapping around her legs. Gripping the chain tightly, he swung it towards the columns on the left side of the mansion, demolishing them, as she became a living wrecking ball. As part of the mansion came down on top of her, Ichigo yanked the chains back, tearing her bloody body from underneath the rubble as it sped toward him. As she reached him, he dealt her a devastating elbow to the chest, making her eyes go wide and her to cough uncontrollably as he broke several ribs.

As she lay hunched over on the ground, Yoshi looked up into the glowing red eyes of Ichigo and felt herself recoil as they bored into her.

"Look to your allies," he said in a whisper that only she could hear. "None of them are going to step in and save you now, is this what you expected when you joined his cause. To be pitted against a foe beyond your power, all the while he looks on uncaring for your fate?"

"Shut up," she wheezed at him. Breathing was becoming exceedingly difficult for her and she felt light-headed as her body struggled for oxygen. Reaching down Ichigo picked up her sword from the floor next to her, watching as it stayed silent as he examined it.

"I don't say these things to torment you, I just want you to understand your mistakes now so that you don't repeat them in the future, wherever that may be for you," he said as he walked over to her, sword held to his side. "This has been slightly entertaining, so for that, thank you. I know that most warriors would want to depart with their blade in hand," he said as he offered the sword to her, "it only seems fitting that I at least give you that chance."

Taking the sword, she pushed herself of the ground, standing to face Ichigo once more. "Heh, this really was fun," she said as she watched his fist speed towards her, piercing her heart and killing her instantly.

"You knew that she stood no chance against me and yet you still sent her against me. Are you so cowardly that you would use your own allies as pawns for your own ends?" Ichigo said glaring at Kariya, as Yoshi's corpse dissolved into dust around his hand.

"Cowardly? Me?" Kariya said as he smirked at Ichigo. "She had her uses and truly I didn't expect you to defeat her so easily. I must say the reports from Soul Society do you no justice. The raw power you wield is truly impressive and your savagery is beyond the ordinary."

"You think that was me being savage? Idiot, allow me to show you what I'm like when you really piss me off," Ichigo said as he took on his monster form and drew both his pistols.

XXX

In another part of the mansion, Koga had just placed Uryu and Yoshino into beds in separate rooms. Locking each of them after him, he handed the keys to Ichinose. "They're your responsibility now Ichinose, I'm heading back to see what Kariya wants to speak to us about," he said as he started walking back to the lobby.

Before he could take more than a few steps though, they were both knocked off their feet by the sudden explosion that ripped through the mansion. Looking out the window next to him, Ichinose shouted "Kariya-sama," and tried to dash off back to the lobby. He was restrained though by Koga's outstretched arm.

"No, your orders were to watch over those two no matter what," Koga said firmly. "I'll go and see what's happening, but no matter what you need to stay here and make sure no one rescues them."

Ichinose stood stone faced as he watched Koga disappear down the hallway, but gave chase as another explosion shook the mansion once again. Unknown to him though, a little black cat watched him run off.

XXX

A feral grin spread across Ichigo's face as he continued to demolish the mansion. Of course each of his shots were aimed at the Bount, but they were proving quite spry as they dodged his bullets. The old man had disappeared into the floor while the younger Bount and Kariya flitted around him. Sensing the return of the Bount he followed and the soul reaper from earlier, Ichigo blasted the area above the passage, causing it to cave in and block off their way.

"It's going to be really hard to kill me if all you keep doing is dodging," Ichigo taunted them. He smirked though when Mabashi fell for it and charged at him, only to have a bullet clip his arm, sending him flying into the surrounding rubble. Ichigo was broken out of his thoughts though when Yoruichi appeared next to him in all her naked glory, carrying an unconscious Uryu.

"It's time to leave Ichigo, there's too many of them to effectively defeat them all. You've done enough damage as it is," she said as she shifted Uryu's weight on her shoulder.

"Ah well can't play with you guys anymore, but here's a small parting gift from me," Ichigo said as he aimed both pistols at separate corners of the roof and fired. The resulting explosions caused the roof to cave in on them, burying the Bount while Ichigo and Yoruichi flash stepped away.

XXX

It was late evening when Yoshino awoke. Recognising the room she was in, she got out of bed and made her way to where she felt Kariya's reiatsu. As she walked she was surprised by the damage that was done to the mansion, as rubble was strewn everywhere. She spotted Kariya standing atop a pile of rubble tending to an old grandfather clock, Ichinose at his side, while Koga tended to Mabashi's wound.

"Where are Ugaki and Yoshi?" she asked as she reached the pile of rubble.

"Dead," Kariya said emotionlessly as he continued to work.

"I see," Yoshino said bowing her head. "What do you plan to do then? You've painted a target on all of our heads for an enemy none of us truly comprehend."

"Simple," he said as he placed the final mechanism in place and rewinding the clock. Pleased with his handiwork, he walked over to her, a smile across his face. Confused Yoshino only stood still as he approached. "We'll just have to get stronger," he said with a smirk as he ran his hand through her chest.

"What?" Yoshino said weakly as he pulled his hand free.

"You alone wield a power no other Bount possess Yoshino. The ability to bear life, it is that power that I was searching for to complete my plans and now thanks to you, I shall gain more power than any other Bount has ever imagined," he said as he cupped her cheek.

When her body dissolved into reiatsu, he spoke a long chant, the seal of the Bount forming above him. Out of it spawned countless small flying insects with blue abdomens and a black thorax. As they flew off into the night sky, Kariya's shoulders shook as he burst out into maniacal laughter.

XXX

And that's the end of chapter 15. The Bount Arc will conclude in the next chapter and believe me when I say that you are not going to want to miss what happens next. Some of the fights I have planned are already pounding in my head begging to be free. Alas they shall remain locked away for now.

So which parts did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	16. Chapter 16: A Flame Shrouded in Darkness

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

Hmm I actually forgot to type one of these last time. *Random drabble about missed opportunities etc.* So stop reading this drivel I put here and read the story.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

'_Inner speech/thoughts'_

"**Alucard/Kurohime"**

'_**Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'**_

XXX

Chapter 16: A Flame Shrouded in Darkness.

In the dining room of the Urahara shop, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime and Kisuke sat around the table, the mod souls passed out in a pile on the floor nearby. After searching for a few hours after losing Uryu, they had returned to the shop to tell Kisuke and wait for Ichigo. Hopefully either of the two would have some plan for this situation. The sound of the front door being slid open carried over to them, along with the sound of heavy boots walking towards the door. When the sound reached them, the door to the dining room opened, revealing Ichigo's imposing figure, Uryu passed out under his arm and Yoruichi perched on his shoulder.

"What's got you guys all so worried?" Ichigo asked as looked at their shocked faces, handing off Uryu to Tessai for treatment.

"What do you mean, 'why are you guys so worried'?" Tatsuki yelled at him. "We were trying to find Ishida for hours and here you show up with him as if nothing happened! Just what the hell have you been up to?"

"Oh that," Ichigo said with a casual wave of his hand as he sat down. "Well you know, followed the Bount as they kidnapped Ishida, stormed their mansion, killed two of them, injured another, pissed off their leader by blowing his home to bits and rescued Ishida, you know nothing much. Great work dealing with those two kids by the way. It was quite entertaining watching you pummel them."

At his words everyone but Yoruichi fell to the floor comically at how nonchalant he was about it all.

"When did? How did? Wait just a fucking minute!" Tatsuki yelled at him. "How did you know about our fight with them and how did you track the Bount when we had all the sensors with us and what's this about storming a mansion? And you said you destroyed it? How the hell are we supposed to explain all this?"

"Hmm okay then," Ichigo said as he scratched his chin. "In order of your questions, as to how I knew of your fight, how else do I know everything about what you think and do? As for tracking the Bount, I kidnapped Ishida and used him as bait…"

"YOU WHAT!" Tatsuki yelled again, her heart racing and temper growing with each word.

"I kidnapped Ishida," Ichigo said with a sigh. "Now stop interrupting it's rude. Now where was I? Oh yeah, so I kicked the door to their base in and killed two Bount, while Yoruichi freed Ishida and got back to me. As for destroying the place, who cares? It was theirs and was in the middle of nowhere."

As he finished speaking, Tatsuki continued to fume silently. When her anger finally reached its peak, her reiatsu swirled around her startling everyone.

"Uh Suki-chan?" Ichigo asked slightly confused at her anger, only to have her slug him with her armoured gauntlet, breaking his nose. Pinching his nose to stop the bleeding he watched as her aura flared around her, pulsing with each breath she took.

"And did it ever occur to you, to tell us that you took him so that we didn't waste our time or worry needlessly," she said taking a step towards him, cracking her knuckles.

"Well…that is to say…I mean…oh would you look at the time," Ichigo said with a chuckle, as he watched his girlfriend stalk toward him with an evil grin. "I…I m-mean we really need to get going now, school in the morning and all," he said and bolted from the shop without a second glance, leaving a puff of dust behind him.

"Ichigo get back here and take your beating like a man!" Tatsuki yelled, disappearing after him.

The rest of their friends could only watch in stunned silence as the raging dragoness chased after him, but was broken out of their stupor by Chad's cough.

"We should probably get going too," he said in his deep baritone voice.

"What?" Orihime said as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yeah you're right Sado-kun," she said with a smile.

After Chad, Orihime and Rukia said their farewells and Renji had disappeared off to the guest room, Yoruichi sighed and transformed into her human form her head slumping down to lie on the table.

"Those kids will be the death of me," she mumbled to Kisuke, who was only half listening as he found something interesting in her hair. Yanking on a single strand, he held the silver lock before Yoruichi's eyes.

"Look Yoruichi-san, your first grey hair," he said with a smirk, while her eyes widened in horror.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Yoruichi sobbed as she pounded on the table causing the objects around her to fall to the floor with a crash.

"W-Wait Yoruichi," Kisuke panicked as he rushed around the room trying to catch his possessions. "I'm sure it's nothing, nothing more than a strange mistake, yes of course nothing more than a mistake," he said in an effort to calm her down.

"Y-You really think so," she said with a sniffle as she stopped hitting the ground.

"Why yes of course," Kisuke said with a sigh as he placed the stack of plates down with a sigh of relief. "After all you're only a few centuries…old…" he trailed off instantly regretting speaking, as Yoruichi wailed once more and knocked the stack of plates over, causing him to leap comically to try and catch them all. Thankfully he succeeded, only to have them all crash down onto him as she sent the table flying into the air and down on him.

'_I really do need to work on what I say,' _he thought as plate after plate crashed over his head.

XXX

The next day when Ichigo, Tatsuki and Rukia arrived at school, they were surprised to see that Ichigo was unmarked, but considering his healing abilities, that was to be expected. The only indication that Tatsuki had done something to him, were the snickers from both Tatsuki and Rukia in his direction throughout the morning. Despite that though, Ichigo appeared unconcerned, a fact that should have worried them, as his mind plotted various ways to get revenge. The peace was not to last though.

When they broke for lunch, they gathered under the same tree as normal, discussing matters of little importance. Their discussions came to an end though by a low buzzing noise reaching their ears. All around the grounds, students and teachers alike turned their gaze to the sky as a small swarm of blue and black insects descended on them. To the horror of the spiritually aware students though, the insects began to drain everyone they bit of their reiatsu. Fighting them off as they best they could, they still couldn't stop several getting past them. As three of them latched onto Keigo, Mahana and Michiru, Ichigo and Tatsuki leapt over to them, ripping them out and crushing them under their heels. Catching the slumping forms of their friends, they watched as others weren't so lucky and were drained completely, turning their bodies to dust.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Ichigo handed a passed out Keigo to Chad and without pausing to think, Ichigo swallowed Kon's pill, his soul form bursting out from his body. His reiatsu pulsed from him in wave of black, reflecting the rage he felt. Leaping into the air, he stood there and flared his reiatsu around him, trying to draw the insect's attention towards him. He met with partial success as those that were still being drained were left alone, while those that had already had their fill flew off into the distance. Flash stepping away, Ichigo led the insects on, arriving at a decrepit lot, he looked around trying to find what he was looking for. Spotting the rusted pipe and valve, he walked over to it and waited.

Not long afterwards he was greeted by the familiar buzz as they arrived, circling him as they prepared to charge. Closing his eyes, Ichigo waited until they tried to drain him, their needles unable to puncture his clothing or skin. Kicking the valve off the pipe, he doused himself and the insects in a cloud of gas, before reaching over for a steel rod and grinding it against the pipe, providing the explosive spark that incinerated the area. As the flames died down, Ichigo dusted off his coat and walked to where his hat hung, blowing slightly in the breeze, the charred remnants of the insects falling to the ground around him. Looking closer at them, he found their abdomens held special containers for holding the reiatsu of their victims. Tasting the mouthful that was left over in one container, he turned his face away in disgust as he spat out the vile liquid.

'_Refined reiatsu,' _Ichigo thought with a frown on his face. _'It seems as if I wasn't clear enough with the Bount, now they send countless minions to drain the lives of humans to further their goals.'_

"**What then will you do young master?"** Alucard asked. **"Clearly the lesson wasn't learnt last time and even now they have attacked your friends, your defenceless friends."**

His zanpakuto's words only stoked the flame that was building in Ichigo's eyes as he recalled how their friends had collapsed after their life was basically drained from them.

"**It seems that you were lucky that Lady Tatsuki was not harmed in their attack, but who knows how long she will remain safe after everything you have done to them," **Alucard continued, knowing full well what he was doing.

At the mention of Tatsuki being a victim, Ichigo snapped and reached out in desperation to locate her, finding her and the others at the Urahara shop. Casting one last glance at the creatures before him, Ichigo vanished in a flash step as he headed towards them.

'_My decision is final, no more games…no more chances…no more mercy. Every Bount will be executed, no exceptions,' _Ichigo thought, his rage being bottled and stored to be released later.

Within his mind, Alucard could only grin as he sat idly on a gravestone, cleaning each pistol with care, the hollow and Kurohime watching him carefully.

XXX

Back at the Urahara shop, Tatsuki was currently sitting at the table with Mizuiro, Ryo, Chizuru, Chad, Renji and Rukia, while Orihime, Kisuke and Tessai tended to the injured Mahana, Michiru and Keigo. After Ichigo had rushed off, leading the insects away, she and Chad had carried the injured to Kisuke, knowing he would be one of the few people that knew how to treat them. Now they sat in silence, waiting desperately for some news. They were startled though when Ichigo walked in, back in his body, his aura radiating a deep hatred and loathing. Gesturing silently to them, he walked back outside, and disappeared.

"We'll be right back," Tatsuki said as she, Chad, Rukia and Renji stood and followed after him. Walking through a sliding door, they found Ichigo with Kisuke in the backyard, talking in hushed whispers.

"So what did you find out about those things that attacked?" Rukia asked, interrupting their discussion.

"As to what they are, I don't know," Ichigo said as he turned to look at them, his eyes blank. "What I do know is that they were sent by the Bount to collect a person's reiatsu more efficiently. They sit back and let the bugs bring their meal to them, all nice and refined," he muttered darkly.

"I'm afraid there's more bad news," Kisuke said tilting his hate over his eyes. "Your school wasn't the only placed attacked. These creatures have been spotted all over the city, attacking in packs or alone."

Shock and disbelief flashed across their faces at the sheer amount of people that must have been killed.

"There's only one thing to do now…" Ichigo began, only to trail off as they saw a senkaimon open above them. Stepping out of it, the group watched as Rangiku, Shuhei, Izuru and Yumichika appeared before them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Shuhei began in a serious tone, "Captain Commander Yamamoto has kept watch on your progress dealing with the Bount and commends you for your handling of it so far."

Ichigo only narrowed his eyes at the lieutenant as he spoke, while everyone else was surprised that the aged commander was impressed with Ichigo.

"However," Shuhei began again, "the events of today have shown that further help is needed. And so Captain Hitsugaya has sent the four of us here to assist you in ending the threat once and for all."

As he finished speaking, everyone's eyes swivelled to towards Ichigo to gauge his reaction. Ichigo, to his credit, remained impassive as everyone scrutinised him, while his mind raced through this new development, adjusting his plans as needed. After a minute of silence, his face broke into a devilish grin, scaring everyone but Tatsuki. Using his combat pass to free his soul this time, he towered over them once again, his presence evoking a sense of primal fear, as they found themselves in the face of a predator.

"This will certainly make things easier Lieutenant Hisagi. It seems like we'll be putting my plan into action sooner than I thought," Ichigo said with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Plan, what plan?" Renji asked in disbelief. "They've only just arrived and you have a plan already thought out?"

"Of course Renji," Ichigo said with a grin, "It starts and ends with the complete and utter extinction of the Bount as a race."

At his words there were gasps of shock from Rukia and Rangiku, Renji's jaw hit the ground, while Kira, Shuhei and Yumichika's eyes widened. Chad, Tatsuki and Kisuke remained silent, knowing that Ichigo's mind was made after everything the Bount had done so far.

"What are your orders then Ichigo," Tatsuki said as she looked at him, as he stood now neither lover nor friend, but a monster waiting to be let loose on their enemies.

"We leave within the hour to end this," Ichigo said as he looked her in the eye, a cunning glint within his eyes.

XXX

Over and hour later Ichigo, Tatsuki, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, the mod souls and the new arrivals from the Gotei 13 rushed along after their prey, the strange insects of earlier, as they tracked them to wherever the Bount had taken refuge.

As he ran with Rukia and Kira on either side of him, Renji thought back to the conversation he had with other soul reapers, just before they left.

_Flashback:_

"What can you tell us about him Renji?" Kira asked him as Ichigo disappeared back inside with Tatsuki, Chad and Kisuke. "I've never heard of us actually being placed under the command of a substitute, no matter what their level of power."

Renji looked his blonde haired friend in the eye seeing his reluctance to trust a stranger so soon after being betrayed by his own Captain. Looking at Shuhei, he saw similar reluctance, while Rangiku was merely curious and Yumichika was unconcerned, probably since Ichigo was considered by many to have Kenpachi's respect and by extension, any 11th division members.

"I don't know what to tell you Kira," Renji said with a sigh. "All I can say is that this guy isn't someone that will say something and not back it up. He's already killed three Bount himself, while the only other person to actually kill one is Tatsuki. They've both proven to be able to handle things far greater than any of us could hope to match and I can only guess that the Captain Commander is testing him."

"But by placing our lives in his hands?" Rangiku asked slightly worried. From all the stories she'd heard around the Seireitei, Ichigo took ruthless to a whole new level, a fact proven after she felt his reiatsu during a spar with Kenpachi. It was that choking feeling of a monster hiding in the shadows, stalking you and waiting to leap in and kill you.

"Never like that Matsumoto-san," Rukia said with a shake of her head. "No matter what you've heard about him, he'd sooner lose his right arm than allow any harm to come to one of us."

_End Flashback:_

"Hello? Earth to Renji, wake up ya damn pineapple!" Ichigo said as he held his arm out to stop Renji.

"Huh? What?" Renji asked as he was shaken out of his thoughts.

"I said we're stopping here," Ichigo said in annoyance as he pointed off into the distance, where the bugs flew into a network of caves. "We've arrived and hopefully they don't know we're here yet. Now from what I'm expecting, they will consume those insects essences and in doing so, their powers will jump a lot higher than before. Now do you have a way to remove that limit placed on you if needed?"

"We do," Rangiku said as she took out a headpiece out of the folds of her clothing. "It's only to be used in dire emergencies though, and we would still need approval before we can."

"So long as you have a way, I'm happy," Ichigo said as he looked back to the caves. "Now then it's show time," he said with a grin and ran off, leaving them in disbelief.

"He didn't just…" Kira trailed off.

"He did," Shuhei said in equal shock.

"Not again…" Tatsuki groaned as they hurried after him.

XXX

As Ichigo raced down the cavern, he noted that several recesses were carved into it, creating a miniature city within. He stopped running though, when he came to a large chamber that split off into three different directions. Reaching out with his senses to each one, he couldn't discern any noticeable change in them. The sound of pounding feet brought his musing to an end as the rest of the group arrived.

"About time you guys got here" Ichigo said with a grin. "I was just about to head down one of these pathways, but now I guess we can split up more effectively."

"That would be most unhelpful," a voice said from behind them and they looked up to find the Bount Mabashi standing on a ledge above them. "After all, having you all grouped together makes it so much easier for me to kill you."

Ichigo couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the Bount's words. "You know you're awfully confident after I put a bullet in you yesterday," Ichigo shouted out at him. "Don't tell me you can't remember that?"

At his words Mabashi fumed in anger, still furious at how casually they were dismissed yesterday. "You won't find me so easily defeated today soul reaper, Kariya has granted me access to the greatest power ever, and with it I will crush you all."

"So you actually consumed that power," Ichigo said quietly as he stood still, his fists clenched and shaking. "Do you know how many human lives you took today? It doesn't even matter how many lives were lost, for even a single loss was too many already. What makes it worse is that three of them were close friends. Believe me when I say that you'll be begging for death before this is over."

"Ooh big words soul reaper," Mabashi said mockingly, "but can you actually back them up. I guess we'll find out, won't we Ritz?" he said as he turned to look at his doll. From what the others could make out, it had the face of a fox and the body of a flower.

"You mean I get to play now?" it asked in a high pitched squeaky voice that instantly irritated Ichigo.

"Yes, take your time," Mabashi said with a smirk.

"YAY! Going down," Ritz yelled out in joy and charged at the group, scattering them as she flew past. Dodging out of her way, everyone kept their eyes pinned on the floating annoyance. "Going left diagonally!" it said and charged forcing Ichigo and Renji to leap back as it swept past their feet. "Going right diagonally!" it called again and dashed through Tatsuki's legs and burying into the ground.

"Left, right, diagonally? Just what kind of messed up elevators have you been on?" Tatsuki yelled as the doll reappeared next to Mabashi.

"What would you like me to do now?" Ritz squeaked at him, flying in circles.

"I think it's time we get serious Ritz," Mabashi said with a sinister smile and snapped his fingers.

"Understood," Ritz squeaked and bolted off at them again, but at a far greater speed. As she zipped around them, Rukia narrowly dodged her as she crashed into the ground, ripping it too pieces beneath her.

"Oh come on!" Tatsuki groaned, as the doll burst out from underneath Rangiku's feet causing her to shriek. "Why is it you have it going after the girls, you some kind of pervert or something?"

"She's a cute one isn't she Ritz," Mabashi whispered and snapped his fingers. Bursting out from the ground again, Ritz charged at Tatsuki again, only for Ichigo to flash step in front of her, his hand shooting out to grab the doll. Instead of grabbing it though, they watched in shock as the doll seemed to pass straight through into his skin. Gasping in pain Ichigo collapsed to the ground, clutching his hand tightly.

"Ichigo? Hey Ichigo, what's wrong?" Tatsuki yelled as she shook him slightly. He shut his eyes and remained silent, oblivious to their attempts to wake him.

"Oh isn't this just great," Mabashi said as he burst out into laughter. "The same man that's butchered us is about to butcher you all."

"What the hell do you mean?" Rukia shouted as their eyes turned to him.

"Just wait and see," Mabashi said cryptically as he snapped his fingers again, causing Ichigo's eyes to snap open, startling them.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki whispered reaching out for him, only find his hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing the life out of her.

"Ichigo!" was the simultaneous cry of the others as they fought to free Tatsuki of his death grip. As he knocked them to the side effortlessly with one hand, it gave Tatsuki the opening she needed, as she pummelled his elbow and wrist, snapping his arm and freeing her from his grip. Spinning as he released her, she delivered a bone breaking roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him flying back into a wall and causing it to crash down on top of him. Standing she tried to catch her breath again, glaring at Mabashi as he started laughing again.

"That was great," Mabashi yelled out at them, clapping his hands together. "You actually were willing to hurt him to save yourself, but are you willing to kill him? After all, with Ritz in him now, he's mine forever." As if to reinforce his words Ichigo chose that moment to send the rubble flying towards them, forcing them to scatter as he stood tall and uninjured once again.

'Shit!" Renji cursed, "I really didn't want to have to fight him again," he said as he drew Zabimaru. He was surprised though when Tatsuki held out her arm, stalling them.

"He's far beyond any of you right now, considering how you are limited," she said as she stared at Ichigo. "Leave him to me and find the other Bount, cause honestly, who would you rather fight right now?"

As the group stared at the emotionless Ichigo in the distance and the way his reiatsu swirled around him, they had to agree and separated into groups. Renji, Chad, Noba and Rangiku took the far left path, while Rukia, Yumichika, Orihime, Ririn and Kurodo took the far right. Left with no other option, Kira and Hisagi headed down the middle path.

"Well then Ichigo, now that they've left us alone, its time you and I had a little chat," Tatsuki said as she stretched, her mind reeling in the face of the coming challenge, while Ichigo began to stalk towards her.

XXX

Evil cliff-hanger is evil. *Hides to avoid thrown objects.*

Now, now everyone I'm sure you want me to give proper attention to all of their fights so just hang in there and soon you'll be able to enjoy it once again. *Runs away in fear.*

So what did you like, love or hate? Let me know please.


	17. Chapter 17: The Beast Within

The Bird of Hermes is my name; eat my wings to make me tame.

Not going to say much today, except thanks to everyone for all the reviews and support you've given the story. Please enjoy and read the note at the bottom when you're done.

EDIT: There is a petition site set up for writers to stop this blatant censoring. Its www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#. Sign it if you want and please pass it on.

Oh yes, today's chapter inspired by the songs:

Lose My Life – Papercut Massacre

What Have You Done – Within Temptation

Akkadian Empire - Audiomachine

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners, of which I am not.

"Normal speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto release"_

'_Inner speech/thoughts'_

"**Alucard/Kurohime"**

'_**Ichigo and Tatsuki's link'**_

XXX

Chapter 17: The Beast Within.

Tatsuki dodged to the left just as Ichigo's fist came down on the ground, cracking under the tremendous force, and retaliated with a several lightning quick jabs to his torso. Despite her bladed gauntlets though, she was unable to pierce his clothing and inflict any actual damage to him. Cartwheeling backwards she was spared an axe kick that sought to crush her skull.

"You missed Ichigo!" she taunted as his face remained blank, while Mabashi laughed in the background. Despite her best efforts at trying to attack the Bount directly, she found herself constantly under pressure by Ichigo. She counted herself lucky though, that Ichigo's dual pistols had been rendered useless, probably thanks to Alucard. If only he could snap Ichigo out of this trance soon. Charging back at Ichigo, she ducked under a cross, slamming her elbow full force into his gut, sending him crashing into the wall.

"You're getting slower Ichigo," she taunted once again, "before you would never allow such a simple attack to land on you!" Her eyes widened though as a small boulder was thrown in her direction, knocking her back a few feet as it struck her. Cursing her arrogance, she leapt to her feet again, searching for him. Even without the use of his abilities, he was more than a match for her...unless she decided to take it to the next level. She had hoped that simply drawing out the battle would give Ichigo the time to regain his senses, but at this rate, his superior strength and endurance would wear her down.

"**That is not the man you love mistress," **Kurohime said appearing behind her, standing on her hind legs as she wrapped her wings around Tatsuki protectively. **"Anything we do to him now can be healed, but anything he does to us, brings us closer and closer to death. Think how he would feel, when it comes to his attention that you were unable to lay a hand on him, simply because you are lovers. If we die here by his hand, you are unleashing a force that will burn the world to the ground in his madness."**

'_I don't need a reminder Hime,' _Tatsuki thought as Ichigo continued to watch her. _'I just wish that the first time I really let loose on him was when he was fully conscious of the beat down,' _she thought with a smirk.

"**We don't always get what we want mistress," **Kurohime said with a deep rumbling growl that Tatsuki recognised as a chuckle. **"Perhaps later you can beat some sense into him for allowing that insect to control him?"**

'_Oh you can count on that!' _Tatsuki thought with glee. Seeing the smile on her face confused Mabashi, wasn't she supposed to be worried about fighting the boy?

"How much longer do you plan to stand there?" he asked her. "No matter what you do, he's not going to be able to break free of Ritz's control."

"Oh I'm sure he will…eventually," Tatsuki replied. "I just came to the realisation that if I let him kill me now, he'll track me down in the afterlife to punish me for thinking something stupid like that." Taking a deep breath, Tatsuki relaxed and let her powers rise to the surface. Her coat and blouse melted away and were replaced by her black V-neck, while her gauntlets, greaves and wings burst into flame. As the flames washed over the area, Mabashi raised an arm to shield his eyes from the brightness, staring in horror at the form she possessed now.

"I hope you're ready for Round 2 Ichigo," she said as she fanned her wings, encircling them in a ring of fire. "Because I really hope you survive this." Vanishing from view, she reappeared behind Ichigo, startling Mabashi with her speed. With a sickening crunch, her flaming greave struck Ichigo's side, tearing through his clothing and skin, sending him flying back. Racing after his airborne body, Tatsuki waited with her fists ready, delivering an uppercut as he reached her, sending him crashing into the roof. Collapsing with a thud, he struggled to his feet, only to be sent flying once again by a spinning heel into the wall near Mabashi, where he sat unmoving.

"Game over freak," Tatsuki said as she appeared in front of Mabashi, the flames flaring around her body. Mabashi watched on in fear as a flaming fist was barrelling towards him and screamed as it neared him. It never struck though as a large figure was suddenly in front of him, the fist striking them and exiting their body in a shower of blood.

"Ichi…go…" Tatsuki said in shock as she saw her fist embedded in his stomach. She could say no more though as Ichigo's hand clamped down on her arm with crushing force. Unable to get away, she was caught off-guard by a head-butt, leaving her seeing stars as she tried to get her bearings. Not allowing her a breather, Ichigo followed up with a bone-breaking knee to her ribs, causing her to double over, leaving her in the perfect position for an elbow to her unprotected neck. Letting go of her arm, she dropped to the ground before him.

"Excellent Ichigo," Mabashi said as he recovered from his momentary fear. "Now finish her off, we have others to kill."

Nodding, Ichigo wrapped both hands around Tatsuki's neck, lifting her off the ground as he began to choke her. As her feet dangled uselessly in the air, Tatsuki tried to break his grip, but her efforts were in vain as her vision started to blur and her strength faded. The pain from being choked, combined with the knee from earlier, caused her to cough up a mouthful of blood, sending it spraying over Ichigo's face. Unfazed by the act, Ichigo continued to choke her, until a single drop ran down his face and into his mouth.

At that moment, Ichigo dropped Tatsuki to the ground, his body being enveloped in his black reiatsu as it billowed about him. It grew larger and larger until the ground below him started to crack and splinter, as he let loose a bestial roar that echoed throughout the cavern, along with a high pitched shriek from Ritz.

"Ritz!" Mabashi screamed, trying to make his voice heard over the din, while Tatsuki gasped for breath where she sat on the ground.

With a final roar, a shockwave of energy shot out from Ichigo's body, sending Ritz flying with it.

"Ritz!" Mabashi said once again as he cradled his doll in his hands, where it remained silent and shivering. Looking back at Ichigo, he was narrowly able to dodge a massive blast, as it flew past him. As he slid back though, his body came to an abrupt halt as someone grabbed his shoulder. With a fearful glance back, he found himself face to face with Ichigo's monstrous features, pure rage radiating off him as he held his right shoulder. Tightening his grip, Ichigo started to squeeze, the bones cracking under the force, while his other arm grabbed Mabashi's right arm.

"You're going to scream very soon," Ichigo said venomously, "and you're going to scream loud enough that every other Bount in this fucking place can hear it!" he roared and ripped the arm off with pure brute strength. A piercing scream echoed off the walls as Mabashi clutched his shoulder, hunched over in pain. Ichigo's eyes held no remorse though as he stalked towards him.

"LOUDER YOU FOOL!" Ichigo said as his heel smashed into Mabashi's left knee, shattering it and causing the Bount to let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

XXX

As the screams reverberated down the separate passageways and into the main chamber, the Bount, soul reapers, humans and mod souls cringed, wondering what manner of torture was being used to evoke such sounds from someone.

"You've provoked a monster Kariya," Koga said as he and Kariya waited in the main chamber. Next to him, Kariya only narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"Maybe Koga," he said nonchalantly, "but when he comes for me I will put him down. Besides it's time you got going."

Nodding, Koga headed down the middle path, trying to ignore the screams as they still echoed towards him.

XXX

Back with Ichigo and Mabashi, the enraged teenager held the Bount in the air by his neck, his teeth gritted in rage as the man grew silent, and his throat hoarse.

"You won't be needing this anymore then," Ichigo said as his free arm gripped Mabashi's lower jaw and with a squelch ripped the appendage free, rendering the Bount unable to make any sound other than a gurgle as blood poured down his throat.

"You made me hurt Tatsuki…" Ichigo said in a whisper, his eyes downcast as he held the limp body still. "You made me spill her blood…" he continued, tossing the man's jaw away. "Your suffering will be legendary," Ichigo rattled off as he dropped the man's body to the ground, watching as he twitched feebly.

From where he lay in the dirt, Mabashi could feel tears in his eyes as his vision swam and pain became his entire being. His eyes widened in fear as Ichigo's boots came into view at his head and he wondered what else would be done to him now.

Lifting his boot, Ichigo placed it on Mabashi's skull, the heel digging into his temple and began to push down. He watched on dispassionately as his opponent's eyes rolled up into skull, as the bone began to crack, before finally giving away as Ichigo's boot crushed it. Grinding the bits of brain and bone into a paste, Ichigo watched as the body turned to dust and was blown away. Looking down at his wounds from Tatsuki, he saw that the skin had finally knit back together and his clothing mended. Seeing her frozen in the distance, he sighed and made his way over to her, returning to his normal form.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki said as he dropped down to one knee next to her. She could say no more though as he pulled her into a tight hug, his head resting on her shoulder as he held her.

"I'm so, so sorry Tatsuki," he said, his voice quivering with emotion, prompting her to just wrap her arms around him. "I felt as if I was sealed into a black box, unable to ever see you again. Then when I could taste you and feel the fear…I just slipped into a rage and shattered it. Please, please tell me what I can do to make it up to you," he pleaded as he stood, lifting her with him.

"Well…for your idiocy today, I think we can start with you serving my every desire for the next week," she said with a grin, making him scoff.

"Clearly you're better," he mumbled as he carried her like a child, setting off down the tunnel he could feel Orihime's reiatsu coming from. He shut up though as she elbowed the side of his face.

XXX

Meanwhile Renji, Chad, Noba and Rangiku had come to a halt in a large open cavern, staring down at a frail old man, who was dressed in a black suit with a purple ascot and cane in his hands.

"So you've finally arrived soul reapers," the old man said as he peered at them through narrow eyes from atop a strange brown chair. "And I see that the one that killed Mabashi is not with you…a pity really."

"Oh? Why is that?" Rangiku asked curiously, a smirk on her face.

"Just that he would have been an interesting soul to absorb," the old man said.

"Who are you?" Chad asked in his deep baritone.

"Ah forgive me, my name is Sawatari. Would you mind terribly just giving up so that I may devour your souls?" he said with a chuckle.

"We'll pass," Renji said as he and Rangiku drew their zanpakuto and Chad activated his arm. Noba remained calm, his eyes narrowed on the ground beneath the man.

"Very well I shall oblige you," Sawatari said with a smirk and disappeared into the floor startling them. Immediately they stood with their backs to each other as they scanned the area for their foe.

"Move!" Noba yelled as his senses picked up on an anomaly below them, causing everyone to leap away from where they were standing, just as a gigantic whale-like creature burst from the ground, its maw wide open.

"What?" Renji exclaimed as he and Rangiku watched the whale slip into the ground once again, its shadow barely visible in the dark cavern.

"Gotcha!" Rangiku exclaimed as she charged down, zanpakuto aiming to impale the shadow. She struck nothing but hard rock though as the shadow was unhurt by her blade and started to rapidly charge at her.

'_Shit,'_ she thought as she struggled to pulled her blade free, while the whale surfaced and sped toward her, its jaw open wide.

"Rangiku-san!" was the simultaneous cry from Renji and Chad, as it seemed to swallow her. They breathed a sigh of relief though, when she exited a wormhole and landed on her ass near Noba with a slight shriek.

"Good job Noba," Chad said to the mod soul who only nodded his head slightly, before rapidly blushing as Rangiku wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing his face dangerously close to her breasts in his eyes.

"Yeah Noba without you I would've been chow for sure," she said cheerily, not noticing the effect she was having on the mod soul. Renji could only snigger while Chad remained impassive. The moment was broken though, much to Noba's relief, by Sawatari resurfacing again.

"Yes, impressive indeed young man," he said with a chuckle as he stared at Noba. "Allow me to introduce you. This is my doll, Baura."

"This is an awfully cramped space," the doll said in a deep voice that reverberated around the cavern, "do we really have to stay here?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to stay here for now," Sawatari said as he closed his eyes. "Baura can manipulate the space around him, allowing him to swim through it all freely. It is quite similar to what that young man can do," he said pointing at Noba, "but our powers are far beyond his."

"We'll see," Noba said as his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Impudent brat," Sawatari muttered, "Baura!"

"Okay," the doll said as it disappeared into the ground again.

Readying themselves, everyone watched for the faintest hint of movement, as they scattered across the area. Suddenly the ground below Renji began to ripple, making him jump into the air just as Baura leapt up from the ground.

"_Howl, Zabimaru!" _he yelled and swung his whip-like blade down on the doll, the blade only scratching the hide as it scraped across it. As it sailed away from him, Chad sent a blast that missed it, striking the ceiling above them and sending rubble falling to the ground.

"Watch your aim Sado!" Renji yelled at him. "If we're not careful we'll bring this entire place down on our heads." Chad only grunted in response, as the doll charged at him, while he charged another blast in his arm. Letting it loose at the doll, he was stunned as the doll swallowed it with ease, continuing to charge at him. Unable to dodge in time, Chad suddenly felt himself yanked to the side as Rangiku flash stepped away with him. This game of cat and mouse continued with Chad, Renji and Rangiku trying to put some dent into the beast each time it surfaced, only for all their attacks to be rendered useless.

During one such attempt, Matsumoto felt her blade actually dig into his hide, but flinched as she was unable to remove it. Swinging his tail around, Baura knocked the lieutenant free, sending her crashing into the ground below him. Grimacing in pain from the hit, Rangiku cracked an eye open and watched as the dark abyss that was Baura's mouth, closed in on her.

She was shocked though when Noba appeared in front of her, shield at the ready as he faced the charging doll. When the two clashed, red and purple energy arced around the others like lightning and covered the area in a swirling vortex of debris, forcing them to shield their eyes. As they continued to clash, Sawatari's eyes widened, filled with a crazed gleam.

"You insolent brat!" he yelled. "Do you truly believe that you possess the power to seal ME off? Do you even have any idea of the countless human souls I have absorbed in order to gain this power? There's no way you can ever hope to MATCH ME BOY!" Unknown to him though, Renji and Chad had seen what Noba was trying to do and charged at Baura's unprotected rear, knocking the whale into Noba's wormhole. As the void sealed, Noba fell to his hands and knees, the strain taking hold of him.

"Noba!" Chad yelled a he and Renji rushed over to him, while Rangiku crawled over.

"Noba what did you do there?" Rangiku asked where she sat on the ground next to him.

"I…forced him…into my own…dimension…" the mod soul gasped out, avoiding looking in her direction since her cleavage was at his eye level.

"But how did you know that, that would work?" Renji asked.

"I…didn't," Noba said as his breathing started to calm at last.

"Then why take the risk?" Rangiku shouted at him.

"We mod souls…were created to fight the Bount," he replied. "No matter what, I will not fail in that mission." At his words he found himself in a position that many a man would kill to experience, as Rangiku wrapped him in a tight hug, her assets rubbing against him, causing him to rapidly blush once again.

"Ah Noba-kun's so heroic," Rangiku cooed, while Renji sniggered. Feeling a sudden pain in his chest though, Noba shoved the lieutenant away as he staggered away from the three of them.

"Noba?" Chad asked nervously, but was answered a moment later when Noba screamed in pain, his body rising into the air slightly as his reiatsu flared around him.

"Now what?" Renji said as they watched Noba's body convulse in front of them. Suddenly his coat was torn open, as a large wormhole opened in front of him and Baura leapt out of it, sending the mod soul flying backwards. Rangiku flash stepped after him, catching the mod soul and sending both their bodies rolling across the cavern.

"Noba!" was the call from both Renji and Chad as they rushed over, their faces contorting as they beheld multiple lacerations across Noba's chest.

"That was a good try brat," Sawatari said from behind them, as he walked off Baura's side. "But you're about a hundred years too young to even try and seal me away."

"Bastard," Renji whispered as he gritted his teeth, as he and Chad took their stance once again, while Rangiku tried to wake Noba.

"It's about time I end this," Sawatari said as he ground his cane into the ground. "Let's go Baura."

"Okay," the doll replied and leapt over him, charging at the group. Before they could leap away, Renji and Chad found their shirts in Noba's grip, while he had his arm wrapped around Rangiku's shoulder. As Baura tried to swallow them, they found themselves in an entirely new cavern.

Letting go of them all, Noba fell to the ground again, as his blood pooled around him from his wounds.

"You shouldn't strain yourself like that Noba," Rangiku said as she helped him sit up.

"It's like I said," he coughed, "I was created…to fight them…so no matter what…I will do what is…needed." He stopped to regain his breath. "Besides…we need a plan…" he trailed off.

"He's right," Renji said as he looked around the cavern, it was similar to the last, but had far more stalagmites and stalactites. "Noba, can you predict where he will show up?"

"No," the mod soul said with a shake of his head, "It takes about all of my ability just to find him as he attacks and while he's in that other dimension, it's close to impossible."

"What do you mean, close to impossible?" Rangiku asked.

"He's emitting a pulse of his reiatsu to find us, while in that other dimension," Noba coughed out, "but that pulse is too weak for me to track." At his words, Renji and Rangiku shared a look between themselves.

"Do you have a way to track him?" Chad asked, noticing their look.

"It's possible," Rangiku said as she turned to face him, "but if Noba and I were to combine our powers, I could provide the boost he needs, while he tracks the reiatsu. It would leave the both of us drained of what little reiatsu we have left, meaning that you and Renji only have one shot to end it all." As they mulled the implications of the plan, Noba looked up with a steely glint in his eyes.

"I'll do it," he said bringing everyone's attention towards him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Okay then, first we'll need to synch our reiatsu," Rangiku said, causing Noba to blush again, while Chad was confused. He was enlightened though, when Noba slipped his hands under Rangiku's shihakusho, placing them on her shoulders, while she crouched down. For a moment nothing happened, until their reiatsu's flared into existence, Rangiku's light blue coiling itself around Noba's crimson. As it continued to wrap around each other, it began to fuse, acquiring a bright pink glow as it engulfed both their bodies. Her eyes snapped open at this and Rangiku began to chant, while drawing a circle with various symbols into the ground.

"_Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain, Bakudo no. 58, Kakushitsuijaku!" _she said and pressed her hands to the ground, causing the circle to glow. "57…89…95…" she rattled off as she searched for the Bount, "103…122…136…184…190…202…" Renji and Chad grew worried when she no longer spoke, their apprehension rising when she gasped. "I-I can't find him," she said in a panicked voice, causing Noba to grip her shoulders even tighter, as he reached through her kido.

"There…" he muttered, drawing Rangiku's attention to a pulse to the west of them. Rangiku's eyes narrowed in on the pulse, watching as it rapidly approached them, trying to find the exact location he would appear from. "Above us!" she shouted, startling Renji and Chad into action, just as the whale appeared above them.

'_They'll never see me coming,' _Sawatari thought with a grin as they swam through their dimension, right above where their prey waited. The grin vanished though, when they exited the void and he noticed that everyone was staring at the exact point he had come from.

Charging his fist, Chad leapt into the air, delivering a powerful blast to the whale's underbelly, sending it crashing into the cavern roof, before falling towards the ground.

"Finally," Renji said with a grin, _"Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru." _His reiatsu flared around him, hiding him from view as dust blew about the area. When it died down he was standing with his bankai coiled around him, the snake-like head uttering a hiss as it raised itself higher. Swinging his bankai towards the falling whale, the snake wrapped its body around it several times, before sinking its jaws into the soft flesh that was already weakened by Chad's attack. Baura let loose a dull roar of pain as Hihio Zabimaru bit deeper, ripping out a piece of flesh as Renji pulled it back a bit.

"_Hikotsu Taiho!" _Renji yelled, as he directed his bankai to fire an energy blast right into the wound, widening the wound as it ripped through the doll's body.

"No this cannot…I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" Sawatari shouted in rage, only to find himself face to face with Zabimaru. His cries were drowned out as the bankai clamped its jaws down on him, easily ripping through the dense hide and severing the man at his waist. Almost immediately, the doll and its master dissolved into green reishi and vanished, while Renji and Chad stood over the clothing left behind.

With Noba and Rangiku though, they let loose a sigh of relief as they felt drained. Still holding Rangiku's shoulders, Noba was stunned when Rangiku slumped into his chest, knocking the two of them to the ground. As she tried to sit up once again, she unconsciously grinded her hips into his body, causing the mod soul to pass out from a combination of his wounds and the steam that was rising comically from the top of his head, while Rangiku fussed over him, much to the others amusement.

XXX

And that's the end of the chapter. I will definitely conclude the arc in the next chapter.

Right this would normally be where I talk about today's chapter and try and be a bit humorous, forgive me for being a bit more serious today.

As some of you are no doubt aware, this was posted on the 4th of June:

"Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

As such this story will probably be placed under revision since it does contain _'Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual nature'_. I will however be moving it to AFF (Adultfanfiction) so for those that want the uncensored chapters, that's where you will find them, I'll probably add a link on my profile so that you don't need to wade through other stories trying to find it. I will continue to post the censored version, as it were here, this will apply to my other stories that I actually had lemons in mind for.

Until next time guys, girls and monsters everywhere.

For other authors, the following passage might interest you.

XXX

Read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Blackout2010

Sedor

xJ11Cx


End file.
